


A Very Thiam Road Trip!

by Lanceiferroar



Series: A Thiam Love Story [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Clubbing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney References, Disney World, Drag Queens, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Panic, Good Theo Raeken, Idiots in Love, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Love, M/M, Magic, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Theo Raeken, Riding, Road Trips, Sequel, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Supernatural Creatures, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Versatile Liam Dunbar, Versatile Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 67,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Theo and Liam decide to take some time for themselves and their relationship to go on a road trip! What will they face along the way? What will they learn about themselves and about each other?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: A Thiam Love Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810687
Comments: 36
Kudos: 54





	1. Leaving Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to The Heart of a Pack. This can be a standalone, but there are some references to the previous story. Tags will be added as chapters get written and added

When Jenna got home, Liam and Theo talked to her about leaving in two days. They wanted a day to tell them, a day to plan and say goodbye, and then to hit the road. Jenna was not against it, but she was definitely not for it. “You have to text me every time you stop. You have to leave your phone’s location on so I can see where you are. Both of you.”

“Yes, mom we will.” Liam said. “We have a full plan, here.” He handed her a piece of paper with the list of locations they planned to stop at. “Then you can also have an idea where we are going when we leave a place.”

“You guys really thought this through.” She said looking at the list. “Have you packed?!” 

“We started some, yes. But we were gonna go to Target in the morning to get more stuff.” Theo commented.

“Good. Make sure you have everything you need, boys.” Jenna said. “Get to bed and rest up.”

“Good night.” They said in unison. 

They went up to Liam’s room, stripped down to their underwear, and got into bed. “Theo?”

“Yes, Little Wolf.” Theo said.

“I love you.” Liam said kissing him.

“I love you more.” Theo said, deepening their kiss. 

Liam’s hand roamed around Theo’s back. His hand went down Theo’s back and stopped when he felt the waist band. He wanted to go further, but he knew they were waiting, plus his mom was right downstairs. Theo began to kiss Liam’s neck and it gave him an excuse to move at least one of his hands. He grabbed the back of Theo’s head. “Theo.” He let out in a moan.

This drove Theo crazy. He sucked and left a mark on Liam. “Don’t let that heal.” He said before continuing to mark Liam’s neck. Theo wanted Liam so bad. He felt Liam’s hand on his back and could feel his anxiousness. He put a hand behind his back and guided Liam’s hand to his ass. “Grab it.” He said.

Liam’s eyes went wide. He was so happy they were going further, not a lot further, but he finally was able to get his hands on Theo’s hot ass. “Fuck.” He said squeezing his ass.

“Fuck yes.” Theo moaned feeling the man’s hand squeeze him. “Yes. Liam. Oh, Liam! I’m - Fuck!” Liam felt a wet sensation form against his abs through Theo’s pants. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” Liam panted. 

“I just got really, really excited.” Theo laughed nervously. “I kinda held back for a while. I just really want this. Us.”

“Vacation can’t come soon enough.” Liam said. 

“Let me go get you a towel.” Theo said. He got up and saw the little wet spot he made on Liam’s abs. “On second thought.” He went to Liam and licked him clean.

Liam’s eyes went wide. Now his underwear had a damn spot on it. “Woah.”

Theo smelled it and noticed it. “Looks like you enjoyed that.” 

“We should probably change.” Liam suggested. They stripped trying to avoid looking at each other otherwise they would end up holding nothing back. Theo ended up wearing a pair of Liam’s underwear. They both eventually started sharing all of their clothes so it didn’t matter. They knew once they hit the road all of their clothes would mix together anyways. 

They laid back in bed. “So tomorrow, target?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, I found some coupons on their app. I think we just get a bunch of snacks and some other stuff.” Theo said.

“Why do I need snacks?” Liam asked. Theo looked confused. Liam hugged Theo. “I have the best snack right here.”

“I hate you.” Theo rolled his eyes and rolled over away from Liam.

“So you don’t!” Liam said tickling his boyfriend. 

“Fine! Fine! I don’t! Stop!” Theo laughed.

“Did you text Scott about us leaving?” Liam asked.

“I thought you did….” Theo replied.

“Shit.” They both said.

“I’ll text him in the morning.” Liam said. “I’m sure he will be okay with it. I mean, he’s away all year!”

“Did he have any pack plans?” Theo asked.

“He never mentioned it.” Liam said. “But it’s okay. I think he’ll understand.” He kissed Theo. “Good night, babe.”

“Good night, Little Wolf.” Theo said cuddling with him.

The next morning, Liam’s alarm went off of 8am. “Ugh.” Liam groaned out. 

“Liam.” Theo kept his eyes closed. “Why.”

“We have to get ready for our road trip!” Liam protested.

“I need my sleep.” Theo pulled the pillow over his head and the blankets. “I’m not moving from this spot.”

“That’s too bad.” Liam said. He took his underwear off and threw it at Theo. It landed on his arm and he definitely realized what it was. “I was gonna shower. I guess I’ll shower alone.” They had showered together, but they still hadn't done everything.

“I’m up.” Theo said.

Liam looked down. “I can see that.” He gestured to Theo’s underwear. 

He pulled his underwear off. “Need a better look?”

Liam bit his lip. “C’mon, we have to get ready.” They went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. They let it heat up and brushed their teeth while they waited because they knew they were going to at least make out. 

Theo stepped in first and held his hand out for Liam. “Hi.” He said as the water hit his back and dripped down his body. 

Liam loved this sight. Theo, naked, dripping wet. He hugged his boyfriend and kissed him passionately. He pushed Theo against the wall and pinned his arms over his head. Theo loved when Liam took control like that. Liam laughed a bit. Theo looked confused. “I can taste the toothpaste still.” 

“I can taste it on you too, jerk. But I’m not laughing!” Theo said. He pulled his hands down and hugged Liam. “But I can’t stay mad at you. Not when you’re like this.”

“Like what?” Liam asked, biting his lip.

Theo looked at him with hunger in his eyes. “Wet. Hot. Naked. Mine.” He continued to kiss him. “I’m not saying the first stop, I wanna stay in our hotel room, but.”

Liam cut him off. “Fuck, I do.” 

“Oh good. I mean, we can still explore, but we will finally be alone.” Theo said.

“You realize, we are alone a lot actually, right? Like mom and dad’s shifts last a LONG time.” Liam said.

“Yeah, but. I don’t know. I want it so badly, but I feel like doing it will like violate their trust or something.” Theo said. 

“I understand, babe. You don’t have to explain it. Again.” Liam laughed. They’ve had this conversation a lot. Theo wanted to appear to be the nice guy and really show he’s changed, but at the same time he told Liam this a lot. He never saw it as an excuse, but saw it as Theo being a gentleman and respecting his parents. Which turned Liam on even more than he usually was.

“Thank you. Let’s get clean and get going.” Theo said. Liam grabbed the shampoo and began to wash Theo’s hair. “Liam, I can wash my own hair.”

“Yes, but so can I. I wash you, you wash me. Seems fair and we get to touch each other more. I don’t see the issue here.” Liam said.

“Hmm. You’re right. Go ahead.” Theo said.

After showering and getting thoroughly distracted multiple times, the boys finally get out of the shower and get ready for the day. Theo wears a pair of skinny jean shorts with a blank t-shirt. Liam wears one of his graphic t-shirts and a pair of chino shorts. 

They get into Theo’s car and drive to Target. “So let’s see. We are pretty set for clothes. Let’s grab some rain jackets to be safe.” Theo suggested.

“Good idea.” Liam found some on clearance. They knew this was more of an ‘just in case we need it’ item. “Let’s get some extra phone chargers, the cheap ones. Just to be safe. A car plug too.” Liam started just grabbing things from the shelves. 

They went down the food aisle and grabbed boxes of crackers, graham crackers, cookies, cases of water, some soda, and more ‘essential’ food items they needed. As they walked and made their way around, Theo took a right down a health aisle. “Some bandages. Just in case.”

“Theo, we heal.” Liam said.

“Let’s just be safe.” Theo said grabbing bandaids, sun screen, and then he stopped. “What about these?” He pointed to a box of condoms. 

“Well….I mean….we don’t technically need those. We can’t get sick or get each other pregnant.” Liam said, trying to hide his flushed cheeks. 

“Okay, but we need lube.” Theo said. He grabbed 5 bottles of it.

“Do we need 5 bottles of it?!” Liam asked.

“Liam, we are planning to be gone a long time. Alone. Together. 5 bottles may last the first few stops, if that.” Theo said.

Liam’s eyes grew wide and his pants began to tent a little. “Shut up. Just get them.” They proceeded to get hand sanitizers, soaps, shampoo, and more before going to check out. “Theo, go to self check out.”

“Why?” Theo asked, very confused.

“5 bottles of lube!” Liam reminded him. 

“Awww are you embarrassed that people will know we’re fucking?” Theo asked.

“We aren’t fucking yet.” Liam said with a sassy response. 

“Touche.” Theo replied. Theo pushed the cart to the self checkout where the line was very long. “Liam, there are 4 registers open.”

“No, we have lube.” Liam said.

“And?!” Theo replied. Liam just turned bright red. “Come on.” He pushed the cart to an empty lane and began loading items on to the belt.

“Good afternoon gentlemen.” An old lady said to them.

“Oh no.” Liam said. “It’s a grandma. She’s gonna judge. We’re gonna scar her.”

“Shut. Up.” Theo said quietly. “Good afternoon, miss.”

“How are you both?” She asked.

“We’re great. We’re going on a road trip tomorrow and just getting some supplies.” Theo explained. Liam rolled his eyes. He hated people who asked too many questions to strangers. 

“Oh that’s exciting!” She replied. Liam grew nervous. She was getting closer to the lube. Theo tried to put it in the middle so that it would just be scanned and maybe not given a second thought, even though there were 5 of them. 

Liam noticed her eyes widened when she got to the lube. “HOW ARE YOU?!” He tried to blurt it out as if that would distract her.

“I’m doing well. It’s beautiful out and I love it here. Plus, I get to meet such friendly people like you two.” She said. She tells them their total. “You two have  _ a lot _ of fun on your trip!” 

Liam put his head down in embarrassment. “Thank you.”

“Have a great day!” Theo said, trying to stay cheery.

“Run me over. Let me lay in front of your car and just run me over.” Liam said.

“Okay, Mr. Dramatic. You sure you don’t wanna be a drama teacher?” Theo joked. “Liam, it’s fine. We are never seeing that woman again.”

“She knows we’re planning to have sex.” Liam said in terror.

“And she probably has had sex in her life.” Theo replied, rolling his eyes.

“Theo! Gross!” Liam exclaimed.

“Liam, my point is that it’s not a big deal, babe. Now help me put the bags in the car.” Theo said. “Or tonight I will sleep in my own bed. Alone.”

Liam gasped. “You wouldn’t.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Theo shrugged loading bags in the trunk. “Help me and you won’t have to worry about it.”

Liam pursed his lips. “Fine.” He grabbed bags for Theo and loaded them in the cart. He then put the cart in the cart return.

“Why thank you, little wolf. Now….did you hear from Scott yet?” Theo asked.

“Oh. Well. I never texted him.” Liam said.

“LIAM!” Theo yelled. “Hey siri, call Scott.” 

“No!” Liam tried to protest. The call rang and played through the speaker system.

“Hello? Theo?” Scott asked.

“Hey, Scott. Liam wants to tell you something, but he’s apparently scared to tell you so I’m here and dialed for him.” Theo said. “Liam, go.”

“Hi Scott. So. I know you’re home for summer and that you don’t get to come home too often, but….Theo and I are planning on going on a road trip together and it will kinda last all summer.” Liam said. 

“Liam, that’s fine! You two should have fun! Just let me know when you get places and if there’s trouble.” Scott said.

“Okay,  _ dad _ .” Liam said, mocking him.

“Have fun, both of you. And Theo? Look after him, but take care of yourself too.” Scott replied. 

“Will do.” Theo said. The line beeped and the call ended. “See, not so hard.” 

“Fine, you were right, Theo.” Liam said.

“Woah, woah, woah, woah. One more time?” Theo said. “What did you say?”

Liam glared at him. “Don’t push your luck. Drive.” 

They got home and packed some suitcases with clothes and sweatshirts. They would pack blankets and pillows in the morning. They planned to stay in a few hotels, but in case they got tired and needed a quick nap, one could drive and the other could nap. 

That night, Jenna sat them down. “I know both of you boys are mature young men, but please be responsible. If you drink, do not drive. Please. Do not text and drive. Or I will fly to wherever you are, kick your asses, and bring you home. Have fun, but be safe.”

“We will.” Theo said.

“You know werewolves can’t get drunk right?” Liam said. Both Theo and Jenna glared at him. “What!? We can’t!” 

“After all that, that’s your response?” Jenna said.

“Sorry mom. I love you. We will be safe.” He got up and hugged her.

“What time are you boys leaving?” She asked.

“8am.” Theo said.

“It’s 10! You boys go get your rest!” She said shooing them to bed. “Good night, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Okay okay!” Liam said. 

The boys went to Theo’s room this time and got ready for bed. They put their bags in Liam’s room so they could basically get up, pack pillows and blankets, and go. They laid in their bed and took a minute to stare at each other.

“I’m really excited to go on this adventure with you, Little Wolf.” Theo said. 

“I am too.” Liam said scooting closer to Theo and kissing him. “You’re my favorite person.” 

They held each other close and fell asleep in each other’s arms. The next morning they packed the car, said their goodbyes to Jenna, David, Scott, Mason, and Corey who all came to see them off.

Theo turned the key and started the car. “You ready?” He asked Liam.

“Ready.” Liam smiled. They took off and drove down the road. He took Theo’s free hand and they went down the road. Eventually passing a sign:  **Leaving Beacon Hills** .


	2. Hollywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first stop on the Thiam road trip! Hollywood!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more romantic, first time, and smut tbh.

Their first stop was not too far from home, only a few hours. They didn’t really plan on doing too much. They went to the Hollywood sign for a selfie, something they wanted to do at every location. They went down the walk of fame and pointed out what stars they knew, what stars they didn't, what stars they hated, and what stars they loved. They checked into their hotel for the night and got ready.

“Where are we going?” Liam asked. He was just in his underwear and was not sure what to wear.

“It’s an Italian Restaurant a short drive down the road.” Theo said. “I googled it and it seemed pretty good. Is that fine with you?” 

“Dinner and dessert?” Liam asked.

Theo walked over to him in a tank top and his underwear. “Your dessert is right here.” 

Liam got hard. “Tonight? Really?” 

Theo wrapped his arms around Liam, picked him up, and kissed him. “If you want to, I do. We’re here on an adventure. Alone. Not under your parents roof. In love.”

Liam smiled at how cheesy Theo was being. “Yes.” He kissed Theo hard. He could feel his dick get hard against Theo’s chest. “Stop now, or we won’t be making it to dinner.”

“Oh a hungry Liam is a grumpy Liam and no one wants that.” Theo said. He then leaned in and whispered in Liam’s ear. “Especially when I want him in a really good mood later.

Liam bit his lip. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Theo said, putting Liam down. “Now get ready. I should change my underwear.” 

“Why? Did you cum in them from that?” Liam asked. “I hope you last longer than that.” He tried to joke.

“No.” Theo said, slipping them off. He was digging in his bag. “I just think you’d like me in a jockstrap better.”

Liam nodded vigorously. “Please.”

Theo smiled as he picked a few out of his bag. “Hmm. Red, blue, black, purple, or pink? What do you think, Liam?”

“Black.” Liam said. He felt his heart racing already. He had to go their entire dinner with Theo sitting across from him looking sexy as hell and knowing that underneath he had a jockstrap on.

“Don’t get too excited, Little Wolf.” Theo said, pointing out that Liam’s dick was sticking out of the bottom of his underwear.

“You’re such a tease.” Liam said.

“No, Liam. A tease would do this.” Theo stood in front of Liam and bent over in front of him. His ass right in front of Liam. He pretended to pick something up. Then he shot up and straddled Liam. He grinded against him and hovered his lips above Liam’s. He looked him square in the eyes. “Now that’s teasing.” He laughed and got up.

“You’re a fucking jerk.” Liam said. If Theo couldn’t see Liam’s boner before, he clearly could now. 

“But you love me.” Theo smiled. 

Liam crossed his arms grumpily. “I do.”

“Then get ready.” Theo said, throwing some pants at the boy. 

After some distractions and lots of drooling from Liam, the two finally finished getting ready. Theo offered his hand. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” Liam said, taking Theo’s hand. The two left their room hand in hand. “Do you want me to drive?” They walk to the elevator.

Theo gave Liam a look and said, “Really?”

“Well are you gonna drive this  _ entire  _ road trip?!” Liam asked.

“Valid point, but no not tonight.” Theo said. “I want to do whatever you ask me.” 

“Whatever I ask.” Liam raises an eyebrow. 

“Anything.” Theo says. The elevator dings and they get in. 

Liam realizes they have a lot of moments in elevators. He grabs Theo’s hips and kisses him hard. Their tongue’s entering each other’s mouths. They heard the elevator begin to slow. “Sorry.” Liam panted.

“Never apologize for kissing me.” Theo said. “Ever.” He stressed. 

They got to the car and drove off.Luckily for them, it was a short drive. They got to the restaurant and Theo made Liam wait so he could open the door for him. “How romantic.” Liam rolled his eyes.

They entered the building and were met with the hostess. “Hi, reservation is under Raeken, table for 2?”

“Right this way, please.” She said leading them to their table. “Here you are, your server will be with you shortly.”

“Thank you.” Theo pulled Liam’s chair out for him.

“You don’t have to do that.” Liam said, sitting.

“I know that I don’t  _ have  _ to, but I want to.” Theo said walking around to his chair. They both picked up their menus and tried to decide what they wanted. “I think I want seafood angel hair pasta. Comes with mussels, clams, shrimp, and calamari. What are you thinking of getting?”

Liam had a puzzled look on his face. “Either just a burger or steak. Are you sure you want something that heavy?”

Theo smiled coyly. “Why do you ask, Liam?”

“Just because I thought that you were gonna be - well we talked about that - you just. I thought. Later on after we - I mean, when we.” Liam was stammering on his words and Theo couldn’t help but laugh. “Theo!” 

“Sorry, babe. I’m just messing with you.” He leaned in and whispered. “And yes, I am bottoming later.” Liam turned bright red. “Don’t forget, I still have my jockstrap on.” Liam’s eyes went wide and Theo smiled. “I can smell the arousal on you.” 

“Theo, shhhh.” Liam said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Are you embarrassed to be sleeping with me?” Theo asked, almost taken back. 

“No! Not at all! But, shhhh.” Liam said, his cheeks now bright red.

“Hello gentlemen, can I get you anything to drink?” The waiter asked.

“Just water for me.” Theo said. 

“Same.” Liam sighed. He glared at Theo. “You’re evil.”

Theo laughed. “I thought we moved past that.”

“No, no! I mean, yes we have. Ugh.” He puts his head down. “I’m ruining this night, aren’t I?”

“Little Wolf, I’m teasing you.” He grabbed Liam’s hand. “I love you, you’re not ruining anything.”

Liam slowly lifted his head up from his arm and poked his eye up. “Promise?” 

“Yes. C’mon. Here….let’s play our game.” Theo suggested.

Liam shot right up. He loved playing 20 questions with Theo, learning more about his boyfriend was always fun and he felt it made them grow closer together. “Okay! Hmmmmmm. I actually don’t think I know this, what’s your favorite color?” 

“Pink.” Theo said. He saw Liam look a little confused. “I like black too. Pink and black is a badass combination, so is red and black.” Liam smiled at his boyfriend. 

“Here are your waters. Are you ready to order?” The waiter asked. 

“I’ll have the seafood angel hair pasta.” Theo said.

“And I’ll have the steak, well done, with the roasted potatoes.” Liam replied. 

“So, my turn.” Theo smiled. Liam took a drink of his water. “What do you wanna do to me tonight?”

Liam almost spit out his water. “Theo!”

“What?! I’m curious.” Theo exclaimed. “I mean we talked about finally doing it, but we never like talked about it.” 

“I guess not, no. I mean….we talked about you….bottoming.” Liam whispered, and Theo tried not to laugh. “But, I do want to try that some time.”

“Of course, Little Wolf.” Theo said.

“But tonight, I wanna make love to you.” Liam said.

“I’m in love with you and extremely turned on.” Theo says.

“I can smell it.” Liam replied. The wait for their food was excruciatingly long and they both just wanted to eat and get out of there. That is exactly what they did. As soon as Liam scooped his last bite in he got the waiter's attention. “Check please!” 

They sped back to the hotel, the door wasn’t even close and Liam had Theo against the door making out with him. “I’ve waited so long for this.” Liam said between their kisses.

“Me too, babe.” Theo said. Theo grabbed Liam and picked him up, carrying him to the bed. Liam wrapped his legs around Theo’s waist and put his hands on his face. Theo felt the bed on the back of his legs and fell backwards, still kissing Liam.

Both boys laughed, but continued to make out. Liam, now on top of Theo, moves his hands up Theo’s shirt and takes it off. Liam sits up and practically rips his own off. He kisses Theo’s throat and can hear the chimera let out a soft moan. He stands up and pulls his pants and underwear off in one motion. Theo just nods in approval and proceeds to take his pants off. “Leave the jock on. Just for a bit?” Liam asks. 

“Only for you, Little Wolf.” Theo nodded. He laid back, his arms behind his head. “Coming back?” He asked slyly.

Liam slowly climbed over him. His hands glided up Theo’s legs first. He kissed up Theo’s thighs, kissed up his happy trail, his abs, slowly bit his nipple, and went back to making out with him. Liam pushed his hips forward against his boyfriends. “Theo.” Liam moaned. 

Theo decided to take control. He rolled them over, now on top of Liam. He began to kiss Liam’s neck and leave a hickey there. His hands rubbed Liam’s chest until he grabbed the boy's cock and he lightly stroked it. “I want you.” Theo pleaded to Liam. “Shower. I need to be ready.”

“I’m coming.” Liam said. 

They got out of bed and made out on the way to the shower. Theo took the jock off and they got under the water. Both of them were practically starving for each other. Liam had Theo against the wall while they made out. Theo always thought he was more dominant, but he genuinely liked when Liam took control. Theo grabbed soap and cleaned himself, he wanted this to be perfect for Liam. 

“Stand under the water.” Liam ordered. Theo stepped back and let the water hit his body. Liam admired the view. He loved Theo for who he was as a person, but his sexy body was a huge perk. Liam sunk to his knees. He looked up at Theo and he was already excited in anticipation. Liam kissed his happy trail again and licked down the length of his cock. He swirled his tongue around the head and grabbed Theo’s balls. This earned a big moan from Theo who was clearly enjoying it. Liam’s hand rubbed on Theo’s thighs and around to squeeze his ass. 

“Fuck.” Theo moaned out. His hands tangled themselves in Liam’s hair. “Liam, yes!” He is loving what his boyfriend is doing with his mouth. Theo pushed Liam deeper and Liam began to gag. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

Liam looked up at him. “Don’t be. It was hot.” He panted. Liam went right back to sucking Theo off. Theo continued to push Liam deeper and deeper down his cock. He felt his warm breath around his cock.

“Liam. I don’t wanna cum yet.” Theo pleaded. “I want you to fuck me. Please.”

Liam stood up and turned the water off. Both boys stepped out and dried off quickly. “How do you wanna do this?” Liam asked.

Theo kissed him and went on all fours. “Let’s start here. We have all vacation to try new positions.” Liam pressed himself up against Theo. He knew Theo cleaned so he wanted to try something new. He spread Theo’s ass cheeks and saw his hole. He took a deep breath and started to rim Theo. “Fuck!” Theo was expecting a finger, but not Liam’s tongue. “That feels so good!” Liam was unsure at first, but hearing Theo’s words confirmed this was a good choice. Liam played with Theo’s balls as he tongued the boys hole. He flicked it back and forth working his way around the rim. “Please. I need you.” Theo begged. “Please.”

“Please, what?” Liam teased.

“Fuck me.” Theo said. “Liam, I want you inside me.” Theo was excited to feel Liam inside of him. Before this, they talked about the whole condoms or not debate. Yes everyone should wear condoms and practice safe sex, but as a werewolf and a chimera the risk of disease was gone so they decided to go bareback. 

Liam started with one finger inside of Theo to open him up. He made sure his finger had plenty of lube and moved it around which caused Theo to let out many moans. He added a second finger and felt Theo’s hole stretch more. He heard his heart race face faster and he could tell Theo was enjoying this. He moved his fingers back and forth and wiggled them around so Theo could be ready for Liam’s dick. “You ready? Should we have a safeword?”

“Uhhh, Mason?” Theo asked.

“Yeah, I don’t really wanna hear you moaning my best friends name while I have sex with you.” Liam said.

“Okay, fair enough. Let’s just do like a number. 9. Your jersey number.” Theo said.

Liam smiled knowing that Theo knew what his lacrosse journey number was. “Okay, 9. You ready?”

“Yes.” Theo said. “Do it. I want you. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Liam said. He lined his cock up with Theo’s hole. Liam was about 9 inches and he hoped Theo was ready. He pressed his head into the hole and head Theo let out a moan filled with ecstasy.

“Liam.” Theo moaned. “Yes!” Liam smiled hearing Theo’s words. He knew this was meant Theo wasn’t in pain and was enjoying it. He pushed in further and saw Theo’s back arch and that turned Liam on more, which he really didn’t think was possible, but life with Theo was full of surprises. Liam saw Theo grip the sheets and heart his breath. His moans. “Liam.” Liam started to move in and out of Theo’s hole.

“I love you.” Liam said as he had sex with Theo. “I fucking love you.” He started to pick up pace. His thighs slapped against Theo’s ass which resulted in a clapping noise that filled the room. “Oh fuck!” Liam said. “Theo!” Liam said as he fucked his boyfriend hard.

“Liam! Yes! Go harder. I can take it.” Theo said. Liam went harder. “Oh yes! Liam. Let me ride you.” Liam pulled out and sat on the bed. Theo sat right down on Liam’s dick. He grabbed Liam’s face and kissed him. He bit his lip. “Liam, yes. I’m so close.” Theo said. “I want to really feel you.” He said. Liam knew this meant Theo wanted Liam to cum inside of him. “Please.”

“Yes.” Liam said pounding his hips harder into Theo’s ass. He wrapped his arms around Theo to hold him close. He liked this because he could kiss him while they had sex. “I love you.” Fuck. I love you.” He said rocking his hips harder.

Theo pressed his ass down hard against Liam’s cock. “Liam, I’m - I’m. Argh!” Theo’s cock came all over Liam’s chest. “Please.”

Liam was overcome with emotion and then he came inside of Theo. Both boys collapsed. Liam held Theo tight and panted. “I love you.”

“I love you, Little Wolf.” Theo said, still trying to catch his breath. “Maybe we should clean up though.”

“Give me a minute.” Liam asked. That had taken a lot out of him. 

Theo slowly got up. “Another quick shower?” He held out his hand. “Just to wash up.”

Liam took his hand. “Yes.” They went to the shower and they rubbed each other’s bodies down. Liam was used to having his scent on Theo, but now not only was it on Theo, but it was IN Theo. They kissed gently in the shower. Their hands rubbed each other clean. When they got out and laid in their bed they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“We did that.” Theo said. “I loved it.”

Liam turned red and smiled. “I did too. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Theo said. They pulled each other close. “You have the most beautiful blue eyes.”

“You have the most beautiful green eyes.” Liam said in return. The rest of the night they spent complimenting each other and slowly fell asleep. 

This was their first stop, they knew that the rest of their trip was sure to be filled with excitement, adventure, and definitely more sex. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next stop on their road trip!


	3. Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam get to Las Vegas! They meet an old friend of Theo and embark on a little mission. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the stage Madam Loque Yah Door!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like half smut, half adventure.

After a long night, Theo and Liam woke up in each other’s arms. Liam woke up first. It was 7:30 and he knew their drive today was around 4 - 5 hours. He looked up and saw Theo sleeping soundly. He remembered the boy who had continuous nightmares and felt alone, now they had each other and he slept soundly. Sure, sometimes he still had nightmares about Tara, but Liam was always there to help him. Liam nudged into Theo’s neck and gave him gentle kisses. “Theo.” He cooed. 

Theo groaned. “That feels good, Little Wolf.” 

“We should get ready if we wanna get to Vegas in the early afternoon.” Liam replied. “Let’s go, Theo.” He jumped up. 

“Ugh, fine.” Theo said, standing. He looked and saw both he and Liam were still naked. He ran up to Liam and picked him up. He began to smother the boy in kisses.

“Theooooo.” Liam said. 

“You’re just so sexy, Little Wolf.” Theo said. He grabbed Liam’s waist from behind and kissed down his neck.

“Theo.” Liam moved his hand behind his back and just grabbed Theo’s thigh. He turned his head to catch Theo’s lips. Theo sees this and turns Liam around and picks him up. They make out like this, Theo holding Liam in his arms. Theo backs up and falls on to the bed. They both burst out laughing. “We really should go.”

“Yes, but why waste a really sexy guy naked in my bed.” Theo said.

“Technically, it’s our bed. And technically it’s the hotel's bed.” Liam corrected. 

“Shut up.” Theo said. He rolled over and put Liam on his back. “Let me just help you out, then we can go?”

“What do you - OH!” Liam said, his eyes practically rolling to the back of his head. He looked and Theo took no time in putting Liam’s entire dick in his mouth. “Fuck.” Theo was sucking him off. He didn’t do it yesterday and it seemed like he was quite eager to do so. Liam wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. Should he grip Theo’s hair like Theo did to him? Should he grip his sheets? Should he put his hands behind his head? 

Theo came off him with a pop. “Liam, I can smell you stressing. Are you okay? Are you not enjoying this?”

“No, no I am.” Liam said. “I just, I wasn’t sure where to put my hands or what you would want.”

Theo smiled. “Just close your eyes, lay back, and enjoy. If you wanna do something do it, if not then just enjoy babe.” He then went right back down on Liam.

Liam loves Theo. He loves how direct the man is. He closed his eyes and just felt so calm and turned on. He loved Theo’s warm mouth. He loved the way Theo worked his tongue. Liam’s eyes then went wide. Theo lifted Liam’s balls and licked Liam’s taint. That was Liam’s last straw. “Theo. I’m gonna cum.” Theo went right back to Liam’s dick in the nick of time. Liam shot his load and Theo swallowed the boy's cum. 

Theo took a second to make sure he took it all and then came up from Liam’s dick. He kissed the boy and patted his side. “Let’s get ready.”

“Wait, shouldn’t I help you?” Liam asked.

Theo smiled, as he always does seeing his boyfriend. “This morning was about helping you get off. You can just repay me another time. As you said, we need to get ready.” He stood up and grabbed his suitcase. “Let’s go, Liam.” He taunted.

Liam stood up and kissed Theo before getting dressed and packing his bag. After they checked out, they hit the road to Las Vegas. “So you have a friend in Vegas who got us a room for free? You do realize how sketchy that sounds, right?”

“He was an ally for the Doctors and I did a favor for him a few years back. He owes me one.” Theo explained.

“By favor, do you mean….” Liam didn’t wanna say murder, but he definitely meant it. 

“No, I didn’t kill anyone.” Theo said, knowing what Liam meant. Liam just sighed in relief. “I just roughed a few guys up for him.” 

“Him?” Liam said, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

“Liam, you’re the only guy I’ve done anything with. Literally anything.” Theo assures his boyfriend. 

“Fine, who is he anyways?” Liam said, still being jealous.

“He’s a drag queen actually, Madam Loque Yah Door.” Theo stated. 

“I just don’t see you hanging out with a drag queen.” Liam laughed.

“I was his bodyguard.” Theo said. “He’s a Kitsune actually. A  _ mori _ or a Kitsune of the forest. So he kinda feels the energy around him in the Earth.”

“So like an Earthbender?” Liam asked. 

“Kinda, yeah.” Theo said. 

“So, do I call him Madam Loque Yah Door? Like the full name? Do I say he? You said he. Do I use his real name?” Liam said realizing he had about 70 more questions.

Theo laughed in response. “Don’t worry so much, Little Wolf. Just call him Madam if you want. And you can call him he, it’s okay, Liam.” Theo knew that Liam was trying to be respectful, but he couldn’t stop himself from giggling at how adorable his boyfriend was being. 

“Okay. So a kitsune of the forest?” Liam started.

“Yeah, he can control trees and manipulate nature. Like I literally said a minute ago.” Theo said.

“Okay, Mr. Smart Ass.” Liam said.

“An ass you fucked last night.” Theo replied.

Liam turned beat red. “Did you….like it?”

“I loved it, Liam.” Theo knew that Liam knew he loved it, but Liam’s anxiety had a tendency to take over and make him second guess everything. Even how Theo feels about Liam. “I love any time I’m with you. Cuddling. Fighting bad guys. Fucking. Watching Disney movies. Going down on you. Literally anything.” 

“I loved it too, Theo.” Liam said. He turned red and knew he had to change the subject. “Are we there yet?” 

“If you start that shit, I will punch you. We have been driving for maybe 20 minutes. We have around four hours left. So get comfy.” Theo said. 

Liam closes his eyes and ends up falling asleep.  _ He opens his eyes and realizes he’s in a dream. He’s standing in the tunnels and Theo is there with Scott. Scott and Theo are arguing about Liam’s safety, but what are they trying to protect him from? _

_ “Liam is safe with me!” Theo roared. _

_ “I’m his Alpha! They are coming for him. What will you do? Just murder them?” Scott taunted. _

_ “If I can protect him, yes. By any means.” Theo threatened. “I’ll fight anyone who stands in my way.” _

_ “Is that a threat, Theo?” Scott asks, his eyes glowing deep red. _

_ “Stop it! Both of you!” Liam yelled. _

_ Theo looked at Liam. “Liam, move!” _

_ “Now!” Scott added. _

_ Liam turned, he saw glowing eyes. _

“Liam?” Theo’s voice said. Liam jolted up. “Are you okay?”

Liam’s catching his breath. “Yeah, just had a weird dream is all.” This dream felt strange. It felt more real, but his life was always being chased by monsters, so who knows? “Are we there yet?”

“Almost. You were out for a while. Madam actually called. He said he may need our help with a monster or something.” Theo said. 

“I thought this vacation was gonna be monster free. What monster is there?” Liam asked.

“He’s not really sure. That’s what he wants us to figure out.” Theo replied.

“Did Madam say if there were any clues or anything for us to go on?” Liam asked. “Then maybe we can text Scott and he can check the bestiary.” 

“No, but Scott would probably tell us to stay out of it. Or try and come fight on our own.” Theo said. “Not that I don’t trust him, I do. I just enjoy this adventure, just the two of us.” 

“Yeah, but if we don’t know we may have to ask him.” Liam said.

“True. True. I guess we’ll see when we get there. Here’s the exit.” Theo said, pulling off the road.

Liam and Theo looked in amazement at the lights. The city was so much brighter and louder than Beacon Hills. Liam had never really seen anything like it. Theo loved the puppy look on Liam’s face. “Theo! Look at that!” Theo wasn’t sure where to look because Liam kept changing where he was pointing to. 

“There’s where we’re staying. The Meadow Hotel and Club.” Theo announces. 

“Meadow? For a like nature kitsune?” Liam says. 

“A mori.” Theo corrected Liam.

“Right.” Liam said, observing all of the nature elements on the hotel. Theo parked the car and they grabbed their bags to check in.

“Hello, gentlemen.” The man behind the desk said. “Checking in?”

“Yes, there should be a single room, one bed, two guests, under Raeken. Madam should have put it through.” Theo explained.

“Ah, yes. Madam’s friends. She actually gave you the lovers suite. Floor 9, take the elevator up, take a right, and it is right down the hall. It’s the only bedroom on the floor. The rest of that floor is specialized for a couples getaway. Massages, a sauna, and a private hot tub.” The man explained. 

“Thank you.” Theo said, taking the key card. “Do you know where Madam is? I know she’ll want to see us.”

“She will be getting ready for her show. She doesn’t like to be interrupted.” The man said.

“Oh, I’m aware. We will see her at her show I guess. Thank you.” Theo said. Then he and Liam went to the elevator. Theo could tell Liam was bursting to say something. 

When they finally got in the elevator, Liam burst. “YOU AND THAT GUY SAID SHE. WHAT. DO. I. USE?!” 

Theo laughed. “Babe, you can use either. Seriously, I use he because he told me either. Others I guess know him as she in drag so they say she. I say she sometimes. She always said either was fine and I respect her pronouns.”

“So her preferred pronouns are he or she?” Liam asked.

“Well, it’s just pronouns. Preferred makes it sounds like it’s what he wants. In a sense it is, but it’s not preferred, it is his actual pronouns. But yes, he or she.” Theo explained.

“I clearly have a lot to learn.” Liam said.

Theo put his arm around Liam. “And I’m here to help you.” The elevator dings and they step out and see their door at the end of the hallway. They opened the door and the room smelled like lavender. The bed was huge with dark red sheets. The mirror was heart shaped. Their bathroom had a walk-in shower and a soaker tub with jets. 

This was the most luxurious place Liam has ever stepped foot in. “Holy shit. And we don’t have to pay? We have to do something.”

“When we go to Madam’s show, we get a nice dinner and tip generously.” Theo suggested. 

“What time is the show?” Liam asked. 

“8:30 it starts. It’s 2pm now. We should go maybe around 7 to get dinner and good seats.” Theo said. 

“In the meantime….” Liam took off his pants and shirt. “I wanna use that tub. You gonna join me?” 

“Oh, fuck yes.” Theo hurriedly took his clothes off. Theo filled the tub with hot water and got in. Liam got in after and laid back in his arms.

“This is perfect.” Liam said snuggling back into Theo’s arms. 

“Anytime I’m with you is perfect.” Theo replied. He kissed Liam’s neck and held his boyfriend tight. He kissed up his neck and whispered in his ear. “I am in love with you, Liam Dunbar.” 

This sent a chill down Liam’s spine. “I’m in love with you, Theo Raeken.” He turned his head and to catch Theo’s lips in a soft kiss. Liam loved Theo’s lips on his. When they kissed, nothing else in the world mattered. Liam laid back and they laid that way for a while. The jets hit Theo’s back and both of their sides. This was paradise. 

They dried themselves off and Theo picked Liam up and carried him to their bed. They fell and made out naked. Theo’s hands traveled down Liam’s back. “I want you, Liam. Again. Please.” They looked at the clock and they still had some time for quick fun before they had to get ready. 

“Turn over.” Liam said smiling. Theo rolled over onto his stomach. He felt Liam’s knees at his sides. Liam’s hands rubbed Theo’s shoulders. Theo was not going to say no to his boyfriend massaging him. Liam leaned down and kissed Theo’s neck gently. He gave kisses down his neck and to the top of his back. He stuck his tongue out and glided it down Theo’s spine and over his ass. He grabbed some lube and got Theo ready. He fingered his boyfriend and was going very gentle to him.

“Liam. Please.” Theo begged.

Why deny Theo what he wanted? Liam thrusted into his boyfriend earning a deserved moan. “Theo, you are so tight.” 

“Oh, shit.” Theo moaned. “Fuck me, babe. Harder.” 

Liam tightened his grip on Theo’s thighs. He pushed in harder and the two went at it. Liam hit something and he could tell he was right on Theo’s prostate. 

“Oh, right there. Liam. Yes, YES!” Theo said. After a few more thrusts, Liam came inside of Theo. The feeling was so sensational that Theo turned over and shot his load all over his chest, trying to avoid getting them on the bed. “Fuck.” He panted. 

Liam licked Theo’s abs clean. “Yum.”

“That is so fucking hot.” Theo said seeing Liam lick his cum from his chest. 

“We should get ready.” Liam said.

“Yeah, I just need to catch my breath.” Theo smiled. 

Liam laughed and laid next to him. He held Theo close. “I’ll get up when you’re ready.”

“Liam, if we cuddle. I will not be getting out of bed. I will go for round two.” Theo admitted. “And I want that, but we do have plans.”

“Fiiiine.” Liam groaned. He got up and shook his ass in Theo’s face. “I was ready, but maybe next time.” 

Theo’s mouth watered. “You’re making this very hard.”

Liam smiled slyly. “I can see that.”

“Oh shut up. Tonight, when we get back. That ass is mine.” Theo said. He stood up and they began to get dressed. Since it was a restaurant with live performance, they both wanted to dress nice. Theo wore dark red dress pants and a suit coat with a white button down shirt. He left the top 3 buttons open. Liam wore the same thing, but in a light blue instead of dark red. Theo loved this look because it really brought out Liam’s eyes and made them pop.

They went downstairs and sat at their table. They got their food and were enjoying a nice meal. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, Madam Loque Yah Door!” An announcer said.

They watched a drag queen who appeared to be over 6 feet tall strut across the stage to the microphone. “Well, good evening ladies and gentlemen. It’s magnificent to have you all here!” Madam scanned the room. “Well, I just want to welcome some dear friends of mine. A pair of lovebirds out there, this first song is for you two.” The music began and Madam began to sing. The song was  _ Can’t Help Falling In Love  _ which was a song by Elvis, but there have been so many covers that it was hard to keep up which rendition Madam was doing. It was a nice slow tempo and beautiful. Theo and Liam kept holding hands and gazing into each other’s eyes. After the song was over, Madam received a thunderous applause. The music changed and Madam spun to reveal an outfit and a wig change. This song was much more upbeat and she was lip syncing. 

For Liam’s first drag show, he was really living his life. Madam sang live, did kicks, flips, splits, death drops, and everything. She was not a one trick pony. Liam was amazed and loving it. Theo lip up watching the show, but seeing Liam’s smile was what made him smile.

The show ended and the boys were granted permission to go backstage and see Madam. Her eyes lit up seeing them. “Theo Raeken! You little devil, get over here!” She hugged him.

“Hi, Madam, great to see you. This is my boyfriend, Liam.” Theo gestured to Liam.

“Madam, amazing show! Great to meet you.” Liam said.

“Oh, thank you darling!” She said, giving him a hug. “When you called Theo and said you’d be in town I was over the moon! And when you said your boyfriend was coming I was like ‘this boy finally realized he is gay!’ Or bi. Whatever, I knew you had a thing for guys. You two are the cutest. But, I digress. Now, Liam, did Theo tell you about when he worked with me?”

“He said he was a bodyguard for you.” He answered. 

“Yes, the best one I had. The Doctors helped us for a little while.” Madam said.

Liam scoffed and Madam shot him a look. “Sorry, the Dread Doctors did a lot more damage for us than they did good. Although, they did bring me Theo.”

“Well, when the Doctors were here we had a little pixie problem. The Doctors took some to use in their experiments. Theo was here and helped fight off other creatures who tried to take the pixies. Well the pixies have come back, but so has a new creature. This creature is taking the pixies. Admittedly, the pixies are pests, but my power and theirs are almost intertwined. They help keep the area here green.” Madam said.

“Is there any clue as to what kind of creature could be doing this?” Liam asked.

“Any scent or marking?” Theo added.

“No, but my sense of smell isn’t as keen as yours. That’s where I was hoping you two would come in.” She said.

“Okay, let’s go.” Liam said.

“Darling, I have to get out of drag first. You two wait outside. Go, go now.” She shooed them out. 

Liam and Theo waited in the lobby of the hotel. They were able to sit and talk for a bit. Theo knew de-dragging would take Madam some time. 

“So, pixies?” Liam asked. “What did the Doctors use those for?”

“I have no clue. Maybe he wanted to make a werepixie. They made other combos, so who knows what else they made, or were going to try and make.” Theo said. “They usually hung out behind the hotel. The trees are their homes. That will probably be where we look first.”

“Do you know any creatures that hunt pixies?” Liam asked.

“Not sure, but let's be honest. It could be anything.” Theo said. They looked outside and saw all the lights of the night life out in Vegas. “Sorry, I thought we may have time to explore.”

“Oh shut up. I am with my extremely attractive boyfriend on vacation. We are getting ready to fight some creature to help his friend and her pixies. We had bomb ass sex this afternoon and I know we are gonna have more this trip.” Liam said. “So do not apologize.”

Theo never imagined any kind of happiness like this in his life, but Liam gave him that. “I love you, Little Wolf.”

“And I love you, Theodore.” Liam said. Theo made a face at Liam calling him by his full name. “No? We’ll figure something out.” He leans forward and kisses Theo. 

“Okay boys, you ready?” A man said.

“You are?” Liam asked.

“Liam, that’s Madam.” Theo said.

“Oh darling, the illusion when I am in drag is real and must work real well.” He laughed. “Are you both ready?”

“Should we have anything?” Liam asked.

“You have claws and fangs. I have my weapons all around me. And these.” Madam held up her weapon.

“Are those makeup brushes?” Liam asked. 

“To some, yes. But for me, they are my tails. I don’t use them often, but if I need some more power they can be quite useful, darling.” Madam explained. 

The three of them went to the back of the hotel where there were a group of trees. “So where are the pixies?” Liam asks.

“They’ll only come out if they want to.” Madam said. 

“Liam. Do you smell that?” Theo asks. “Smell.”

Liam sniffs around. “I recognize that smell. I just don’t know what it is.”

“I do.” Theo says. “It’s a garuda.”

“A weregaruda?” Madam asks.

“I don’t know. It could legit just be a garuda. I don’t know about any other chimeras.” Theo said. 

“What would a garuda want with the pixies?” Liam asked.

“It can take the pixies powers and grow stronger.” Theo said.

“My poor babies. They’re annoying little shits, but I do love them!” Madam exclaimed. “We have to save them.”

“Do you know when he usually attacked?” Liam asked.

“I think at night. So it could be here now.” Madam said.

“We have to hide somewhere and swoop in.” Theo said. 

“Or….” Madam said. She raised her hands and vines began to twist and turn around the boys. Each of them had their own tree to hide in. “Now we wait darlings.”

They sat in their tree camouflage and waited. The trees masked their scent so when the garuda got there, they wouldn’t be noticed. 

They heard wings flap and could see through the grains of wood a figure landing. They saw the blue claws. “Come out, come out, wherever you are.” 

Liam lunged from his tree and jumped at the garuda. Theo, seeing Liam be reckless jumped after the garuda too. “Madam!” 

Madam emerged from the trees and used vines to hold the garuda in place. “Why are you taking my pixies?”

“These pixies are power. I want power.” He scowled. His claws were a deep purple. “I’m so close to being an Alpha. These were blue, and now they are purple. Once they are red I will have enough power to be an Alpha.”

“That’s not how it works!” Liam said. “You may get a lot of power, but you’ll never be an Alpha that way.”

“Trust me, I know from experience.” Theo said.

“Let me go!” He said.

“Promise you’ll leave.” Madam said.

“Fine! Let. Me. Go.” The garuda demanded. Madam released the vines from his grip. He stood up then lunged at Liam. He went to dig his claws into his chest. 

Madam was quick and got a vine on his hand to save Liam before he could be impaled. “Bitch!” Madam laughed.

“What are you gonna do with me?” The garuda asked.

That was a great question. Most monsters in Beacon Hills were either reformed or dead. Theo and Liam didn’t want to kill and they weren’t so keen on inviting him on their road trip to be a new member of the pack. 

“You took my pixies lives, darling.” Madam approached him, her eyes glowed a deep green, and she shot the vine through the garuda’s chest. “And I take yours.” She pulled it out and the body collapsed back to the ground. 

“You killed him.” Liam said. “We could have tried to help him or do something. We didn’t have to kill him.”

“We didn’t have to, no. But he took my pixies lives.” Madam said. “He deserved to pay.” 

“What is your plan with the body?” Theo asked. Liam knew that Theo had experience with this. 

“This.” She said and the body was sucked into the ground. “I honestly couldn’t have done it without both of your help, darlings.” 

Theo was staring at the ground and taking deep breaths. Liam took his hand. “Theo, it’s okay.”

Theo’s eyes were glowing on and off as he was being anchored down by Liam. “I just….after Gerard….I didn’t…..”

“ _ You  _ didn’t do that.” Madam began. “He did it to himself, and I finished it.” She looks both him and Liam up and down. “You have changed, Theo. You were ruthless, blood thirsty, and would claw someone for looking at you the wrong way. You’re still protective, but the bloodlust is gone. It suits you.” 

“Madam, I’m sorry about the pixies.” Theo said. Liam could tell he was saying this to help work through his emotions and calm down.

“Everything should be okay now. You two enjoy your stay, boys.” Madam said going back to the hotel leaving Theo and Liam there.

Liam squeezed Theo’s hand. “I’m here. Let’s go inside.” Theo was led by Liam back inside and up to their room. Theo sat on the bed and Liam sat next to him. “Theo, you didn’t kill him.”

“I might as well have.” Theo said.

“Then if you did, I did.” Liam said. He glowed his eyes. “These aren’t blue. We didn’t do that. We were helping, Madam killed him.”

“She was protecting her pack, in a sense.” Theo said.

“Exactly. Scott would do the same for us. Or anyone in the pack.” Liam said. He hugs Theo. “I’m here for you, babe.”

“I just….I don’t want to go back down that path.” Theo admitted. 

“Let’s lay down, Theo. Trust me.” Liam said. They both stripped down to their underwear and got under the covers. They laid looking at each other. “Come here.” Liam opened his arms. Theo snuggled in and pressed his face against Liam’s chest. 

“I’m sorry.” Theo said, crying.

“Shhh, it’s okay, love.” Liam said.

“I promised we could have sex.” Theo continued to cry. “I just am not up for it.”

Liam laughed. “Theo, do not worry about it at all! I love you.”

Theo sat up. “I have anxiety. I get in my head. It eats me alive. I freak out.” He starts to breathe heavy. 

Liam rubs his back. “I get it, I do. I am here for you. You’re always here for me and I am always here for you.” Liam grabbed Theo’s hands. “Look at me.” Theo looked in his eyes. “Deep breath in. And out.” 

Theo kept his eyes locked on his boyfriends and did as he told me. He felt his heart rate slow. “It’s okay. I’m okay.” One last tear rolled down his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you. I am here for you, always.” Liam said. He wrapped his arms around Theo and slowly lowered themselves down back to laying down. “I have you.” 

Theo’s breath slowed down and he fell asleep in Liam’s arms. Liam smiled knowing that he could help Theo. He held his boyfriend close and fell asleep clutching him.

The next morning they woke up still cuddled up. Theo woke up first and kissed Liam’s chest. He kept giving small kisses and it made Liam wake up.

“Mmmmm. Good morning.” Liam said. Theo grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. “Wow.”

“I love you, Liam.” Theo said. He gave him one more kiss. “Thank you. For everything.” 

Liam smiled at him. “So, what’s on the agenda for today? Our first day in Vegas we fought a Garuda. What’s our second day gonna be like?” 

“Well your mom said if we get married she will kick both of our asses, so that’s out.” Theo joked. “She actually did say that, but that was not our plan.” 

“What is the plan then?” Liam said.

“I thought we would just explore the area if that’s okay. Not a real plan, but just go with the flow.” Theo said. 

“That sounds like a fantastic idea.” Liam said. “I know how we can start.” He pulls Theo on top of him and makes out with him. He brings his legs around Theo’s waist. He can feel Theo hard and rub against him. “I want it.”

“Are you sure?” Theo asked. 

“I want to feel you.” Liam moaned. “Please.” 

“Shower first.” Theo said. 

“I’ll go clean. You wait here.” Liam said.

“Why?” Theo asked, confused. 

“I just wanna be quick and go right back to this.” Liam practically ran to the bathroom. Theo laid back in the bed and resisted touching himself thinking about a naked Liam in the bathroom dripping wet. He heard the water turn off and Liam came back and straddled Theo. “I’m ready.” He kissed Theo. Theo pushed him up and rolled him over so Liam was on his back.

Theo moved down to Liam’s ass and wasted no time sticking his tongue in. He tongue fucked Liam and Liam let out a lot of moans. 

“Theo, please. Just do it. No fingers. Just go.” Liam moaned out.

“No fingers first? Are you sure?” Theo asked.

“Yes, I wanna feel you. Please.” Liam said arching his back more shaking his ass in Thes face. 

Theo grabbed the lube and rubbed it against Liam’s hole. He lubed up his dick and pressed himself into Liam. Liam’s head shot up as Theo entered him. This is when he knew that Theo should have opened him up a little bit first, but he didn’t care now. His boyfriend was having sex with him. Theo slowly slid in him and Liam winced. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, move!” Liam said back.

“Are you sure?” Theo asked.

“I love how considerate you are, but please fuck me.” Liam said. Theo slowly slid in and out of Liam. “Oh yeah. Oh yes, Theo!” As Theo fucked him, Liam’s body grew more relaxed. He puts his arms above his head and relaxes as Theo went to town on his ass.

“You like that?” Theo asked.

“Yes. Yes, Theo. Harder.” Liam begged.

“Harder?” Theo thought he was going pretty hard.

“Harder!” Liam said with much more command in his voice. Theo liked this, a lot. He loved when Liam was in control.

“I’m not gonna last much longer.” Theo admitted.

“Fuck. Me either. I wanna feel you, please.” Liam said. “Theo, yes!”

“Liam!” One more thrust and Theo shot his load up inside Liam. “Fuck.”

Liam came and shot it all over Theo’s chest. “I’m a shooter, sorry.” Theo slid out of him and fell down next to him. 

“I love you.” Theo said.

“I love you.” Liam replied and licked his cum off of Theo’s chest. He knew how hot it made Theo last time and it clearly had the same affect this time. 

After they caught their breath and got cleaned up in the shower, they got dressed and ready for the day. They walked around seeing the sights. In the day, the city was just as alive as it was at night. They walked around, tried some food, and then went to an arcade. “Theo, I have an idea.”

“What?” Theo asked.

“See the claw machine?” Theo looked. “The ones with the rings in it?”

“Yeah, they’re clearly plastic. We should try and win, wear the rings, take a picture in front of a chapel, and then text mom.” Liam laughed.

“She is going to kill us.” Theo said.

“So is that a yes?” Liam asked.

They walked over to the machine. They got the first ring on the first try. The second ring was not so lucky, but after nearly $20 they finally got two rings. They put them on, squeezing them on to their fingers, found a wedding chapel, and took a selfie. “So let’s see. I’ll had a heart emoji. Texting it to Mom, Mason, and Scott.”

“Literally the three people who will freak the fuck out the most.” Theo said.

“Exactly!” Liam hit send. Within 5 seconds his phone was ringing. “Oh shit, Mom is already calling.”

“Answer it!” Theo said.

“I’m scared to!” Liam said.

“You should be! We should be!” Theo said. His phone began to buzz. “She’s calling me now!” He hits on the answer button. “Hello?”

The phone isn’t on speaker phone, but it sure sounds like it. “THEODORE RAEKEN! LIAM DUNBAR! I SPECIFICALLY SAID DO NOT GET MARRIED IF YOU GO TO VEGAS. I WANT TO BE THERE FOR THE WEDDING HOW DARE YOU!!!”

“Mom, mom, mom! It was a joke!” Liam said snatching the phone. “One second, Theo take this. It’s Mason. Yeah mom, it was just a joke.”

Theo clicked the button. “Liam, I will kick your little werewolf ass if you got married without me there.”

“Wow does everyone just get mad they weren’t invited?” Theo laughed.

“Theo!? Why did you guys get married without us?” Mason sounded really sad.

“Mason, it was all a joke. Liam thought of it. It was a cruel prank, sorry.” Theo apologized.

“Tell Liam, I’m kicking his ass when you guys get back.” Mason said and he ended the call.

Theo handed Liam back his phone. “Okay mom, we love you. Bye.” Liam handed Theo back his phone. “She wasn’t happy.”

“Neither was Mason.” Theo said.

Liam felt his pocket vibrate. “It’s Scott.”

“You answer it this time. I answered both your mother and -” Theo was cut off by Liam answering and sticking the phone in his ear.

“Hello?! Liam?! Did you and Theo get married?! Dude congrats, but what the fuck!” Scott said.

“Hey Scott, it’s Theo. Liam’s too much of a chicken shit to tell anyone that it was his idea to prank everyone.” Theo said.

Liam took the phone. “I am not! Sorry, Scott.” They joked for a few minutes and hung up. “Jerk.”

“But I’m your jerk.” Theo said flashing his fake ring at Liam. 

Liam kisses Theo. “Yes you are.” 

Their dinner was beautiful and candle lit. They got back to the hotel and cuddled up. “Rest up, Little Wolf. Next stop, the Grand Canyon!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this stop on their adventure! :) Let me know what you think!


	4. The Grand Canyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam's dreams come back and they face a familiar face.

They woke up and hit the road early. They left a note for Madam Loque Yah Door at the front desk to say goodbye. This trip was another 4 - 5 hour trip, but they wanted to really maximize their time together. They left the hotel at 7am and hit the road, but this time Liam was driving. “Now if you scratch my car, I won’t have sex with you.”

“You don’t mean that.” Liam said.

“We’ll see.” Theo said.

Liam was confident in his driving abilities, but this was a heavy weight on his shoulders. “It will be fine.”

“I can drive, if you want Liam. You seem kinda tired.” Theo said.

Admittedly, Liam was tired. The dream he had on the way to Vegas kept weighing on his mind. It hasn’t happened again, but something about those eyes haunted him. It was like a warning. “I’ll drive the first half. I know you love your car and want to drive some of it.” 

“That’s fair.” Theo replied. The 2 hours seemed to fly by. The two boys joked about what their next adventure would be like. 

When they switched, Liam took no time to fall asleep. Theo smiled at his sleepy boyfriend. 

_ “Liam.” A voice said. “Liam.” _

_ Liam looked around. Now he was in a room that seemed to never end. The floor appeared to be made of smoke. “Hello?” He called out. _

_ “Liam.” The voice was familiar to Liam, but it was distorted. It was gentle and he could tell it was a girl’s voice. “Liam.” _

_ “Who are you? Where are you?” Liam called out. He turned and there were those eyes again. _

“Liam!” Theo yelled.

“What?!” Liam shot up. 

“Okay, now this is the second time this has happened. What’s going on?” Theo asked.

Liam told him about the dreams. “What if it’s some sort of message?”

“Like a banshee? Lydia?” Theo asked.

“No, I think I’d know her voice.” Liam replied. “It could be anything. I just see these glowing eyes.”

“What color were they?” Theo asked.

“White. White eyes. I never see a body, just the white eyes.” Liam said with terror in his voice. 

“White eyes. We have a nogitsune, a wendigo, hmmm, anything else?” Theo asked.

“I don’t know.” Liam said. “Let me just text Scott. I’ll say it’s a curiosity thing if he asks why.”

“Or say we were arguing about creatures with white eyes.” Theo laughed.

“Oh, that’s better.” Liam said. He began to type faster. “And send.” They continued down the road and 5 minutes later Liam’s phone rang. “Hello?”

“What have you two gotten into now?” Scott asks. 

“Nothing now! I mean in Vegas we had a kitsune/pixie/garuda incident, but now was just a debate Liam and I were having!” Liam hoped Scott couldn’t hear his heartbeat through the phone.

“A kitsune/pixie/garuda incident?! WHAT?!” Scott said. “Are you both okay?’

“Yeah, Scott. The kitsune is a friend of mine and she had a problem with a garuda who was stealing and killing her pixies. He thought he could absorb enough to become an alpha.” Theo explained.

“...That’s just. Wow. Okay.” Scott was dumbfounded. “Anyways, I checked the bestiary and only found a few ones with white eyes.” Scott explained a few different creatures with white eyes and Liam realized that none of them seemed to connect with his dream. “So who won the argument?” 

Theo and Liam looked in fear. They didn’t plan for this question. “I did.” They both said.

“Uh, huh. Where are you guys heading now?” Scott asked. Liam could tell Scott tried to change the subject.

“The Grand Canyon!” Liam said, with a lot of excitement in his voice.   
“Have fun and stay out of trouble! Bye!” Scott said, hanging up the phone.

“So think what you saw is anything like he said?” Theo asked.

“I don’t know. Let me think. First, you, Scott, and I were in the tunnels. Then I was alone in a room with a smoke floor and I heard this voice. I don’t know how they could relate. Literally at all.” Liam said. 

“Maybe it’s just a weird dream. Think of what Stiles said, when it happens a third time it’s a pattern. Twice is a coincidence. First it just happens.” Theo tried to explain.

“I guess.” Liam said. He tapped his legs. “So -” 

“If the next words out of your mouth are ‘are we there yet?’ I swear, I will get two twin beds at the hotel.” Theo grinded his teeth.

“Yeah right.” Liam said.

“Fine. But I’ll….uhhhhh.” Theo was at a loss of words of what to threaten Liam with.

“Oh, is the big bad Chimera out of threats?” Liam taunted.

“Shut up. We’re at our hotel.” Theo said, pulling in. 

They checked into their room and set their bags down. They laid in the bed to stretch their legs out after being in the car for that long. Theo kissed Liam. “What was that for?”

“Because I love you, Little Wolf.” Theo said. “Now, I suggest we drive out to the canyon today just to get a good look. Tonight, we rest up because we will be doing a lot of exploring tomorrow.” 

“Let’s go now! Then we can get take out and just relax.” Liam said. 

They drove to the Grand Canyon and saw some trails they would explore tomorrow.

_ Liam.  _

Liam looked around. Theo was ahead of him. “Theo did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Theo asked.

_ Liam. _

“There it was again. Someone’s calling me.” Liam said. “This is a dream. I’m not awake.” Liam clutched his head and sank to the ground.

Liam knelt down next to him. “Liam, you’re awake. You’re with me, Theo at the Grand Canyon. You are awake.” 

_ Liam.  _

_ Theo. _

Theo’s head shot up. “Someone called my name too.” 

There was an eerie presence and both boys clutched each other. Then, it was gone. “What just happened?” Liam asked.

“I - I really don’t know. But I heard it that time. It called out to both of us.” Theo said. “I don’t like this.”

“Let’s get out of here.” Liam suggested. 

The two got Chinese food and went back to the hotel. They were both really quiet as they ate their dinner. “What if it’s following us?”

“How can it get in our heads?” Liam asked.

“I don’t know.” Theo said. 

“I’m scared, Theo.” Liam admitted.

“I’ll protect you.” He put his arm around his boyfriend. “I’ll always protect you.”

Liam rubbed his head against Theo’s. “And I you.”

They finished their dinner and were quiet again. “Come here.” Theo said standing.

“Why?” Liam asked, perplexed.

“Just come here.” Theo said. Liam stood up. Theo put on a slow song. He put one hand on Liam’s waist and the other in Liam’s hand and pulled the boy close. Liam knew Theo was trying to take both of their minds off the voices.He rested his head on Theo’s shoulder. “This is nice.”

Liam smiled against his shoulder. “It is.” They stood there swaying in each other’s arms until the song ended. 

“Hot bubble bath cuddle?” Theo asked.

“Please.” Liam begged. 

“Get ready.” Theo replied. They both stripped their clothes off. Theo turned the hot water on, put in some bubble bath liquid, and added some epsom salt for them. It was soothing and the lavender calmed their anxieties which they seriously needed. 

Theo laid in the tub and Liam laid in his arms. They loved cuddling all the time. If they couldn’t cuddle, they’d try and hold hands. Having physical contact with each other was calming for each other. Theo held Liam closer. “You are so hot.” Liam said.

“You’re so hot.” Theo responded. He kissed down Liam’s neck blowing soap bubbles away.

“Can we play our game?” Liam asked.

“That’s a lame first question to start with, so my turn.” Theo joked. “What would you do if you won a million dollars?”

Liam pondered on the question for a minute. “First, I’d pay off my parents debts, their mortgage, and just help them out. They’ve done so much for me, it’s the least I could do. Then I would buy us a house and plan our future together.” 

“That sounds like a really thoughtful and responsible plan.” Theo commented.

“Do you, umm, want kids one day?” Liam asked. This was something that they haven’t really talked about before.

“It’s kinda complicated to answer.” Theo said and Liam’s heart sank. “I want to, yes. But I’m also terrified of the thought of being a father. I mean, I grew up with the Dread Doctors. They weren’t really the best examples of what a parent should be. I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“Well, I don’t think any parents know what to do. It’s an on the job learning kind of thing. I do want kids one day.” Liam said. “I hope that’s okay.”

“It is.” Theo smiled. “I guess with you by my side, it will be less scary. So would you want to adopt or do a surrogate?” 

“Part of me would like a surrogate, like just the fact that he is mine or your son.” Liam then realized his words. “I mean, in an ideal world. That’s what I imagine. Us being together, I mean. But adoption also appeals to me. I would love to help a child find their forever home. At Devenford we had this psycho teacher, but she was kind hearted. Anyways, she would talk about adoption and say that getting adopted is like being loved twice. Once because the family loved you so much that they want you to have the best life for them. And the second time when they find their forever home. Kinda cheesy, but I always liked that. Plus there are so many kids in foster care, it would be great to give them a loving home.”

“Well, I’d love to do either of those options with you one day.” Theo said.

“You see a future with me?: Liam asked.

“Do I see a future with you? Do I see a future with you? No Liam, I am just naked in this bathtub, on a cross country road trip, and dating you because it sounded like a fun idea.” Theo sassed. “Yes Liam, I see a future with you.”

Liam grew red. “I see one with you, too.”

“I want you and only you.” Theo said. Liam snuggled more against Theo and yawned. “You tired, Little Wolf?”

“Yeah, I am.” Liam said.

They got out of the tub a few minutes later, dried off, and laid in bed. “Do you want to be little spoon?” Theo asked.

“Actually, I want to be big spoon and hold you.” Liam said.

“No complaints here.” Theo said.

They cuddled and fell asleep.

_ Theo’s eyes opened and he knew he was in a dream. He was in a pitch black room, but the floor was made of smoke. Similar to what Liam said, minus the black room part. He looked around to see two white orbs in the distance.  _

_ “Hello?” Theo calls out. _

_ “Leave.” A voice rings out. _

_ Theo could tell those orbs were the two eyes. “Who are you?” _

_ “Leave him alone!” The voice bellowed.  _

_ “Liam?” Theo asked. “Leave Liam alone?” He saw something spiral toward him just about to hit his chest.  _

“Theo.” Liam said, shaking him awake.

“Now I’m having the dreams.” Theo said. 

“Are you okay?” Liam asked.

“It attacked me. It told me to leave you alone.” Theo said.

“It wants to protect me?” Liam said. “Why would some random thing want to protect me? And how is you leaving me alone protecting me?”

“It threw something at me.” Theo said.

“What was it?” Liam asked. “Are you okay?”

Theo looked at his chest. “You woke me before it hit me. I don’t know. It looked smallish. I couldn’t run though. The room I was in was black. The floor was smoke though. It was strange.”

“What the fuck is this?” Liam said. “This vacation is supposed to be about fun and us being in love. Some supernatural adventures are fine, but now it’s like someone is targeting you and trying to drive you from me.”

“I promise you, I am not going anywhere.” Theo said holding Liam’s arms that were still wrapped around him. 

“I got you. Let’s go back to sleep.” Liam said.

The two of them fell back asleep and luckily they were not plagued with any nightmares for the rest of the night. 

The next morning they woke up early to enjoy their day. Most of these trips were only a day or two, this one was a 3 day trip. A day to get there, a day to explore, and a day to leave. They packed backpacks with snacks and plenty of water and gatorade. 

After an hour of two of walking around they had a realization. “Liam, we’re lost.”

“No, we are not!” Liam protested.

“Liam. I marked that rock every time we passed it. There are 6 marks on it.” Theo explained and pointed to the rock.

“Okay, so maybe we are a little lost. But just a little!” Liam said.

Theo took his phone out. They tried to avoid their phones to save the battery in case something like this happened. “No service. Let me get my compass.” They had a map and compass in case this happened. They planned ahead. The compass was spinning around and around. “What is this?”

Liam looked at the compass. “That makes no sense.”

“Liam?” Theo tugged at his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Look.” Approaching them fast was a cloud of white smoke. It soon engulfed them. “Liam, do not let go of my hand!”

“I won’t!” Liam yelled.

They looked and 3 creatures appeared from the ground. “Theo Raeken!”

“What do you want with him?” Liam roared. He transformed, baring his fangs. 

A fourth figure appeared from the ground. “Theo Raeken! You were to remain in the ground. Your presence on this Earth is unnatural.”

Liam squinted his eyes to get a better look. “Kira?!”

The fourth figure looked up and it was indeed Kira. “Liam, get away from him.” She ordered. Liam hadn’t seen her in years. She had definitely become one with the Skinwalkers, she was almost unrecognizable. 

“No.” Liam planted his feet.

“Liam, he made you try and kill Scott. He is a monster.” Kira said.

“He is my boyfriend! I was the one who brought him back with your sword.” Liam said. He was standing in front of Theo. The Skinwalkers were behind Kira all armed with spears.

“You what?! Liam, put that  _ thing  _ back in the ground.” Kira said.

“Is it you who have been haunting Theo and I?! You realize we’re dating and I will protect him, right?” Liam asked. 

“If you stand with him, then we have to take you down too.” Kira said. She reached into the ground and pulled a sword out.

“I see you still haven’t controlled the fox.” Liam taunted.

“She is in much better control, their power has quadrupled in her time here. It is you who should be afraid.” One of the Skinwalkers said.

“Kira, we do not want to fight you.” Theo called out.

“That’s too bad for you.” Kira said. She flung her sword and it sent a jolt of electricity 

shooting toward them. Liam pulled Theo and they jumped dodging the blast. “Liam, do not get in our way.”

“Kira, take me and leave Liam alone!” Theo said.

“No! Theo, I won’t let you give in to them.” Liam spat. He wouldn’t let go on Theo’s hand. “Together.”

Theo nodded. “Together.” He transformed too. 

The Skinwalkers readied their weapons. “Theo, your sister is waiting for you.” One taunted.

Theo growled. “We have to find a way out, Liam.” 

Liam and Theo walked backwards, but as they got closer to the cloud wall, it was like the wall moved back. They appeared to be trapped. “Theo, how can we escape?” 

Kira threw a shuriken and it hit Theo’s shoulder. “Ahhh!” He screamed out. “This is what she threw at me in my dream.”

“This is her tail.” Liam remembered Scott telling him about it. He had an idea. He took it in his hand and broke it. He had no idea what he was doing. He felt a power surge through him. All he could think about was protecting Theo.

“Liam, what did you do?” Theo asked.

“LIAM!” Kira yelled out. She felt some physical pain when Liam broke her tail. 

Four Oni warriors appeared in front of Theo and Liam to protect them. “Protect us.” Liam called out. They held the ground and had their sword ready.

“You were summoned from  _ my  _ tail. You should listen to me.” Kira yelled. The Oni didn’t budge.

“The wolf broke the tail, they listen to him.” A Skinwalker said.

“Kira, leave us alone and I won’t have them attack you and your new pack.” Liam said. “Now.” 

“Liam, Theo is dangerous.” Kira said. “He is evil and we put him in the ground for a reason.”

“I took responsibility when I brought him back. He became my responsibility. We grew close and now we are together. We have been through so much since you’ve been with the skinwalkers.” Liam explained. “Weren’t you in Mexico?”  
“We exist where we need to.” A Skinwalker explained.

“We are not tied to one location.” Another added.

“Kira, I have changed. I’m even a part of Scott’s pack now. It took time, but I am. I love Liam and I do not want to hurt him.” Theo said.

There was a silent exchange between the Skinwalker pack. “I believe you.” Kira said. The white clouds subsided and they were back in the Grand Canyon, but the Skinwalkers were still there. So were the Oni. It was now nighttime. Their entire day was gone.

“Thank you.” Liam said. “So what about the Oni?” 

“They are yours.” Kira explained. “At sunrise, they will be gone.”

“Well that seems like a waste of warriors.” Liam said sadly.

“And my tail.” Kira said begrudgingly. 

“Liam, as you summoned them and did not use their power I shall restore it to a shuriken. However, it will only work for you. My apologies Kira, even my powers have it’s limits.” The one who appeared to be their Leader said. She waved her hand, the oni disappeared, and a shuriken appeared in Liam’s hand. “Use their power wisely.” 

“Thank you.” Liam said.

Theo approached cautiously. “Thank you for sparing me. I am sorry for everything I did in the past. I know those are just words, but I hope my actions to do better in the future make up for it.”

“Watch over Liam, Theo. Or I will be back.” Kira threatened. She and the Skinwalkers turned and drifted away into the distance.

This was not the stay in the Grand Canyon that they expected, but it was one for the books. At least they could tell Scott that Kira is alive and doing better? 

They went back to their hotel, there was enough adventure for one day. “What time do you want to leave tomorrow?” Liam asked.

“3am. It’s about a 16 hour drive to Texas, Liam.” Theo responded.

“Why are we going there?” Liam asked.

“It seemed like a good stop on the way to New Orleans.” Theo shrugged. 

“Well, let’s get some sleep. It’s a long drive for you tomorrow.” Liam said crawling into bed, laying in Theo’s arms, and closing his eyes.

“We are splitting the drive, Liam.” Theo said. “Liam? Oh don’t pretend to be asleep. You never fall asleep this fast.”

“But if I drive, who will entertain you with questions, road trip games, and ummmm.” Liam was scrambling thinking of excuses to not drive. “It’s your baby.”

“Liam. I cannot drive 16 hours straight.” Theo said.

“I don’t expect you to.” Liam replied.

“Thank you.” Theo sighed.

“Changing your sexual orientation for 16 hours would just be weird.” Liam laughed. 

“What?” Theo questioned, until he realized he used the word ‘straight.’ “Shut up, Liam.” 

“Good night, Theo.” Liam said kissing his boyfriend good night. 

“Good night, Little Wolf.” Theo said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Can't wait to see everyone's response to it.


	5. Austin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam face a new type of monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Offensive and homophobic language.

3am was a nice and awful time to drive. They were both tired. Liam fell back asleep, Theo was jealous. He was definitely tapping out so he could nap later on. Theo didn’t fully mind because at this hour the only people on the road were other travelers and semis. The roads were fairly clear tonight though. He put some Hulu on quietly so Liam could sleep, but he needed something to pass time. Now, Theo was not driving and watching tv. He was quite strategic. He thought about shows he has watched in the past and what he could listen to as he drove. Music was great, however this late he needed some comedy or something that gave him a variety. He put on How I Met Your Mother. He figured that gave him a good variety of emotions and it was something he had seen already.

Around 7am, Liam finally woke up. “Where are we?” He asked. “Are we -”

“Liam, finish that sentence and I will kick your ass.” Theo said.

“Domestic abuse!” Liam said, yawning and rubbing his eyes. “But where are we?”

“I don’t know.” Theo laughed. “I’m just following the GPS, but at 9 you’re driving for a little while. Please Liam.”

“Fine, but we need breakfast.” Liam said. “I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.” Theo replied. 

Liam took his phone out and googled food places on their route. “Are we stopping now or at 9, eat, and then I drive?” 

“We’re powering through until 9. Then we will take a break and eat.” Theo said.

“But, I’m hungry.” Liam whined. 

“Liam, it’s 7am. You can deal with 2 hours.” Theo said.

“Fiiiine.” Liam said. He rolled over and went back to sleep.

Theo was annoyed, but he also knew it was because he was tired. Plus, when Liam drove he would take his turn to nap.

The two hours seemed to fly by for Theo. He found a breakfast diner and pulled in. “Liam. Food.”

“Food!” Liam said, sitting up quickly.

“Wow. Is that really all it takes to wake you?” Theo laughed. 

“Theo, I’ve been hungry for HOURS.” Liam said. 

“You’ve been asleep for HOURS.” Theo mocked. 

“Touche.” Liam rolled his eyes.

They got a table and looked over the menu. They looked around and Theo noticed they were out of place, to other people. “People are staring.” Theo said.

Liam looked around. They saw a bunch of couples just look at them judgmentally. “Well, this isn’t uncomfortable at all.”

“If I hold your hand, think someone will freak?” Theo laughed.

Liam looked worried. “Can we not find out?”

Theo could tell Liam was really uncomfortable and he didn’t want to make Liam have a panic attack. “We won’t. It will be okay.” He said, giving Liam a comforting smile. 

The waiter took their order. They both got bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast. They felt so out of place that they wanted something quick and easy. Their food came out in a decent time and they ate quickly. The waiter came back and it was just what the boys dreaded.

“I have your checks.” He said. He made sure to emphasize the s in checks.

“Actually, just 1 check.” Theo corrected him. “If you don’t mind.”

“One check? Together?” The waiter asks.

Theo was getting annoyed. “Yes. Together. One check. Please. Thank you.” 

“I’ll be right back.” The waiter said angrily. 

“Theo….” Liam said.

“Liam, I’m not gonna let some homophobic ass judge us while we are enjoying breakfast.” Theo said. “I won’t make a scene, but why pay separately. We are paying together.”

“Here is your check.” The man said, practically throwing the paper on the ground.

Luckily, Theo took some cash out to be safe so they wouldn’t have to worry about being there longer while he ran a credit card. He took out $20. 

“That’s a decent tip for being mad.” Liam said. 

“He sucked, but you never undertip.” Theo commented. “Now let’s go before I throw the table at him or half the people in here.”

They left and Liam took the keys from Theo. “I’m driving the next half, remember?”

“Good, I can nap now.” Theo said. He climbed in the passenger seat, pulled a blanket out, and curled in a ball. 

“Okay, the GPS is ready. Let’s go, you ready?” Liam asked. He looked over and Theo was already asleep. Liam figured the drive, the anger, and the food must have just made him tired. “I am, let’s do this.”

Liam took off and continued the drive. It was around 9:30 when they left and Liam drove and drove until 4pm. Theo slept for most of it. He woke up around 2 and the two took the time to talk about breakfast.

“I wanted to kick their asses.” Theo said.

“I did too. I just remembered how the hunters looked at us for being werewolves and all that trauma was coming back.” Liam said. “I kind of freaked out. I’m sorry.”

“Liam, never apologize for your emotions. Especially your anxiety.” Theo replied. “I guess we should be grateful that we have friends, family, and a community that accepts us without a second thought.”

“Let’s hope that’s the last time we run into any homophobia on our trip.” Liam said. “I just don’t know if I’ll shut down or if my IED will make me….well explode.”

“I’ll be there to anchor you down.” Theo said, taking Liam’s hand. 

After a long, long drive they finally arrive at the hotel. “Hello, checking in?” The man behind the desk asked.

“Yes, under Raeken. I reserved it online.” Theo explained. 

“Ah, okay. My mistake, I see we gave you a single room with one bed. I can go right ahead and change that to two beds.” He said.

Theo’s blood began to boil once more. “No, no mistake. One bed.”

“Oh.” The man’s tone changed completely. “Okay then. Ummm.”

“Yes?” Theo asked. He gripped his hand at his side into a fist. Liam began to worry. 

“Nothing.” The man said. He printed a paper. “Sign here. Your keycards. Have a nice stay.” Theo and Liam could see the guy practically spitting the words through his teeth because it’s his job. 

“Thank you.” Theo said snatching the keycards. They walked to the elevator and took it up to their floor. Theo wanted to punch the wall.

Once the door closed, Liam grabbed Theo’s hand. “I’m here.”

Theo was taking deep breaths, listening to Liam’s heart beat, and taking in his boyfriends scent. “Maybe this stop was a bad idea.”

“Hey we can leave tomorrow. Crash tonight and go to our next stop early.” Liam said. “We don’t really need to stop anywhere here.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know. I hate that we’re getting this look. Every other place we have held hands and been fine. I feel like if I hold your hand, we are gonna get jumped or something.” Theo said. “And I know you do too.”

“I do.” Liam admitted. He crossed an arm across his chest and looked uncomfortable. “I think we just take today as a rest day. Maybe just order food and stay in. We don’t have to see anyone.”

They got to their room and set their bags down. 

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna hide.” Theo said. “I was in the closet for so long, I don’t want to go back in.”

“I get that.” Liam says. “I don’t either.”

“So yeah, maybe we just sit here, rest up, and take it easy for today.” Theo agreed. He sits on the bed and opens his arms. Liam walks over and hugs him. Theo wraps his arms around Liam’s waist and puts his head on Liam’s lower stomach since Liam was still standing.

Liam smiled at his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head. “Now scootch back. Let’s cuddle and watch something!” Theo did as he was told and the two held each other. They put on the tv. It was about 9pm. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with leaving tomorrow instead of just enjoying the day?” Theo asked.

“If neither of us are comfortable, then why bother?” Liam responded. “How long is the drive tomorrow?”

“About 7 - 8 hours.” Theo said.

“We could even sleep in and use tomorrow’s planned day as a travel day.” Liam said. “Does that sound good?”

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Theo replied.

Liam felt uneasy. He agreed they needed to just not be there, but he felt something was off with Theo. “What’s wrong, Theo?”

Theo was quiet. “I just have an uneasy feeling. I can’t explain it.” Liam rubbed Theo’s back as they cuddled. “Shhh.”

Liam raised an eyebrow. “What?”

They both heard a small paper noise. “What’s that?” Theo got up and grabbed the paper. He squished the sides and began to crumble it. “I’m gonna kill the front desk guy.” His eyes glowed and his fangs and claws were coming out.

“What is it?” Liam asked.

Theo threw the paper on the ground. It read  _ Leave Fags. _

Liam jumped up and grabbed Theo’s hands before he reached the door. “Do not give in. We give them a reason to hate us, they’ll call the cops.”

“We are paying customers. We literally aren’t doing anything.” Theo said with anger in his voice and tears coming from his eyes. “Why is this happening?”

“Do you trust me?” Liam asked.

“Yes, why?” Theo asked.

“Let me go out there.” Liam said.

“No alone.” Theo replied.

“Trust me.” Liam said cupping his boyfriend's face. Theo nodded. Liam left the room and walked down the stairs. He had no idea what he was doing, but he was just gonna follow his gut. He got to the lobby and saw the man behind the desk. Their eyes met and the man looked terrified. 

“Can I help you, sir?” The man asked. Liam could hear the man’s heartbeat escalating. 

Liam eyed him. “I need to file a complaint.”

“Oh? On what grounds?” The man asked.

“Oh, I wasn’t talking to you.” Liam said. “Hey you in the back room.” Liam had heard another heartbeat and knew someone, who he presumed was in charge, was back there. 

A man came out, he was probably in his late 30s, tall and lanky, and what Liam noticed the mosted was a small rainbow pin on his lapel. “Can I help you?”

“Yes you can. My boyfriend and I have been harassed by this front desk worker.” Liam said.

“Sir, I assure you I have done nothing.” The worker said.

“This is a big claim sir, I assume you have some proof?” The owner said.

“Well, check the cameras. First off, when we checked in he was very disrespectful with 

how he spoke to us when we said we wanted one bed. Secondly, a few minutes ago someone slipped this note under our door. Now if you check the cameras you will probably see him leaving the desk and arriving shortly after. Now, I am still not done.” Liam said. “How would people know where we were staying and who we were? No one was around when we checked in. And finally, look at that notebook. If you match it up with the note, the tear marks will match up.”

The owner watched the feed and the notebook to see that Liam was telling the truth. The owner was in awe. “Sir, I apologize for all of this. Kyle, you are fired. You are to leave the premise now.”

“You can’t do this sir! I have rights!” The man who Liam now learned was named Kyle, was called.

“Kyle, this is a hate crime. They did nothing to provoke you.” The owner stated.

“Their existence provoked me.” Kyle spat.

“Excuse me?” Liam asked.

“You heard me, faggot.” Kyle said. 

“That’s it.” The owner said. “Kyle, leave now.”

Kyle went to run for it, but Liam ran in front of him. Kyle threw a punch at Liam. Liam saw this as a perfect time to hit back because this was self defense. Liam threw one swift punch to the jaw and knocked Kyle out, probably breaking his nose.

“Sir, any form of bullying or homophobia is not tolerated. I am so sorry from the bottom of my heart.” The owner said to Liam. “I understand how you’re feeling.” He saw Liam’s face looking concerned. “My  _ husband  _ and I have faced a lot of it all the time.”

“You’re a faggot, too?!” Kyle said completely in awe.

“Do you want to take legal action?” The owner asked Liam.

“No, that won’t be necessary.” Liam said.

“Let me at least compensate you for your stay, please.” The owner pleaded. 

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” Liam said.

“Kyle, you can go now.” The owner said. 

“You faggots will burn one day.” Kyle said and turned to the door.

Liam decided to do one last thing. “Kyle!” He called. Kyle turned and Liam walked toward him. Kyle put his arms up to punch him. Liam growled, baring his fangs and Kyle stumbled to the ground in fear before running off.

The owner didn’t seem phased, not that he saw Liam’s face. He just saw Kyle run in terror. “I have faced all types of homophobia, I am just surprised how I never saw this one coming.” 

“I’m sorry.” Liam said. “I hope he doesn’t bother you anymore.” He said to the owner. “How do you deal with it?”

“With what? The homophobia?” The man asked. 

“Yeah. My boyfriend and I just haven’t really dealt with it before.” Liam said.

“It’s not easy, but my husband and I just act like normal. We don’t see ourselves as any different than anyone else. Do people give us the stink eye? Oh definitely, but we don’t care. We are in love and that’s what matters. We even have a kid on the way.” The man said.

“Congratulations.” Liam smiled. “I should get back upstairs to my boyfriend.”

“Tell him, he has himself a very nice young man. I’m rooting for you two.” The owner said.

“Thanks.” Liam hit the elevator button and went back upstairs. He walked to his room and he heard Theo run back to the bedroom. He opened the door and saw Theo trying to act casual laying on the bed. 

“How’d it go?” Theo asked.

“You were listening at the door, Theo.” Liam said.

Theo tried to fake gasp. “Liam Dunbar! Do you really think so little of me that I would do such a thing?”

“I heard you run back to the bed when you realized I was coming.” Liam said dryly. “Anyways, it’s fine. He’s fired, the owner is gay, I scared the homophobe, and we got a free stay here for the night.”

Theo looked shocked. “I thought I heard you growl, but I wasn’t sure.”

“I actually handled it. I was freaking out inside, but I thought about you. I thought about how much I love you. I thought about how I cannot wait to go through life with you.” Liam’s eyes were watering. “I love you, Theo.”

Theo got up and hugged Liam. “I love you, too. Come lay in bed with me, let’s get some rest before we leave this place.”

Liam was little spoon and they got under the covers. “Oh and the owner said you should be lucky to have such a sexy and confident boyfriend like me.” 

“I’m sure he did Little Wolf.” Theo said, kissing Liam’s cheek. “Good night, I love you. Tomorrow, our next adventure awaits.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little hard to right. I wanted to keep it real and honest. In the world there are monsters who hate people like myself for being gay. A few years ago I was driving to work with my windows down and a guy yelled at me "faggot!" for literally no reason. I was listening to Katy Perry's "Firework" I wasn't even singing it. It was a rough day and it just showed me that some people are monsters who want to bring others down for their own ugly satisfaction. 
> 
> Liam and Theo have faced many monsters, but I think this is one that, especially in this climate, should be addressed. We can all stand above hate and show love to one another! <3
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) More to come soon!


	6. New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to visit New Orleans! Who knows what will happen here.

After a short lived and uncomfortably homophobic trip to Texas, both Theo and Liam were relieved to be leaving. Their drive to New Orleans was not going to be anything like that. They found a hotel targeted for LGBTQIA+ people. This drive was about half as long as the one to Texas. They were hoping for a relaxing trip. So far each stop has had its ups and down, but they were just hopeful for some time to just relax. 

“New Orleans!” Liam said looking out the window. He was excited because there was a nemeton there and Derek had told them about a supernatural club for them to go to. 

They got to their hotel and they wasted no time. Liam literally ripped his and Theo’s shirts off. “Liam, I liked that shirt.”

“Oh well.” Liam took the back of Theo’s neck and made out with him. They shoved their pants off fast and Liam pulled them into the shower. 

“Fuck, Liam.” Theo moaned out. His head was tilted to the right while Liam suckekd on his neck. He wrapped his arms around Liam. Liam licked down Theo’s neck and peppered kissed his chest and licked his body. “Please.” He turned around. Liam got down and began to eat Theo’s ass out. “Your tongue feels so good.” Liam was wasting no time going to town on Theo and Theo could tell. Next thing he knew, Liam had two fingers in his hole. They were both very horny after not having sex from fear in Texas. Once Theo was open, Liam went in. “Fuck.” Theo breathed out.

“Take it, Theo.” Liam panted. He had one hand on Theo’s shoulder and another on Theo’s hip. He used both strategically to pull and push Theo deeper to give his boyfriend the most sensation. While Theo liked when Liam was in control, Liam also wanted to make sure that Theo was enjoying every minute of it.

“Oh, Liam! Right there!” Theo moaned. Liam knew that he was doing something right. They went on for about 10 more minutes until they both climaxed. “Fuck!” Theo loved the feeling of Liam cumming inside of him. He practically collapsed against the wall when they were finished. 

Liam noticed and grabbed him. “Are you okay?’

“Yes, it was just really good. Like, really good. I’m drained.” Theo said, turning to face Liam.

“Me too.” Liam winked. “Let’s clean off and get dressed. Are we going to that club or not?” 

“We can.” Theo replied. He put his hands on Liam’s hips. “You wanna dance with me, baby?” He pulls Liam close and sways their hips.

Liam bites his lip. “Definitely, but we need to get clean first.” He turned around and felt Theo pull him close. 

“Unless we get dirty again.” Theo whispered in Liam’s ear. He kissed Liam’s neck. “Is this how we’re gonna dance? You pressed up grinding against me? Or me against you?”

“We’ll switch off.” Liam said. He turned to face Theo and grabbed his hips, taking the control back. He pushed their fronts together. “And like this too, but if you don’t stop we aren’t going anywhere.” 

Theo smiled. “Fine, but that’s not really a threat. If we stay here, we end up having sex.” He laughed.

“I’ll just withhold sex from you.” Liam replied. 

“Will you now?” Theo said. “What if I do this?” Theo started to kiss Liam’s neck 

seductively. 

“Tempting, but I can resist.” Liam said, trying to pretend he’s not enjoying Theo’s tongue on him.

“What if I just lay on our bed and finger myself?” Theo said. He heard Liam’s heart rate go up. “Yeah, you’d have a hard time ignoring that. Me on my back, with three fingers up my ass.”

“Stoppppp!” Liam pleaded. “Fine, I won’t, but please can we get ready? You will get much more later. You know I can’t even keep my hands off of you.:

“And I can’t keep mine off you. One more kiss?” Theo did a puppy dog pout.

Liam pulled Theo in for one more passionate kiss. “Now, let’s get out and get dressed.” 

“Fine.” Theo said.

They finish showering and get dressed. Liam wears a blue button up that’s half buttoned and some skinny black shorts. Theo wears a pink button up that’s half buttoned and some skinny black shorts as well. 

“You look hot.” Liam said.

“You look hot.” Theo said back. “So hot I’ll have to keep hold of you so another guy doesn’t try and dance with you.”

Liam growled. “They better not.” He pulled Theo close. “If they try and dance with you, I’ll just growl at them.”

Theo wanted to melt. He could see how much Liam loved him and his jealousy on some random dude hitting on him was kinda hot. “Awwww, is my little wolf jealous of some stranger?” Liam growled again. “That’s hot, but calm down.” Theo wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck. “I am all yours.”

“And I’m yours.” Liam said, wrapping his arms at Theo’s waist. 

“What’s the name of the club Derek told you about?” Theo asked.

“The Voodoo Room.” Liam said. “I wonder what supernaturals will be there.”

“I doubt there will be any other chimeras.” Theo said.

“Chimeras, no. But hybrids? Maybe. I’m not exactly sure what term to use. Like Malia is a werecoyote. A werewolf and a coyote. That guy Jackson is a werewolf and he has his kanima tail and eyes. So I don’t think you’ll be out of place.” Liam explained. 

“Thanks, Liam. Are you ready to go?” Theo asked. 

“Yes.” Liam said, taking Theo’s hand. 

The two left their hotel and took an uber to the Voodoo Room. It was a 10 minute drive from the apartment. As the uber arrived, both Theo and Liam picked up on many different scents. The look of the Voodoo Room was exactly what you’d imagine: Neon purple signs with skulls. They got out of the cab and waited in line.

“ID?” The bouncer asked. The club was 18+ so they were allowed in and each of them showed him ID. “Secondary ID?”

“Secondary?” Theo asked.

“Derek told me about this.” Liam said. Liam flashed his eyes and the bouncer nodded. He waited and looked at Theo. Theo flashed his eyes.

“You boys are all set, enjoy yourselves.” The bouncer said. 

They walked in and the music was booming, lights were flashing, and everyone was dancing. Liam excitedly grabbed Theo’s hand and they went to the dance floor. After a garuda, fighting Kira and the Skinwalkers, and homophobes this was a very nice break. 

Liam and Theo were facing each other. Liam put his hands on Theo’s hips and both boys swayed up against each other. They began to jump up and down to the beat of the music. This was just pure fun for them both. Something that rarely happened. They could let loose and have fun.

As they looked around they saw other werewolves, some wendigos, werecoyotes, and more that they weren’t even aware of. They were aware of them all, but they were more aware of each other. They haven’t clubbed together before, at least not like this. They were just being boyfriends and things felt normal. 

The song changed and Theo decided to take advantage of this. He turned his back to Liam and pressed his back flush to Liam’s front. He took Liam’s hand and wrapped it around his body. He pressed his ass against Liam’s crotch and grinded against him. He could feel Liam get a little hard from this and he smiled knowing the effect he had on his boyfriend. 

Liam moved his hands to Theo’s hips. He pulled Theo closer to grind harder against himself and that really turned him on. Theo leaned back and rested his head on Liam’s shoulder. Taking the opportunity, Liam kissed Theo’s neck. Liam did a body roll and Theo’s body moved along with him. Liam found it so sexy how in sync their movements were. Theo was submitting to any movement Liam did and it drove him crazy. 

An attractive guy appeared in front of Theo and Liam and began to try and dance with them. Theo pretended not to notice to give the guy a hint that he wasn’t interested. The guy was not getting the hint at all. Theo then turned his head to kiss Liam. This guy, for some weird reason, took that as an invitation to join them. He stepped forward to dance with them. Theo turned quickly and glowed his eyes. “Back off.” He growled. 

The guy glows his eyes back a deep purple and he growls back. After a stare down the guy walks away.

“You okay?” Liam asks.

Theo just leans into his boyfriend. “I’m fine.” He turns and faces Liam. He wasn’t gonna let anyone ruin their night. They dance close and continuously gaze into each other's eyes. 

“Make some noise!” The DJ yelled into his mic. As he did this the lights went crazier and fog filled the floor.

The night ended and they took another uber back to the hotel. Once they got to the hotel, they laid back in their bed. “Shit, Liam. It’s 1:30am.” Theo looked and Liam was already asleep. He smiled at his boyfriend being so content. He cuddled up next to his boyfriend and fell asleep.

The next day, Liam woke up first. This was one of few stops they planned to stay for a few days. Liam got up to use the bathroom and was still half asleep. After he used the bathroom, he washed his hands and looked up at the mirror. Written in some red substance said: “Run.” 

Liam jumped backwards. “Theo!” 

Theo sat up quickly. “What?!”

“Bathroom!” Was all Liam could get out.

Theo ran and saw the message. “Liam, is this some sick joke?” He went back to their bedroom.

“No!” Liam pleaded.

“It’s 7, babe. Is this serious or a joke?” Theo asked.

“It’s serious!” Liam said.

“Is it blood? It looks like blood, but I don’t smell blood.” Theo said. 

“Yeah, but why does it say run?!” Liam said in a panic. He dragged Theo to the bathroom. “What the fuck!?” The message was gone.

“Nice trick, Liam. I don’t know how you did it, but you did.” Theo yawned. “Now, let’s get more sleep.”

“Theo, I swear. Listen to my heartbeat.” Liam said.

“Liam, it’s gone. We probably just imagined it.” Theo said. “Sleep time.” He said, pulling Liam back to the bed.

Theo took no time to go to sleep, but Liam laid there his mind was spinning. What he saw was real, wasn’t it? Theo had seen it too. Why was this happening? Blood on the mirror. “Run” written on the mirror. Now it’s gone. A strange message. A threat? Liam thought about many different plausible explanations. 

He grabbed his phone and did what no one should do when they are concerned: he went on google. He heard Mason’s voice in his head: “Liam, last time I looked up a symptom, it said I was having a heart attack. It was indigestion.” Liam figured this was different and googling was a valid thing to do. He knew Theo would disagree. He was staring at his phone and just behind the phone, at the foot of the bed, Liam saw a man. The man was about 6 foot, slim, and in all black. Liam put down the phone quickly and then the man was gone. It was like he was there one minute and gone the next. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Liam muttered to himself. He had no idea what to make of this, all he knew was that he was freaked out. After some time, he eventually fell back asleep. 

At around 10am, Theo woke up from his slumber. He looked over and saw Liam sleeping soundly. He couldn’t remember if what happened earlier was real or a dream. It felt so real, but Theo also was exhausted from dancing with Liam all night long. 

Theo got up quietly being sure not to disturb Liam’s slumber. As he turned the bed he felt something squishy and gooey under his foot and in between his toes. “What the -” Theo looked down and saw the substance. It was green with a little glow. Theo hopped on one foot to the bathroom first and then took a picture of the floor and goo to send to Scott. He wasn’t taking any chances and needed Scott’s input and knowledge from the bestiary. 

Theo was debating cleaning it up so Liam wouldn’t get freaked out, but he acted a little too slow. “Theo? What are you doing?” liam crawled to the foot of the bed. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!”  
“I don’t know, Liam. Something seriously weird is going on though.” Theo replied. 

“Should we check out?” Liam asked.

“I’d say yes, but if something is going on here, we should help them rather than run.” Theo said. 

“You’re right. It’s what Scott would do.” Liam said. “We should text Scott to check the bestiary.”

Theo smiled. “Already done!” He showed him his phone. “Hopefully he can figure something out.”

“A message on the mirror, this stuff, and I swear before I fell asleep I saw someone standing at the foot of the bed.” Liam said.

“Someone was in our room?!” Theo said in terror.

“I have no idea.” Liam replied. “I thought I saw someone, but then it was like they weren’t even there.”

“Something is definitely up, Liam.” Theo said. “Did anything weird happen last night?”

“No, that guy tried to dance with you, but that’s it. I didn’t think anything of it though. His eyes were purple.” Liam said.

“Purple eyes. Josh had those, I just don’t know who else would though.” Theo replied. “Could it be some ghost summoning weird jealousy thing?” 

Liam growled. “I will destroy him.” 

“Calm down, Little Wolf. We don’t even know if it is him. It’s just a hypothesis.” Theo said. He grabbed Liam’s arms. “We will figure this out. We always do.” Theo’s phone buzzed. “Scott said he will keep looking, but green slime comes up under swamp monsters, what the fuck, and ghosts apparently.”

“Ghosts?” Liam questioned.

“Yeah? That’s what Scott said.” Theo said.

“Are ghosts real?” Liam asked.

“I mean, Stiles was possessed by a demonic spirit. You’re a werewolf. I’m a chimera. So I wouldn’t say they aren’t real.” Theo shrugged.

“You mentioned purple eyes, right?” Liam asked.

“Oh, fuck.” Theo said, pulling out his phone to text Scott. “‘Purple eyes too.’ Okay, sent.” 

Liam and Theo did their own brainstorming as best as they could. They had chimeras, just cuz of Josh, swamp monsters, and ghosts. With the climate they were in, it could be any of those. After what felt like forever, Scott finally texted back. 

“Scott says nothing cross checks between purple eyes and green slime.” Theo said. “I guess we are back to square one.” He then had a thought. “Wanna go look around and go on an adventure?”

“Let’s do it!” Liam said. He was scared, but also he was intrigued about what was going on there.

They got ready and left the hotel. They walked around scanning the area. They listened intently at conversations and smelled for chemosignals. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary until they found this dark alley. Something was just off. The smell was off, the look was off, and it was eerily quiet. They noticed that people seemed to avoid looking down the alley. They slowly and cautiously approached. 

“It just feels….” Liam started.

“Wrong?” Theo added.

“Yeah. Wrong.” Liam said. 

As they approached, their vision seemed to get foggier and foggier. They took hands, ensuring they would stay together. They took one final step and everything changed. They felt the world had a filter on it. They looked around and saw people walking around and flying around. 

“What is happening?” Theo asked.

“Where are we?” Liam asked.

“It looks like we’re still in New Orleans.” Theo said.

“Oh you are.” A voice called out. “You’re just in my world.” The boys looked left and right, but they saw no one speaking to them. “Oh, you can’t see me, gentlemen. Not until I want you to.” 

“Are you the one telling us to run?” Liam asked.

The voice chuckled. “Just some innocent fun!” 

“Innocent fun! You freaked us the fuck out!” Theo said. “We had a rough visit at our last stop and we were hoping for a relaxing time. Not to be taunted by some whatever you are!”

A cloud of smoke appeared and a man stood before them. The man had a cane, bottles on his belt, and a backpack. “Oh, me? Why I’m a warlock. I help keep the peace at bay here. The name’s Nicholas.” He extended his hand.

Liam eyed Nicholas. “You were the DJ at The Voodoo room!”

“I am, yes.” Nicholas chuckled. 

“So you’re not the guy who tried to dance with us.” Theo said.

“No, I saw him. Weird guy, he’s a Siren. They lure people and seduce them and then they kill them. You two seemed to get out of his siren song. How?” Nicholas asked. 

“I don’t know. We just wanted no part in it.” Theo said.

“You two.” Nicholas was eyeing them and analyzing them. “I sense you two have faced many struggles, a lot of death, shall I help you at all? Maybe connect you with a dead loved one or friend?”

Theo and Liam looked at him. “What do you want? Why would you just offer that to two strangers?”

“I need some sort of payment, of course. What I would ask is just a blood sample from each of you.” Nicholas said.

“Why do you need our blood?” Liam asked.

“As a warlock, I create lots of potions and incantations. To do those, I need ingredients. A werewolves blood is quite useful, especially one who’s alpha is a true alpha. Yes, I do know all about him. And a chimera’s blood. The molecular structure is so potent and different and that is so rare. I used to acquire some from these three strange doctors.” Nicholas added.

“You knew the Dread Doctors?” Theo asked.

“Ah, that was their name? We never really exchanged names. They provided me blood and I gave them some elements of mercury for an experiment they were working on.” He explained.

“You’re their supplier.” Theo said coldly. “You are part of the reason all of the things in Beacon Hills happened.”

Nicholas cocked his head. “Well, what’s life without a little chaos?” 

“We had people we know die. They were kids. You realize what you did?!” Liam yelled. 

“Liam….” Theo said, trying to calm him.

“No! If it wasn’t for him, half of that stuff wouldn’t have happened!” Liam said growling. “You need to stop what you’re doing.”

Nicholas had a devilish smile. “And who’s gonna stop me? A little werewolf and his chimera boyfriend. You do realize I’m a Warlock, right? I have powers you can’t even imagine. Plus, I guess I should add you are in  _ my _ realm. I can have an army of spirits at my disposal in seconds.” He raised his cane and spirits began to land around him. “Do you really want to do this fight, gentlemen?”

Liam was already wolfed up, so Theo joined him. “It’s not just us.”

Nicholas looked around. “Who else is here for you?”

Liam reached into his pocket and took out the shuriken and smiled. “Our own army.” He broke the tail and 5 Oni Warriors appeared around him and Theo protecting them with their swords at the ready.

“Oni Warriors, I assume that was a Kitsune’s tail?” Nicholas said. “Now that would have been a great trade. Too late now.” He waved his cane and a spirit charged forward. One of the Oni took a swipe slicing the spirit and making it disappear. “Impressive.”

Theo took his claws out. “What do you want from us?!”

“I told you, your blood! We don’t have to fight.” Nicholas said.

“No. We do.” Liam said. He made a gesture and the Oni ran forward. Nicholas pointed his cane and the spirits charged too. “Theo, his power comes from his cane. It must be like some sort of wand or something!”

“You dork, you might be right!” Theo said. He knew Liam loved Harry Potter and other magical stories so he trusted Liam’s instincts on this. “How do we do this?”

“The Oni will fight off the spirits and we will get close to try and take the cane.” Liam said.

Nicholas raised his staff and shot a beam of energy out at the boys. They both jumped out of the way. “You’re both quick. Your blood would help make some very powerful spells.”

“If we can get close enough we have to break it.” Liam said.

“Do we just like snap it?” Theo asked.

“Uh, I guess we’ll find out.” Liam said. 

The Oni were able to hold off the spirits. Theo lunged at Nicholas and the cane rolled out of his hand. “No!” 

Liam grabbed it. He really wasn’t sure what to do with the power. Was he going to break the cane? Was he going to take the power for himself? A warlock-werewolf would be really powerful. No. He knew that it was just the power trying to corrupt him. “Stop!” He halted the spirits. He put the cane by his knee.

“Please, no!” Nicholas pleaded.

Liam paused. “Give me a good reason not to.”

“I - I try to keep the peace. I made a mistake messing with you both. You two seemed like cool guys and I went way too far.” Nicholas begged. “Please!”

Liam didn’t seem convinced. “You seem more like a nogitsune. You’re a trickster and you thrive off of chaos. If anything, I’ll be doing the people and visitors of New Orleans a favor!” 

“Ifyoubreakitwewillalldieinthisrealm!” Nicholas blurted out.

“What?” Liam said.

“If you break it we will all die in this realm! There will be no way back.” He said.

Liam realized that he was probably right. If he was lying, he knew they would at least be trapped in the realm. “Bring us home!” He had no clue if it was gonna work, but next thing he knew the spirits and the Oni were gone and they were back. Liam gripped the cane tightly. Theo had Nicholas pinned to the ground. He looked at Nicholas and thought about how he would feel if someone somehow took his werewolf powers away. “Here.” He tossed the cane to the ground and Theo let him go.

“Tha - Thank you both. I’m so sorry.” Nicholas said.

“Just promise to stop messing around with people.” Liam said.

“I will. I swear. Please, let me make it up to you.” Nicholas said. 

“How?” Theo was intrigued. 

“A potion.” Nicholas looks defeated. “I’ve been making this potion for months. It’s extremely rare and can be very dangerous. I will give you each one dose though.”

“What is it?” Liam asked.

“Felix Felicis. It’s -” Nicholas was cut off.

“The lucky potion?! Wait seriously?!” Liam asked giddily. 

“That’s the one.” Nicholas waved his hand and two small vials appeared. “It’s extremely potent. I take it you know how this works?” 

“We drink it and for 24 hours we both will be extremely lucky, right?” Liam asks.

“Yes, but beware you’ll feel a big high and be completely positive about everything. Basically, you’ll be giddy like a schoolgirl.” Nicholas said. “I’m sorry again.”

“Next time, just don’t be a dick.” Liam said. “Thank you for these.”

“Use them well.” Nicholas heeded. “Goodbye.” With another puff of smoke, he vanished.

“Well this was a weird as fuck visit.” Theo said. “Back to the hotel? We have a 10 hour ride tomorrow and then we have a like week vacation.”

“Oh, I know you can’t wait.” Liam smiled.

Theo took Liam’s hand and they walked back to their hotel. “Next stop, DISNEY WORLD!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read my fics, you may have noticed that I LOVE Disney! So you can may have guessed that this next chapter is gonna be extensive and probably one of my favorites! Because of that it will take some time, but I am working on it! Can't wait to see what everyone thinks!


	7. Disney World: Day 1 - Animal Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam have their adventure in Animal Kingdom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: If you haven't been to Disney World I will be talking about some rides in more detail than others so spoiler alert of Disney World attractions/entertainment.
> 
> Also, just want to add I do NOT own anything to do with Teen Wolf or Disney or anything. Just dotting my i's and crossing my t's.

Theo’s alarm went off at 2am. He wanted to waste absolutely no time. He woke Liam up knowing that would be a battle, they checked out of their hotel, and they got in the car to hit the road. Liam slept the entire way there. Liam woke up to Theo playfully hitting his arm. “Liam! Liam! We’re here!!!” They were pulling into Disney World! This was where a bulk of their savings were going into. They found where they were staying, the All Star Music Resort, checked in, and got settled. “Okay. Are you ready for the plan for today?” Theo asked. Liam knew Theo had a meticulous plan for their stay to do everything they could. “Today we are gonna start at Animal Kingdom. I will not say what we are doing though. It will all be a surprise! Let’s go!”

“Can’t we nap?” Liam asked, laying on their bed.

Theo glared at him. “We are in DISNEY WORLD. THERE’S NO TIME TO NAP!!! If you nap, I’m leaving without you. Also, YOU SLEPT THE ENTIRE CAR RIDE. YOU GOT LIKE 12 HOURS OF SLEEP ALTOGETHER.”

“Yeah and?” Liam taunted. Theo folded his arms. “Fine” 

“Let’s just pack sunscreen, make sure we have baggies in case we go on any water rides, a portable phone charger, and just some snacks to save on money.” Theo said. “I did my research, we need all of this.” 

They grabbed their bags and went to the shuttle. The sun was blazing hot. Theo took out the sunscreen while they waited for the shuttle. “Theo, do we need sunscreen?”

“It’s hot out.” Theo said gesturing up.

“We’re werewolves. We don’t really burn.” Liam said. 

Theo, as smart as he was, never really thought about that. “Oh. Well. Shut up.” He said stuffing the sunscreen back in his bag. 

The shuttle pulled up and the boys got on and waited their journey. Theo was bouncing in his seat with excitement. Liam loved Theo, but he had never seen Theo this excited. He was almost offended, but he knew Theo was just wrapped up in the moment. He was happy they could share their first trip to Disney for both of them together. They arrived at Animal Kingdom and Theo’s eyes lit up.

Theo took Liam’s hand and they approached the entrance. They had their magic bands ready, Theo had a green band and Liam had a blue one. They chose each other’s colors to match their eyes, which even Jenna thought was nauseatingly adorable. 

“Okay, we are doing the BEST thing first because if I miss it, not to be dramatic, but I WILL freak out.” Theo said.

“What is it?” Liam asked.

“You’ll see!” Theo says practically yanking Liam’s arm off in the progress. “Ahhh, it’s this way.” Liam tried to look around to see where Theo was taking him, but Theo was taking them so fast through the crowd it was hard to tell.

“Theo, where are we going?” Liam asked. 

“Here! Look!” Theo stopped and looked up. “We’re gonna see The Festival of The Lion King!!!” Liam knew that Theo loved The Lion King and that this show was important to him. They got their seats, in the front of course because where else would they sit and the show began. They had all the characters from the movie, singing the songs, and just having fun putting on a phenomenal show. 

Liam looked over and Theo was in awe the entire time. He watched his boyfriend being all giddy and he loved seeing Theo so happy. If you looked at their lives 2 years before this, no one would have imagined they would be where they are now. Liam NEVER would have thought he would see THE Theo Raeken singing Hakuna Matata in Disney World. It was an experience to say the least. 

While Theo laughed at Theo, he was also enjoying himself with the show. It was very nostalgic and fun! The show ended and Liam swore he heard Theo sigh in sadness. “Well, what did you think?!” Liam asked.

“That was probably the greatest experience of my life.” Theo said. He looked at Liam. “Next to meeting you, of course!” He tried to catch himself. 

“It’s fine, I know you’re excited.” Liam said, taking Theo’s hand. “Where to next?”

“Well, wanna see some animals?” Theo asked. 

“Of course!” Liam said. The two left and made their way to the safari ride. Theo let Liam sit by the edge so he could get a better look. The ride began and they saw all kinds of animals. The best part for them was when they got to the lions and tigers. Their werewolf senses and abilities gave them an extra level to almost communicate with the lions and the lions gave a friendly roar. This made everyone on the safari ride jump a little, but they were also really excited to see the lion do this. 

After the calming ride they decided to do something a bit more adventurous and they went on the dinosaur ride. “A dark ride?” Theo asked. “What does that mean exactly?”

“It means that parts of the ride are kinda dark.” Liam said sarcastically. “I mean, that’s not completely untrue. Not all dark rides are 100% dark, but it should be fun!” 

They used their fastpass on this ride and got to the front quickly. The ride sat 8 people, 4 in the front and 4 in the back. There was a group of 4 in the front and Theo and Liam in the back. To keep groups together, they sat next to another couple. The ride started and it went slow and they were seeing all the dinosaurs. The ride had a small drop, but nothing too bad. 

Theo held Liam’s hand. Liam knew that the dark wasn’t Theo’s favorite because it reminded him of his time in hell. “I’m here.” Liam whispered to Theo. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Theo’s heart rate calmed. That is, until the end of the ride where a dinosaur appeared out of nowhere and a flash went off signifying the picture. Theo, Liam, and everyone else on the ride screamed at this for a minute and then laughed afterwards. The ride got back to the beginning and everyone got off.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked. 

Theo was quiet. “That….was SO MUCH FUN! I wasn’t a huge fan of the dark parts, but Liam! Let’s go look at our picture!” Theo grabbed Liam’s hand and ran to the picture area. The picture was definitely one they were ordering. Liam’s face was just screaming and Theo looked like he shit himself. “That’s a keeper.” He pressed his band against the scanner to save the picture to their account. 

They walked around and took some pictures around the park. They rode a few more rides and enjoyed their day. It was finally a nice relaxing vacation. They approached the next ride: Expedition Everest. 

“Are you sure about this, Liam?” Theo asked.

“Yeah, why?” Liam replied.

“Well. I mean. At Six Flags you kinda had a love/hate relationship with the rollercoasters.” Theo said.

“Oh I’m gonna fucking hate the beginning, but I will be fine once it takes off.” Liam said as they took their place in line. “Plus, I’ll have you next to me the whole time.”

“Oh, did I not mention, this one is a one seater?” Theo said.

“I’d be so mad at you if I couldn’t hear your heartbeat, you liar!” Liam said.

Theo laughed. “Okay, but there is one in Magic Kingdom that actually is a one seater. We are in a cart though so like I can be with you, just not next to you. If that makes sense.” Theo explained.

Liam had a look of worry on his face. “One ride at a time.”

Theo could tell Liam was nervous so he decided to try to calm the boy down. He hugged him close and decided to make a joke. “One ride a rime, huh? Does that mean later I get to ride you?” 

“Theo!” Liam said, gently hitting Theo’s arm.

“That’s not a no!” Theo said.

Liam scowled. “I know it’s not a no.” 

They got in their cart and got ready. They were in the front of the ride. The ride took off and Liam was hating that he loved this so much. It was scary and it just started. “THEO. THE TRACKS! THEY’RE ENDING! WE’RE GONNA CRASH.”

Theo had to just laugh at his boyfriend. “It’s fine!”

“THERE. ARE. NO. MORE. TRACKS.” Liam protested. The ride slowed and then Liam was not ready for this. “BACKWARDS?! WE’RE GOING BACKWARDS NOW?! AHHHH!!!” Liam was not prepared for this. They were going backwards, it was dark, and now they saw a silhouette of a yeti tearing apart the tracks. “WHAT IS THIS RIDE?!” Theo grabbed Liam’s hand to try and calm him. 

The ride slowed and they got back to the beginning of the ride. “See Liam, it wasn’t  _ that  _ bad.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Fine, it was fun. Terrifying, but fun.” 

“Let’s go see a show.” Theo said. “I know two here that could be fun.” They walked away hand in hand. It felt great to once again not be judged. Of course, there were some people who did stare, but the majority didn’t care because loving someone is normal. 

They approached the first show: It’s Tough To Be A Bug. Liam raised an eyebrow. “Bug?”

“Yeah it’s with characters from A Bug’s Life!” Theo said. They got inside which was much cooler than the hot Florida sun. The show was nothing like either of them imagined. They had been sprayed on, poked, and laughed their asses off. It was so interactive and they just did not expect that. 

After they left, Theo led them to their next show. “Now, I’m kinda excited about this one. Don’t make fun of me for it.”

“On a scale of 1 - The Festival of the Lion King, how excited are you?” Liam asked.

That was a fair question. “Hmmm. A solid 6.5. I love the Lion King so it’s hard to even compare!” 

“What is it?” Liam asked.

“Finding Nemo: The Musical.” Theo answered.

Liam then remembered that Theo said Finding Nemo was the last movie he saw in theatres before the Dread Doctors took him. “That sounds so fun! They made a musical out of it?” 

“Yeah! They’re all puppets and it’s an abridged version so it’s about 40 minutes. I was listening to it the other day while your lazy ass was asleep.” Theo said snarkily. 

“I’m sorry.” Liam squeezed his hand. “Where do you wanna sit?”

“Hmmmm.” They looked around and found two seats near an aisle in the middle of the theater. “This looks like a good spot.” 

The show began and they were in for a TREAT. The actors were up and down the aisles, on the stage, ‘swimming’ around, and all kinds of things! After the show ended Liam looked at Theo who had a tear in his eye. “Theo, are you okay?”

He wiped it away hoping Liam wouldn’t see it. “That was just really beautiful. It brought back a lot of memories.” 

Liam knew that Theo was talking about Tara and his parents. Theo’s parents was a subject they did not really talk about. Liam took a breath not knowing what would come of what he was going to say to Theo. “They’d be proud of you, Theo. You’re an amazing person and I love you.”

“I love you too, Liam.” Theo said, hugging his boyfriend. Theo shook off his sadness because he wanted to maintain the happiness of the day. “Where to next?” 

“Wanna meet some characters?” Liam asked.

They walked around and met Timon, Rafiki, Tarzan, Russel and Dug, and many more characters. They walked around and enjoyed all of the views the Animal Kingdom had to offer them. They walked around and waited for nightfall for something truly magical.

“So here?” Liam asked.

“Yes!” Theo said excitedly. They both knew there were fireworks and shows every night, but this one was special. It was at the Tree of Life and, much to Theo’s excitement, was inspired by The Lion King. 

The show began and both boys were entranced by the spectacle of the event. It was one of the most amazing things either of them had ever seen. At the end of the show, Theo and Liam took their time getting back to the shuttles. They knew that everyone was running back to get their kids to bed and rested for either another day at Disney or a day of traveling. So they took each other’s hands and strolled out at their own pace. 

“This first day was amazing, Liam.” Theo said. “I’m happy we are sharing our first time in Disney together.”

“Me too. Beacon Hills is nice, but getting away is also nice. Even if we have faced skinwalkers, warlocks, homophobes, and shit.” Liam laughed. 

Theo laughed as well knowing Liam was right. It was fun and they still fought together, same problems, different location it seems. 

They got to the shuttle lines and had a decent wait before finally getting on one and getting back to their resort. They ran to their bedroom and they knew exactly what each other wanted. Theo walked in first and Liam was right behind him. When Liam closed the door, he turned to find Theo was already naked and standing by the bathroom door.

“You coming?” Theo asked.

Liam smiled and responded by pulling his shirt off and pushing his shorts off. He hears Theo turn the shower on. Slowly he goes to the bathroom and sees the silhouette of his boyfriend behind the shower curtain. He pulls the curtain back and sees Theo standing, leaning against the shower wall, stroking his cock, and waiting for Liam. “You look so hot.” Liam said. He watched as Theo tugged so lightly on himself and watched every drop of water run down his boyfriends chiseled body. 

“Don’t leave me in here alone.” Theo said, biting his lip.

Liam wasn’t wasting anymore time. He stepped in, put his hands on Theo’s cheeks and kissed him so passionately that they felt time stop in their kiss. Theo’s hands started at Liam’s hips, but went right to Liam’s ass and pulled his body right up against his. Liam moaned at Theo’s touch. Liam took Theo’s hands and pinned them to the wall behind them and started to kiss Theo’s neck. Theo loved when Liam did this. To be fair, he loved anything Liam did. “Liam, let’s wash up. Please.” He begged.

“Oh, why?” Liam said.

Theo remembered the joke from earlier. “So I can go on my final ride of the night.”

“Yep, nope you lost sex.” Liam let Theo’s arms go.

Theo pouted and turned. “Are you gonna say no to this ass?” Liam looked back and saw Theo already had a finger in himself. “Just cleaning and getting ready for you.” 

Liam gave Theo one last kiss. “You get cleaned, I’ll be waiting for you on the bed.” 

“Yes sir.” He winked and saw Liam bite his lip. 

Liam dried off quickly and laid on the bed. He stroked himself a little in the anticipation of Theo. He laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes thinking about how much he loved Theo. He thought about Theo as a person and how sexy he looked. HE smiled and then let out a moan when he felt Theo’s mouth wrap around his cock. Liam’s hands ran through Theo’s hair. “Oh, Theo!” Liam moaned out.

Theo was sucking slowly and sensually. One of Theo’s hands was rubbing Liam’s thigh and the other was rubbing Liam’s chest. “You like that?”

“Yes.” Liam breathed out. Theo was quite masterful with his tongue. 

“Can I ride you? Please?” Liam looked and saw Theo was begging for it. He was practically hungry for it.

“Yes, get on.” Liam said.

Theo positioned himself over Liam. His knees were at Liam’s sides. First, he sat right against Liam’s cock. He felt it rub up against his ass and moaned out. He rubbed his hands over Liam’s pecs as he did that. “You ready?” Theo asked. Liam nodded. Theo reached around to help line Liam’s cock up to his hole. He slowly lowered himself and felt Liam’s head start to enter him. Theo smiled and moaned out. He looked and saw Liam’s mouth open too. He sunk his hips back and took more of Liam’s cock in him. 

“Fuck.” Liam moaned. He held Theo’s hips and bucked his own up hard. 

“Fuck!” Theo was not expecting that, but not complaining at all. He moved his body up and down on Liam. He bit his lip in pleasure. He loved feeling the entirety of Liam’s cock in him. “Fuck. Liam! Yes!”

“Yeah, ride me.” Liam moaned. 

“Yes! Fuck!” Theo gasped out. He finally positions himself so Liam hits his prostate and his eyes roll to the back of his head. “Oh, yes!” The pleasure hits both boys hard and they release. Liam shoots all inside of Theo and Theo shoots all over Liam, his chest and face get covered. “Oops.” Theo laughs.

“I guess we gotta shower again.” Liam said, sighing. He took a deep breath and took a moment to catch his breath. 

Theo slowly stood up. “Want me to make us a hot bubble bath?”

“That sounds amazing.” Liam said. He watched Theo get up and walk to the bathroom. He heard the water turn up and the tub fill up.

“Excited for Magic Kingdom tomorrow?” Theo asked.

“Yeah! I know you are too.” Liam said.

“I am. I was thinking maybe we should use the Felix Felicis. It’s a pretty crowded place, well I mean every park is, but Magic Kingdom I think is the most popular and has the most things to do. Maybe some good luck will be useful.” Theo suggested.

“Do we both take them? Or I use one one day and you use it another day?” Liam asked.

Theo put his hand to his chin to think. “Good point. Do we need double luck? Or do we need just one of us lucky?” 

“Maybe we should have asked more questions.” Liam laughed. 

“Maybe.” Theo laughed. “Tub’s ready.” He smiled. Liam stood up and next thing Theo knew, Liam had his hands wrapped around him and Liam picked him up and kissed him. Liam carried him to the tub. Liam got in first and Theo laid back. Liam decided to rub Theo’s shoulders and they let out a little moan of surprise.

“I thought you might like a little rub down.” Liam said.

“I could always go for a rub down from you.” Theo said and Liam rolled his eyes.

“You are full of jokes tonight.” Liam said.

“I’m full of something.” Theo laughed. 

“Theo!” Liam rolled his eyes again. He stopped massaging him and held him tight. “I love you.”

“I love you, Little Wolf.” Theo said. “I can’t wait for tomorrow.” He turned his head and kissed Liam gently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Day 1! I was gonna make one giant chapter, but I think it would have been way too long so I am breaking it up day by day for this segment of their trip. I can't wait to see what you think!


	8. Disney World - Day 2: Magic Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam take on Magic Kingdom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I wanted to really take my time with this chapter and time got away from me. I hope you enjoy!

They woke up around 6:30 so they could shower and get ready for the day. Well. Theo did. He had to tickle Liam awake. “Theo, why???”

“Liam, it’s Magic Kingdom day and I’m drinking the Felix Felicis potion! Don’t you want to see me be all dazed and doe-eyed?” Theo said.

Liam opened one eye. “You have a point.” He yawned and got up. He looked and saw Theo was showered and dressed. He was wearing a Disney shirt with a pair of tight blue shorts. “You are seriously already ready?”

“Liam, we have to get there early. They have a welcome performance. So get your ass in gear.” Theo barked.

“Okay Mr. Sensitive.” Liam yawned. He took a quick shower to wake up and got ready. He wore a plain red shirt with tight blue shorts as well. “I’m ready.”

They got in line for the shuttle to Magic Kingdom which, of course, had a big line. Liam didn’t want to admit Theo was right that they had to get ready early. 

Once they arrived, they had a little bit of a wait to get in, but they were really accommodating. The park opened and they had some time to kill before the opening show. They found a shop on Main Street and since they were in Disney they had to get their ears! They debated on many different ones, but they settled on matching Pride ones that they could sew their names on the back of.

“Should I take this now?” Theo pulled the bottle of Felix Felicis out of his pocket. “Or wait?”

“Well, start now and it should last all day, right?” Liam said.

“Yeah. Well. Bottoms up.” Theo said and drank the potion.

“So, are you okay?” Liam asked.

Theo had his head looking down and looked up smiling. “Liam, I feel great. Wow the weather is beautiful.” 

“Gentlemen.” The lady who was sewing the boys' names in their hats gestured them over. “Our machine malfunctioned so we redid them, but I’ll take the embroidery charge off of it for you both.” 

“Wow, that is so sweet of you.” Theo said.

“Thank you so much.” Liam was stunned. Their lucky day just began. 

They went to the castle to get ready for the show. People were being super nice to them and let them go in front of them for a better view. Liam was loving this treatment. 

The show began and they were right in front with an absolutely perfect view of the stage. They saw Mickey and friends, a whole bunch of princes, princesses, and many more. The show ended and everyone began to disperse to the park.

“Where should we go first?” Liam asked.

“Wow so many possibilities!” Theo was definitely basically high and going to be positive and happy about everything. “Let’s start in Adventureland!” He took Liam’s hand and they made their way to the first part of the park. “Let’s go on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride!”

“That sounds great!” Liam said. 

They got to the ride and Theo’s luck made people get out of line for no reason, forget to go buy something and leave the line, or just offer to let them cut. They were at the front of the line in no time at all. They got to their seat in the front of their boat and the ride began. They saw all the pirates and, of course, they saw Jack Sparrow which looked a lot like Johnny Depp.

“Theo, don’t you think Johnny Depp is hot?” Liam asked.

“So hot.” Theo said practically drooling over the animatronic. 

The ride was fun, they got splashed a few times, but didn’t get too wet. Once it ended they got out and decided to go on the magic carpet ride. It was a chill ride that just went in a circle as the magic carpets went up and down. There was almost no one in line, lucky enough, and the two boys got on their carpet to enjoy the ride. The carpets raised and they enjoyed the breeze from the air hitting their skin. It was just a calming ride. Liam looked over at Theo who was smiling and in his own daze. The ride came to a stop and they went to a few more shops and even made a stop at the Tiki Room.

“Liberty Square, next?” Liam asked.

“Yes!” Theo said, excitedly. Liam realized that Liam could suggest a visit to a graveyard and Theo would be excited about it. 

They made their way around and stopped in front of the Hall of Presidents. Both boys laughed knowing they didn’t want to see their current president and would rather spend their time doing anything else. They made their way to the Haunted Mansion and stood in line. Like the other rides, they seemed to make their way to the front quickly. Their luck is just growing and growing.

Theo noticed the man in front of him dropped his wallet. “Sir, you dropped this.”

The man turned and saw Theo with his wallet. “Thank you young man. Here, for being such a kind person.” The man reached into his wallet and gave Theo a $100 bill. “Seriously, people are not as kind as you would be.”

“Wow. Thank you, seriously.” Theo said. “Are you sure though? It’s a lot for just picking up your wallet.”

“You can’t put a price on kindness, young man. But if I could, I’d put down $100.” He laughed. “Spend it on something nice and always pay it forward.” 

“I will, thank you a lot.” Theo said. 

“Wow, look at you. That potion makes us lucky, but you’re also doing some good deeds.” Liam said.

“Hopefully I can do good today and not just for our own gain.” Theo smiled.

Liam always knew that Theo was good and seeing his change has been amazing. He wanted to do good now and that was obviously a big difference from the Theo who used him to try and kill Scott. “I love you.” 

Theo smiled and kissed Liam’s cheek. “I love you, too.” 

The line moved quickly and they got to the front fairly quickly. The cast member even said that she felt the line was moving unusually quickly today. Theo and Liam just smiled knowing the real reason was the potion.

They sat on the ride and snuggled up close together. The ride’s a 2 - 3 seater so they could snuggle next to each other and have some extra room in the cart. The ride was fun with some turns and some fun cute spooks. One fun part was when the ride went by a mirror and in the mirror it appeared as if ghosts were in the cart with Liam and Theo. The ride ended and they looked to see what their next stop should be. 

“Frontierland next!” Theo said, taking Liam’s hand with a spring in his step to the next land. “Big Thunder Mountain or Splash Mountain first?!” 

“Hmmm.” Liam said. “Splash Mountain. Then we can dry off on the roller coaster. If we get super wet.” Theo turned to say a smart ass dirty comment. “Nope, don’t.” Theo giggled. GIGGLED. Liam wanted to roll his eyes, but a high Theo was just too cute.

When they got to Splash Mountain, they used a fast pass that somehow got added free to their account. “I love this day!” Theo cheered. They had a 2 minute wait time and got a seat in the back. They wanted to be in the back for a change. The ride was cute. They saw they were nearing the top. 

“Theo, I don’t like this anymore.” Liam said. 

Theo bit his lip. “It’s a bit late for that, babe. It will be fine, I promise.”

“I just hate the going up part.” Liam said.

Theo grabbed Liam’s hand. “I know you prefer going down.” He winked and Liam just glared at him. The glare didn’t last long because the ride then got to the drop and Liam and Theo screamed in excitement. 

The ride splashed into the water soaking both boys. They both laughed. I guess luck meant they would get extra wet too, it was a water ride. Liam shook his head like a dog and some water hit Theo’s face. He just smiled at his boyfriend. 

They took each other’s hands and gleefully walked over to Big Thunder Mountain. They got on the ride quickly and took their seats. Liam didn’t mind this ride as much, it was fast, but it was more that it went up and down over hills rather than twists and turns. It was fun and fast enough that both boys felt pretty dry afterwards. 

“I think we should go to Fantasyland next. That and Tomorrowland have the bulk of stuff I think we’ll love.” Theo explained. “I say do as much as we can, but this park we come back to another day.”

“That sounds good, babe. Where to first?” Liam asked.

Theo looked at the map on his phone. “Let’s see. If we go this way, the first two rides we should see are It’s A Small World and Peter Pan’s Flight. Both I think we should do.”

“Then let’s head that way!” Liam said. He saw Theo beam. While Theo was the one who was intoxicatingly happy, Liam wanted to mentally try and be that happy as well. He wanted to throw all care to the wind and enjoy the day with the love of his life in the happiest place on Earth. 

They got to it’s a small world after all to get that out of the way first. It was a classic ride, but they knew that song would be in their heads all day. They got on the ride and the line was pretty short, everyone else must not want the song in their heads either. They sat down and did their tour of the world. Liam thought it was cute, but he thought Theo’s reactions were cuter. He was dazed and his jaw was dropped the entire time. 

“These are amazing! Liam, there are so many countries in the world! Do you think that we can visit ALL of them?!” Theo said.

“Well, maybe someday! But let’s get through this trip and college first.” Liam laughed.

Theo bobbed his head left and right and up and down dancing in his seat to the music. “That was just lovely!” Theo said as the ride came to a stop.

They went to Peter Pan’s Flight which was right across the way from them. They used a fast pass, this one they actually had, for the ride and got to the front very quickly. Once they were on the ride they got on their ship and got ready for their journey. The pirate ship took them over “London” and they saw the Darlings house. Then the ship took them to Neverland and saw all the sights and even some of the characters who live on the island. Yes they were more just figures, but they knew they could meet some characters later if they wanted to. 

After these exciting rides, they took time to meet some characters and take pictures. They met Peter Pan, Ariel, Merida, and many more! They always seemed to stop by when almost no one was in line to meet the characters and then the line would get so long. Talk about lucky! 

Theo looked at his phone. “It’s 3:30. The fireworks are at 9. I say we go to Tomorrowland for a bit then get dinner. I really wanna try Be Our Guest.” 

“Theo, that place books MONTHS in advance.” Liam said.

“Yeah, but imagine if one of us just had some luck and somehow they could squeeze us in?” Theo smiled.

“The potion is powerful, but I don’t even think it’s THAT powerful.” Liam replied.

“Well let’s try it.” Theo said as they approached the restaurant. “Hi, is there anyway we can make a reservation for tonight for two?” 

Liam and Theo could tell the host tried not to laugh. “Well gentlemen, it seems like we are all booked up. We are pretty booked in advance but -” His phone rang. “Excuse me, please. Hello?” He said answering the phone. “Wow. Okay, sorry.” He hung up the phone. “I just had a cancellation for tonight, I may be able to squeeze you both in afterall. Normally we don’t do this, but you are here. Their reservation was for 6:30. Does that work for you?” 

“Yes it does. Thank you.” Theo said as he and Liam walked away.

“I am shocked.” Liam said. “Well, off to Tomorrowland? I know there’s a lot to do there. We can do more of Fantasyland another day?”

“Of course! We’ll probably come back and do just Fantasy and Tomorrowland. Those are the two that have the most things we both wanna see and do.” Theo commented. “Are you ready for the first one?” 

Liam knew that Theo was talking about Space Mountain. Liam had heard Space Mountain was crazy fun, but a little scary. He also heard how the cars were one seaters so he couldn’t even sit with Theo. This made his anxiety spike. 

“You okay?” Theo asks knowing the answer.

“I just - The seats.” Liam said shyly.

“I will be right with you. Do you want me behind you or in front of you?” Theo asked.

Liam didn’t really like either option because he knew he couldn’t hold Theo’s hand. “In front of me so I can see you, I guess.” 

“I will be right there, it will be okay.” Theo kissed Liam to comfort him. “You ready?” It was their turn.

“As ready as I can be.” Liam stated.

They got on the ride and it began slowly. As they entered the ride was extremely dark and this did not help Liam’s anxiety. He had no idea when things were coming and he couldn’t prepare for the rush. Instead, he was scared at every twist, turn, and drop. Honestly, he wasn’t scared of the movement. What freaked him out was how dark it was. The end was unknown and it was so dark he couldn’t even see Theo. Then he remembered: he’s a werewolf. He blinked and his werewolf eyes turned on. He sighed in relief. He could see what was coming and he could see Theo in front of him. Theo was trying to reach for Liam it seemed, but the angle was just not working. Liam appreciated his boyfriend's effort in attempting to comfort him. 

When the ride got to the picture, Liam knew he would look insanely scared. The ride came to a stop and the boys got off.

Theo practically jumped off the ride. “Are you okay, Liam?”  
Liam half smiled. “Yeah, I’m okay.” He extended his hand and Theo interlocked his fingers with his. “I love you.”

“I love you, Little Wolf.” Theo said. “Hey, I know where we should go next. We need a nice chill relaxed show.” 

“What one?” Liam asked. He didn’t do too much research, he let Theo plan everything. 

“Monsters, Inc, Laugh Floor!” Theo explained. “It’s essentially a comedy show. I think after that ride, we could use it.”

Liam knew Theo was being nice and saying they both needed it, but Liam was the one who was riled up with anxiety at the moment. “Sounds good.” 

As they walked they looked around in some stores and bought some pins and other souvenirs. After taking a few selfies, they made their way to the Laugh Floor just in time for showtime. As they got in, they found their seats and got ready for the show. 

The room they were in was air conditioned and so colorful. The screen which the monsters were projected on was so clear and the jokes that were being told were so funny, their faces hurt from laughing so much. There was audience interaction and they even made fun of Liam playfully a few times. It was a hysterical time and the boys were rolling in their seats laughing. 

They spent the next hour, or so, meeting a few other characters, taking pictures, and shopping. It was close to their reservation time. They went back to the restaurant with hungry bellies. They were ready for everything. “Hello gentlemen, good to see you again. Your table is ready, right this way.”

They found their table and their waiter, cheery as ever came over and offered the boys something to drink. They both ordered water.

“Theo, this menu is….” Liam started, but Theo cut him off.

“Don’t say it. It’s fine.” Theo said. “Wow, okay so I am starving. We barely had any lunch and no breakfast. I’m surprised you lasted this long.”

Liam was starving, but he was enjoying his day too much to notice. “What are you looking at to eat?”

“Hmmm. Well, we are going ALL out. This place is hard to get into, so we are getting an appetizer, entree, and dessert. What appetizer sounds good to you?” Theo asked.

Liam looked over the menu. “Hmmm.” He thought about what he likes, but also thought about what Theo would like. If they were gonna split the appetizer, it might as well be something they both can enjoy. “Maine Lobster Bisque or the Assorted Meat and Cheese Plate thing.”

“Let’s try the Maine Lobster Bisque! Be adventurous!” Theo said. 

“Sure why not?” Liam said. “I think for my entree I’m gonna get the Poulet Rogue Chicken. Yeah that sounds good!”

“That does. I think I want the Center Cut Filet Mignon.” Theo said practically drooling over the menu. “I am starving, babe.”

Liam smiled. Theo was in his state of euphoria sitting all giddy and excitedly. “Okay, we have sometime….”

Theo smiled knowing exactly what Liam means. “20 questions!” 

Liam thought about what he wanted to ask Theo, but then thought what if Theo uses his luck to get Liam to answer anything! He was scared, but he was always pretty transparent with Theo, so that helped ease it. “What’s your earliest childhood memory?”

Theo sighed. “It’s simple, but one of my favorites. It’s just me and Tara playing with blocks. We were smiling and just playing. Everything was happy.” Theo smiled. Usually when he talked about Tara, his smile would fade quickly, but this time he kept smiling thinking about the memory. “I have a question and it’s kinda something personal.”

“Theo, you can ask me anything.” Liam said.

“It’s just something I’ve wondered and I hope it’s okay to ask. You can, of course, tell me no.” Theo began. “I was just wondering, what happened to your biological dad? Like you mentioned he left? Do you know anything else?”

“Well, he was an asshole. He put me and mom through a lot of crap. He was an asshole. He left and we never heard from him. Mom gets child support checks wired, but they haven’t had any contact. I couldn’t tell you where he is, what he’s doing, or anything.” Liam explained. “I haven’t seen him since I was 10 and I honestly don’t care if I ever do. To me, he’s just a sperm donor rather than a father.”

“Well, I appreciate your honesty.” Theo said. The waiter came by to take their orders and then they resumed the game. “Your turn, Little Wolf.”

“If you could turn back time, what would you change?” Liam asked.

Theo smiled again. “You may be shocked by my answer.”

“Is it not to bring your sister back?” Liam asked.

“No, I mean I wish I could bring her back, but no that’s not it. Liam, I wouldn’t change a thing. Yes, I did awful stuff in my past, really awful, but I wouldn’t change anything. You know why?” Liam shook his head. “It led me to you. I mean, I think we probably would have found each other eventually, but all our experiences drove us closer. I am who I am today because of my past experiences. They sucked, but I wouldn’t change where I’m at for anything. One ripple in time would change everything. I wouldn’t risk that, I wouldn’t risk you.”

“That’s so sweet, honey. I love you.” Liam said.

“I love you, too.” Theo said. He went to ask another question when their food arrived. The food was steaming and their mouths were watering. Both boys began to devour their food with the utmost table manners. After nearly 10 minutes, a record for them, their plates were clean. 

Liam leaned back and sighed. “I couldn’t eat another bite.” 

“Ummm, did you forget?” Theo asked. Liam raised an eyebrow. “Appetizer, entree, and dessert!” 

“I don’t know if I can.” Liam said.

Theo raised his eyebrow this time. “Liam, if  _ anyone _ can, it’s you.”

“I feel like I should be offended.” Liam laughed.

“No, it’s a compliment.” Theo explained. He then ordered a Dessert Trio for each of them. “That has a dark chocolate truffle, a vanilla cake with lemon curd, and a white chocolate chip cup with the grey stuff, it’s delicious!”

“Grey stuff?” Liam asked, completely oblivious to Be Our Guest song.

“Liam. Be Our Guest. Beauty and the Beast. ‘Try the grey stuff, it’s delicious, don’t believe me ask the dishes’? Do you not remember that part?” 

Liam bit his lip. “So, I haven’t actually seen Beauty and the Beast…. I mean, I might have! When I was younger! But I don’t remember much of it.”

“Okay, so we’ll watch that tonight.” Theo said, Liam laughed. “Oh I’m serious.” 

“Oh, okay I guess I wouldn’t really complain. As long as I get some cuddles.” Liam said.

“You’re saying that as if I don’t cuddle with you.” Theo said.

“True, you do. I just want to be sure.” Liam said.

“No, Liam. I say put on the movie, you sit on the bed, and I’ll watch from the other end of the room on the chair.” Theo said sarcastically. 

“Jerk.” Liam nudged Theo.

The boys got their desserts and devoured them. Once they paid their bill, they made their way back to Cinderella's castle for the fireworks. It was around 8:30 now so they took some time shopping and walking around. As time grew closer, the boys found a spot to watch the fireworks. The sky was clear, no clouds were visible. They had a perfect view for the show. Liam loved this so much, he was sad knowing the luck was gonna run out soon. 

The fireworks started and they were the most magnificent fireworks either boy had ever seen. They tried to find hidden Mickeys in the fireworks because there were always some! 

When the show ended, everyone was rushing for the shuttles to get back to their resorts. They saw families with crying children being dragged as they leave the park. Theo and Liam made their way through the crowds. 

Once they got back to their room, Liam collapsed on the bed. “Theo, my feet hurt.”

“Well we did a lot of walking the past few days, but just put them up and relax for a bit. We have a few more days left.” Theo said.

Liam pouted his lip out. “Will you rub them for me? Pwease?” 

Theo rolled his eyes. He sat on the bed and kissed Liam. “How about we take a hot bath, soak your feet, and fine I’ll rub them while we’re in the tub. Let’s bring your laptop in there and start the movie while we take our bath.”

“Deal.” Liam replied. “Since you’re doing that, I’ll go set up the bathtub.”

“No, I can. You set up your laptop. Beauty and the Beast is on Disney+ and we are watching that.” Theo said before exiting to the bathroom. “Oh and Liam?” He called out.

“Yeah?” Liam responded, opening his laptop.

“Heads up.” Theo called. Then Liam was hit in the face with Theo’s underwear. Theo laughed hard.

“I would be mad, but I am not complaining at all.” Liam said, holding Theo’s underwear. “I’ll just steal all your underwear and you’ll have to go commando the rest of the trip.”

Theo poked his head out of the bathroom. “Maybe I’ll just do that.”

Liam had to readjust his pants. The thought of Theo going commando got him hard. He finished bringing up the movie and stripped his clothes off. He walked into the bathroom and saw Theo, eyes closed, soaking in the tub. Liam set down the laptop across from them on the counter. He admired Theo’s wet body glistening.

“You gonna keep staring at me or are you gonna join me, Little Wolf?” Theo asked. Liam turned red and sat across from him in the tub. “Okay, let’s get your foot rub over with.”

Liam smiled and brought his foot out of the water. “Thank you baby.” Theo grabbed hold of Liam’s foot and began to rub them. “After the past two days, this foot rub is just what I need.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Theo said. “I thought it was my day to get lucky.”

“Oh, it is.” Liam said. “You’ll get lucky when the movie is over.” Liam looked down and under the water he saw Theo’s dick harden. 

Theo bit his lip. “Tease.”

Liam sat forward and wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck and hugged his boyfriend. He whispered in his ear. “We can do absolutely anything you want, Theo.” Since Liam was on Theo’s lap, he could already feel his hard cock, but he felt it harden even more this time. “Anything.”

“Liam, you’re torturing me.” Theo moaned.

Liam pushed his ass against Theo’s erection. “Am I?” He said seductively. “What do you want?”

“I really just wanna ride you, Liam. Please.” Theo breathed out.

Liam brought his face in front of his boyfriends. Their lips were practically touching. “When the movie’s over.” 

“Jerk.” Theo said.

Liam sat back laughing. “I win.”

“Watch the movie.” Theo said, putting his hand under the water.  
“Uh uh, no touching yourself.” Liam ordered.

“Liiiiiam!” Theo whined. 

“That’s an order.” Liam barked.

Theo was taken back by this and a little turned on. “Okay….sir….”

Liam was shocked by this like Theo was. Neither one of them was going to complain though. They watched the first half an hour of the movie in the tub cuddling, but then they paused it, dried off, and watched the rest in bed. The movie ended and both boys just turned a little red and looked at each other. Liam decided he wanted to make the first move.

“Okay, Mr. Lucky Boy. You ready to end your day of luck with a bang?” He said. He then realized the pun he made. “Oh fuck. I didn’t -”

“Shut up.” Theo was captivated by Liam and just surged forward kissing him and straddling his boyfriend immediately. Theo grabbed Liam’s hands and put them on his ass. Liam squeezed Theo’s ass and gave it a light slap. “You can go harder, sir.” 

Liam bit his lip hard and felt his eyes glow. Theo smiled at this. Liam smacked his ass harder. “You like that? A little different, but I don’t mind it.”

“Yes.” Theo moaned out. “Can I PLEASE just ride you now? I don’t wanna wait any longer.” Liam nodded and Theo grabbed the bottle of lube and stroked Liam’s dick. He sat down taking the entire length right away. He put his hands on Liam’s shoulder and began to ride him fast and hard. “Liam, yes!” Liam appreciated the praise, but he was just laying there and letting Theo do all the work. Part of him felt guilty, but as he looked at Theo’s face looking so happy and satisfied, he couldn’t help but enjoy it.

“Theo, ride me!” Liam moaned out.

“Yes! Liam I want to feel you!” Theo moaned. “Please!” Liam couldn’t hold on any longer. His cock burst inside of Theo. The feeling made Theo orgasm and he shot all over Liam’s chest.

“Did you just cum untouched?” Liam asked.

Theo was panting hard. “Yeah, I did.” He licked Liam’s chest clean. “Now that was an amazing day.” 

They took some time to clean up quickly and laid in bed. Theo was big spooning Liam. “Hey babe?” Liam asked. “I’m thinking, tomorrow we are going to Hollywood Studios, right?” 

“Yeah, why?” Theo asked.

“Well, Galaxy’s Edge and Toy Story Land are both new parks so maybe I should take my potion tomorrow for some extra luck?” Liam asked.

“That sounds like a solid idea.” Theo said, kissing Liam’s cheek. 

“Thanks. Good night Theo, I love you.” Liam cooed.

Theo pulled Liam closer, their naked bodies fitting perfectly against each other. “Good night Little Wolf, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this part of their journey! Let me know what you think! :)


	9. Disney World - Day 3: Hollywood Studios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiam's third day in Disney World! Next stop: Hollywood Studios!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another note: I do not own any rights to Teen Wolf, or ANYTHING Disney. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The morning started off different already. Liam was the one who woke up first. When he woke up, Theo was on his back and Liam was curled to Theo’s side. Liam admired Theo’s beauty and decided he wanted to give Theo a nice morning surprise. Liam quietly went under the covers until he was face to face with Theo’s cock. He slowly wrapped his warm mouth around it which made Theo stir. He heard Theo begin to moan and felt him harden in his mouth. “Liam?” Theo said half asleep.” He lifted the sheets to find his boyfriend sucking his dick. “Well good morning to you too.” Theo yawned.

Liam gave Theo’s dick one long lick from base to tip. “Good morning to you too.”

“Don’t stop on my account.” Theo said, smiling.

Liam smiled and went right back to work on Theo’s cock. Liam felt Theo’s hand in his hair and began deep throating Theo. He let out a few gags and it wasn’t long before Theo came in his mouth. Liam made sure to swallow every drop.

“Wow.” Theo panted.

Liam slowly kissed up Theo’s body and to his lips. “You’re wow.”

“I can help you now.” Theo said, pulling Liam close.

“No, this was just for you.” Liam said. “Let’s get ready. Once we get into the park, I’ll take the potion.”

“You sure you don’t want anything?” Theo asked. “I can blow you or you could fuck me.”

“Hmmm. How long do we have?” Liam asked.

“Long enough.” Theo answered. 

Liam grabbed Theo and led him to the bathroom. They were planning on taking a quick shower, but that changed quickly when Theo stuck his ass out and Liam held nothing back. He fucked him hard until he came inside of Theo. After they were done, Liam spun Theo around to kiss him under the spray of the water. Liam had his arms around Theo’s waist. “Fuck, that was hot.”

“Yeah it was.” Theo said. “Walking will be interesting today.”

“So how are you today? Ya know, post Felix Felicis?” Liam asks. “Just wanting to prepare myself.”

“Well prepare to be positive the entire day. You’ll feel like you’re walking on a cloud. Today, I feel pretty good. Yesterday just felt like a really amazing dream. I can’t believe some of the things that happened to us.” Theo said. He held Liam closer with his arms around Liam’s body. “I can’t wait to see what our luck brings today, babe.”

“Well we both have already gotten pretty lucky.” Liam winked. “But we need to actually get ready so we don’t waste the day away.”

They dried off quickly and got dressed. They both wore Star Wars shirts, they knew Stiles would be proud, and wore shorts with it. They matched and had zero regrets. Once they were finished they made their way to the shuttle and they saw the line was extremely long. 

Liam smiled. “Let’s start our lucky day now.” He took out his vial and drank it quickly. He shook his head as he felt it set in.

“You okay?” Theo asked.

Liam smiled and his eyes glistened. “Theo, I’m great! Wow, it is beautiful today!” 

Theo laughed. “Oh so this is how I was like yesterday.” The line began to clear. Kids forgot to put sunscreen on, teenagers forgot their phones in their room, parents forgot their children in their room, and every other excuse came up. Soon Theo and Liam were at the front of the line.

“Wow that was quick!” Liam said, almost oblivious to the fact that he was kind of responsible for the quick line. 

“Yeah, it sure was babe.” Theo responded. They got on the shuttle and went to Hollywood Studios. “Where should we go first? Like what part of Hollywood studios?”

“Hmm, why not go Toy Story Land first, then Galaxy’s edge?” Liam suggested. “I just have a feeling that’s what we should do.”

“I am trusting your instincts, Little Wolf.” Theo replied. 

They got into the park and made haste to Toy Story Land. They first went to Toy Story Mania. They had a fast pass and they were able to get on the ride really fast. They heard great things about it and they thought it was a fun attraction to start on. They ended up having a ball! 

They left, hand in hand, laughing at how much fun they had. After that, they decided to just jump right to the Slinky Dog Dash Roller Coaster. The wait time was kind of long, which usually would bother Liam’s anxiety, but not today! 

“Isn’t the weather just great, babe? It’s hot, but it’s breezy.” Liam smiled. “Wow this line is moving fast too!”

“Is it?” Theo snarled. “You seem really, really happy Little Wolf.”

“I am! Why wouldn’t I be?!” Liam said. 

“Oh, nothing babe.” Theo laughed. “Are you excited for the rollercoasters?”

“Am I ever? It’s slinky dog! He was like one of my favorite characters from Toy Story, Theo! And there’s a ride about him! How amazing is that!” Liam exclaimed. 

“But don’t you not like roller coasters?” Theo reminded Liam.

“You know, I don’t know why, but I think today I like them!” Liam said. “I can conquer them all! I am Liam Dunbar! I look my fear in the face and I stick my tongue out!” 

“Okay babe.” Theo laughs. “Looks like we have some time to kill. 20 questions?”

“Of course!” Liam said. “Me first! Besides me, because I assume the answer would be me, what in the world makes you super happy?”

“Well, you are right. It would be you, but I guess if I can’t choose you I would have to say watching Disney movies cuddling with you.” Theo replied. He saw Liam’s cheek flush. “What is your most embarrassing moment?” 

“Oh gosh! Well….in middle school kids found a tape I had from when I was young.” Liam sighed. “Mom had ordered this custom episode of the TV show Barney and they put a picture of my face on a cartoon body. Some kids found it and brought it to school and showed the class. I was livid, but now I just kinda laugh at it.”

“I need to see this tape when we get home.” Theo said.

“I have that tape hidden in a spot where no one would dare to look.” Liam said as if he was delivering a proclamation.

Theo raised an eyebrow. “So under your bed, I guess?”

Liam put his head down. “Yes, I thought I was supposed to have luck! How’d you guess it?!”

“Maybe your luck rubbed off on me.” Theo teased. 

“Kill, Marry, Fuck: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, and Castiel.” Liam knew that Theo enjoyed the show Supernatural so he was intrigued by this answer. 

“Easy. Kill Cas, sorry Cas. Fuck Sam. Marry Dean then he and I can fuck all the damn time.” Theo said, drooling. Liam looked a little jealous. “Fine. Kill, Marry, Fuck: The Flash, Green Arrow, and Captain Cold.” Theo knew that Liam loved his CW DC superhero shows.

“Hmm. That’s a toughie.” Liam said. “I guess, I’d kill Captain Cold, but I would be a wreck about it. Fuck Green Arrow because I think he’d be hot as fuck, but I think he has too much baggage. And then marry the Flash. I mean, his stamina would be fucking amazing in bed and have you seen Grant Gustin?!” 

Theo now understood why Liam got jealous because he got a little jealous as well.”Okay, well now look wow let’s.” He couldn’t get words out. “Look, we’re at the front of the line now!” 

The boys got on the ride and braced themselves. Theo looked to Liam who was looking to the left and right. “Wow this is so exciting!” The ride took off and Theo guessed that if Liam wasn’t under a spell, he probably would have been fine. The ride didn’t have loops, but it did teeter from side to side a bit. 

The ride ended and Liam was still all smiled. Theo loved seeing Liam enjoying himself and not as scared at the roller coaster like the previous ones. He took his boyfriends hand and they ventured onto the next activity. They knew what they were going to do next, they were going to Star Wars Land. They wanted to go to the Millenium Falcon: Smugglers Run ride. 

“This is something I am dying to do.” Theo said. Theo had told Liam that Star Wars was one thing that the Dread Doctors actually let him watch. “I still have no idea why, maybe it was just their own guilty pleasure or some shit. I didn’t complain, it was one of the few times that I felt like a normal kid.”

“Well get ready to live it!” Liam said. They got to the ride and the ride was the cockpit of the Millenium Falcon. The ride was more than either of them wished for. They got to pilot the Falcon and Liam loved seeing Theo’s face. Theo looked like he was living in a dream! His eyes were shifting all around, soaking in every detail, and enjoying every second of it. There were clips and scenes both new and old. It was a nostalgic trip, but also felt new and fresh. The boys, especially Theo loved it. 

They left the ride and Liam grabbed Theo’s hand. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Okay?” Theo asked.

“You’re coming with me.” Liam said, with a look of lust in his eyes. “We have this luck. Let’s use it.” Liam pulled Theo in the bathroom. They waited a second and found an empty stall. Liam wiped down the seat and made Theo sit down. Liam pushed himself in the air so people couldn’t tell there were two people in the stall. Theo was turned on by Liam’s strength holding himself up. Theo unbuttoned Liam’s pants and slid them down his legs. He rubbed Liam’s ass and looked at Liam's cock bounced out of his underwear. “Suck.” Liam commanded Theo.

“Fuck yes.” Theo whispered. He opened wide and took the length of Liam’s dick. Liam’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He put one hand on the back of Theo’s head and started to force his deeper. He gags a bit.

“Shit sorry.” Liam says. He looks down at Theo and Theo looks like he is unphased. He is turning his head left and right as he sucks. Nothing is stopping Theo. Liam notices drool coming out of Theo’s mouth as he is inhaling all of Liam’s length. Theo’s mouth feels magical and he knows exactly what to do with his hands. He has one hand gently caressing Liam’s happy trail and the other squeezing Liam’s ass. This plus the fact they are doing this in public brought Liam to a climax extremely fast. “Theo, I’m gonna cum.” He whispered.

Theo’s eyes looked up and that was Liam’s last straw. Looking into those nature green eyes, Liam was transfixed on him. Liam came hard. Theo squeezed Liam’s ass and pulled him closer. Liam felt Theo swallowing his load. He let out some pants as Theo finished taking his load. He came off of Liam’s dick and licked his lips. “Wow.”

“Yeah, wow.” Liam said, leaning down and kissing him. He quietly got down and pulled his pants up. He put his hand up for Theo to wait. He left the stall and looked left and right. A gentleman was washing his hands and Liam waited for him to leave to get Theo out of the bathroom. “Okay, come out.”

Theo stopped out. They both washed their hands and left the bathroom. “So what’s next?” He asked.

Liam laughed and they continued to make their way through Galaxy’s Edge. They went on a few rides and met a few Star Wars characters. They got to a super exciting part of their trip. “So Theo, here we can do two things: make our own lightsabers and make our own droids.” 

They entered Savi’s Workshop where they made the lightsabers. They chose their hilts, sleeves, and all the other parts including their blade color. Theo chose a red blade and Liam chose a blue blade. They ignited their blades and took selfies with them. They were able to get someone to take some pictures of them battling and some cute couple pictures too. 

After they did that, they went to Droid Depot to build their own droids. They both looked at what to get and they had droids that looked like R2D2 and droids that looked like BB-8. They looked around at the parts and began assembling. 

Theo decided he was going to make an R2D2 looking droid. His droid had a black body, with red legs on the sides, a red “head,” and a black center leg. Liam figured he would make a BB-8 style droid. He decided to find a head that was green and the round spinning body that was white with purple accents, like the original, but purple not orange. He liked it because it reminded him of the Batman villain the Joker. 

They got some fun accessories, like a personality chip, and decals if they choose to decorate their droids later. They got their droids and decided to do a quick break. They went and got a shuttle back to their room to drop their lightsabers and droids off. Theo took this opportunity to push Liam on the bed and make out with him. 

“I never got off. It’s my turn.” Theo growled. 

“What do you want?” Liam offered. 

Theo straddled Liam. “Just blow me. We still have plans for today. We can make it quick.” He leaned down and kissed Liam passionately. He then pinned Liam down. He was towering over Liam and had his legs near the top of Liam’s arms. He undid his pants and shoved his dick into Liam’s mouth. Liam loved to be aggressive, but when Theo did it, he got really turned on. Theo was on top of him, fucking his face, and showing Liam no mercy. Theo pulled his shirt off too and Liam admired his partner’s body. He let his claws come out. Theo shivered feeling Liam grab them around his ass and his thighs. Within minutes, Theo climaxed right down Liam’s throat. He fell next to Liam and gave him a kiss.

“I just. Wow.” was all Liam could say after Theo pounded his throat with his cock.

“Was that too much?” Theo asked.

“Absolutely not! It was amazing, babe.” Liam replied. “You’ve just never been so forceful. It was really hot.”

Theo kissed Liam. “You’re hot and you deserve the world.” He interlocked his fingers with Liam’s. “Now are you ready for the rest of the day?” 

Liam smiled. “I am, but you should put your shirt back on. And pants. I mean  _ I  _ don’t want you to, but I think there are laws stating that you should.” Liam laughed.

“Yeah, I don’t feel like getting arrested.” Theo replied. He slipped his shirt back on and pulled his shorts up that were now by his ankles. “I will say, later on you’ll be getting very lucky.” He gave one last wink and it made Liam’s eyes almost pop out of his head. 

They left their room and how lucky another shuttle was just about to leave so they made it just in time with only two seats left on it! They arrive and head right back where they left off.

“Theo, let’s do it. The two rides I said I would not go on! I wanna do it.” Liam said.

Theo stopped in his tracks. “Babe, I know you are on this potion, but are you sure? Like they both are kinda intense from what I hear.” 

“Will you be next to me the entire time?” Liam asked.

“Of course.” Theo replied.

Liam tightened his grip on Theo’s hand. “Then I have nothing to worry about. Let’s head to Rock’N’Roller Coaster!”   
“If you say so.” Theo sighs. They make their way to the rollercoaster and this time, Theo is nervous. He isn’t scared of it, he’s afraid how Liam will be. They are at the front of the line. “Liam, are you sure? Last chance to back out.”

Liam smiled. “I am so ready, Theo!” 

They got on the ride and Theo kept all his senses focused on Liam. The ride was one that didn’t build, it took off and went from 0 to 57 MPH in about 3 seconds. Liam was screaming, but Theo kept looking and it seemed to be screaming out of excitement. He smiled and realized that Liam was okay. So he cheered and enjoyed his time. Once the ride was over, Liam was hyper. 

“Theo! That was so amazing! I hope we can do it again! I want to do the next one!” Liam said, he was practically jumping off the walls. 

“Liam. The next thing is the Tower of Terror. Again, I gotta ask, Are. You. Sure?” Theo asked. He just wanted Liam to feel comfortable. 

Liam looked up at the Tower and heard the screams coming from it. “Let’s do it!” They made their way, used a fastpass, and got in the front of the line. 

They got on the ride and prepared themselves. They were strapped in and the ride rose to the top. They looked out the opening. 

“Oh wow! We can see everything!” Liam said. A split second later, they dropped and it was followed by Liam laughing. Theo couldn’t believe it. The ride was so much fun, the boys ended up going on the ride 3 more times! 

Once it was night, they watched the Fantasmic! Show to end the night. It featured many Disney characters and the boys thought it was a perfect ending to a perfect day.

But Theo still had something planned for later. 

They got back to their hotel room and they spent some time in the pool doing some night swimming. The two just swam and spun in each other’s arms. It was getting late and they had their foreheads pressed against each other. 

“Let’s go back to the room.” Theo suggested.

“Is that what you want?” Liam said. 

“Yes.” Theo said.

They got out of the pool and went to the room. Liam closed the door. He turned when something hit him in the face. “What the -” He looked and saw it was Theo’s bathing suit. He looked up and saw Theo standing there naked.

“What do you want from me, Liam?” Theo asked. His voice was low and seductive and it made Liam’s blood rush to his cock. 

Liam walked slowly and put his hands on Theo’s hips. He kissed Theo deeply. His hands went from his thighs and slowly moved to Theo’s ass. They made out and Liam pulled Theo close to him. They fell on the bed and Theo was on top of Liam now. “Theo, I want you to ride me.”

“If you want it, you got it. Let me just prep, real quick.” Theo said. He ran to the bathroom. “I’ll be fast, just wait here.”

Liam sat back and waited. He resisted the urge to stroke himself. He could smell Theo from the other room. Theo’s lust, love, and confidence. All were extremely hot. Theo came back into the room. “Hey.” Liam said, winking. 

“You’re such a dork.” Theo said. He jumped back in bed and they resumed kissing. Theo kissed up Liam’s body and worshiped him. “I am in love with you, Liam.” He said as he traced kisses all over his boyfriend's skin. 

“I’m in love with you, Theo.” Liam breathed out. He held Theo close to his body. “Ride me.” 

“Anything for you.” Theo said. He sat on Liam’s lap and moved his ass back and forth, grinding against Liam. “I’ve wanted this all day, since I blew you in the bathroom.” 

Liam could smell Theo’s desire for him. “I want to give it to you.”

Theo knew it was Liam’s lucky day, so this must have been what Liam wanted. He began to ride Liam slow at first, but after he got used to it he was going all out. Their bed was shaking and they both were panting. The room was filled with the boys pants and the sound of Theo’s asscheeks being clapped by Liam.

“Liam! Liam!” Theo was moaning. He had his wrapped around Liam’s neck holding him close. 

Liam was sitting up now and they were making out as he was fucking Theo. “Theo! Theo! I’m close!”

“Liam!” Theo made direct contact with his boyfriend. His eyes turned their golden glow and that made Liam’s do the same. Both boys came together. They were dripping in sweat and catching their breath. “Fuck. That - that was amazing.”

“I love you.” Liam said, his chest still raising and lowering rapidly from his panting.

“I love you.” Theo replied.

The boys took a quick shower and laid in bed. They cuddled up close. They loved the journey they were taking together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am so sorry it's a little late. I had a covid scare, but I'm all good! That put a damper on my mental health so I didn't write for almost a week. However, I have been planning the next few chapters and I am so excited with things I have set in place! I can't wait to read everyone's thoughts!


	10. Disney World - Day 4: Epcot/Disney Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiam's adventure continue in Epcot and Disney Springs!

Theo and Liam woke up a little later than usual. They knew Epcot would be great, but since they were underage and supernaturals they couldn’t drink around the world. Epcot has a lot of fun things, but they figured they could sleep in a little bit. 

Theo woke up first, to no surprise. He was holding Liam who was still sound asleep in Theo’s arms. Liam looked so peaceful in his sleep. He had a small smile and Liam wondered what the boy was dreaming about. For him, his dreams were either nightmares about his sister or anything to do with Liam. The more time he got with Liam, the better. Even if it was all in his head. He kissed Liam’s forehead gently and closed his eyes. He rested with Liam until he was ready to get up. 

Liam began to stir. He opened his eyes and kissed Theo’s chest. “Good morning. Did I wake up before you?!”

Theo chuckled and opened his eyes. “No, I’ve been up. I wanted to let you rest.”

“Damn. Well, I thought I woke up first. Wow, today seems weird.” Liam commented, rubbing his eyes.

“Post lucky day hangover?” Theo asked.

“Probably. Although, someone really wore me out last night.” Liam said, with a smile on his face.

“Oh yeah? Anyone I should be worried about?” Theo joked.

“Ha! Maybe.” Liam teased. “What time is it?” 

“9:30.” Theo said, twisting his body to check his phone.

“Good.” Liam said.

The boys decided to go at it again and have some morning sex before they started their day. It was hot, quick, and intimate. Theo was on his back at the end of it. “I think we need to shower before we leave.”

Liam laughed. “I think so.” Liam was laughing because Theo had shot his load and it was all over Liam’s body and face. 

They took a quick shower. Theo was very touchy this morning. He kept kissing Liam and distracting him as they got ready. 

Once they were finally dressed and ready, they made their way to the shuttle for Epcot. “Where to first?” Liam asked.

“Soarin is a pretty popular ride, so let’s go there first.” Theo suggested. He put on a pair of sunglasses that they bought the other day and walked away. 

The line was a little long, but they did take their sweet time this morning so it wasn’t a shock to either of them. “You just had to…” Liam caught himself before he said something dirty in public. 

“Uh-huh. You wanna finish that sentence, Little Wolf?” Theo asked. 

Liam bit his tongue. “Nope.” They stood in line and waited. “Ya know, this isn’t bad at all, but being on liquid luck really changed my perception of waiting in line.”

Theo laughed. “I get that, that’s how I felt too. What do you remember feeling?”

“I felt like I was on a cloud and flying around. I also felt really warm and like I was radiating happiness. I know that sounds crazy.” Liam said.

“Ya know, I felt the same way.” Theo says. “Is that how Scott always feels? I mean he basically radiates positivity and light.”

Liam rolled his eyes. He knows Theo respects and likes Scott, but teasing between friends is normal. “So what is this ride?”

“It’s kinda like a virtual reality thing. It’s not really VR, but like we will sit in our cart and it will feel like we are soaring through the air and traveling around the world. I hear it’s pretty cool.” Theo explains.

“So are we gonna be going like in circles and loops?” Liam asked. Theo could hear the worry in the boy's voice.

“No, I mean we will be moving sort of, but it’s more simulation. I think it’s more up and down and left and right.” Theo further explained.

“Oh. Okay!” Liam was relieved to hear that. 

They got to the front eventually and sat with another couple for the ride. The ride began and it really felt real. It felt like their cart was floating through the air and they were exploring the corners of the Earth. It was magnificent seeing all around the world in the short time it took. 

After they took their virtual tour around the world, they decided to go to the World Showcase and walk around the world. Their first stop was Mexico. They decided they had to take a selfie in each “country” in Epcot. So they took a picture with the Mexican Pavilion in the background. They looked around and noticed all of the bars and food places. They got a small snack. Since they couldn’t drink around the world, they decided they would at least eat around the world! They found a restaurant called  San Angel Inn Restaurante and had Queso Fundido. They figured that was a good starter for their time. 

Another thing they wanted to do in each country region was get some sort of souvenir. They found a nice shop that had some pins, magnets, and many other options as well. 

Their next stop was Norway. They decided their first stop would be an attraction. They went on the Frozen Ever After ride. It was a nice log ride that almost retold the Frozen story. It was a cute break and nice rest for their legs. After the ride, they found a small restaurant called Kringla Bakeri Og Kafe. Theo ordered a salmon and egg bagel, while Liam ordered a ham and apple sandwich. Both boys were a little confused by the sandwich combinations, but figured why not try something different! 

Next stop was China. They didn’t really take too much time here. They stopped at a little Joy of Tea stand and each got a different type of tea. Liam got bubble tea and Theo got an oolong tea. They walked around, took the chance to meet Mulan, and enjoyed the sights of “China.”

“When we actually get to China one day, because we are going there one day, do you think it will be this cool?” Liam asked.

“Nah, it will be way cooler.” Theo laughed.

“I hope so.” Liam smiled. 

Germany was their next stop, but they really just toured the sights. It had a lot to offer, but it was more drinking that they could not do. So to Italy the boys went! Since it was just around 1pm, they decided to stop at a restaurant for lunch. They had planned it because why not have lunch in Italy! 

“This is the Tutto Italia Ristorante.” Theo said, opening the door for Liam.

Liam smiled. “Thank you, babe.” 

“Good afternoon, just two?” The hostess asked.

“Yes.” Liam responded.

“Right this way.” The host led the boys to their table and sat them. 

“This place is cute.” Liam said admiring the structure.

“It is!” Theo said. “So are you enjoying our trip around the world?” 

“Yes, but I am excited to go shopping at Disney Springs!” Liam said. “I like Epcot a lot, it’s fun to walk around and pretend we are walking around the world, but if we could drink this would be way more fun.”

“Even if we could drink, Little Wolf, it’s not like we’d get drunk.” Theo commented. 

“You’re right.” Liam replied. He picks up his menu. “So what are you getting?”

“Hmmm.” Theo grabs his menu. “I think I want the Parmigiana. It looks like it’s chicken parmesan. You?”

“I think I’m gonna go with the Tortellini Panna.” Liam said. 

“Sounds like a good choice.” Theo said.

Their waiter came by taking their order. “Your food should be out shortly, gentlemen.”

“So what’s the plan for the next few days?” Liam asked.

“Well, tomorrow is our last day and we are going back to Magic Kingdom and we can probably park hop if we want. The day after we are driving and we kinda have a choice. We could drive straight to New York, which is about 15 hours, or split up the drive and stay at an air bnb.” Theo explained.

“I say we split the drive up. I know we haven’t done any driving, but jumping right into a 15 hour trip, probably longer with stops for food and gas, is just a lot.” Liam said.

“I agree, now for the next part, in New York what shows are we gonna see?” Theo asked. “I had a few ideas.”

“Well, what do you want to see?” Liam smiled, he assumed Liam would want to see The Lion King because it’s Theo. 

“Well, I’ve heard Dear Evan Hansen is amazing. Wicked is a classic. Could always see the Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, it’s a long one though since it’s two parts.” Theo commented.

“There isn’t  _ any  _ other show that  _ you  _ want to see?” Liam asked.

Theo bit his lip. “What do you mean?”

“Uh, I don’t know. The Lion King for example?!” Liam burst out.

Theo smiled. “Well, I was gonna save it as a surprise, but I kinda already got tickets for when we stop in Boston.” Theo said, pulling out his phone. “I was looking at shows and saw something about it being in Boston and I figured I’d look at it and found some really reasonably priced tickets.”

Liam smiled big. “I wondered why you weren't mentioning it. Well that’s exciting to look forward to!” 

“So what show were you thinking?” Theo asked.

“We’re there a few days, right? That’s the plan?” Theo nodded to Liam’s question. “Well, why not those 3. One day Dear Evan Hansen, one day Wicked, and one day Harry Potter. We can sight see a lot too!” 

“That works actually. Because the first day, we get there and we could see Dear Evan Hansen at night.” Theo said scrolling through his phone. “Then the next day we can see Harry Potter. That will take the whole day it seems, but I am not complaining! And then on our third day we could see the matinee, enjoy some time in the night, and then leave the next morning?” 

“Perfect!” Liam said. “Are you getting the tickets now?!” 

“Liam, tickets for Broadway sell fast!” Theo said. “If we don’t get them now, they’ll be impossible to get. Hell, it may be impossible now since we are only a few days away from the shows.” 

“Oh, makes sense.” Liam said.

Their food came out and the boys did end up sharing some of their meals with each other so they could try both meals. 

At the end of the meal, Liam let out a loud burp. His cheeks flushed red. “Excuse me.” Theo began laughing uncontrollably. “Theo! It’s not funny, it’s embarrassing!”

“I’m sorry, Little Wolf, but it was kinda funny.” Theo said.

Liam crossed his arms. “Rude.”

They left and continued their walk around the world. Japan was next. They enjoyed a small snack and found a fun shop that surprisingly had some Pokemon stuff in it. They each got a pokemon plush and continued their walk to Morocco.

Morocco was beautiful to look at, not that the others weren’t, but something about it stuck out to the boys. It was just beautiful. “Hey Liam, should I stop in there?”

Liam looked up. “What is it?” 

“They can teach belly dancing.” Theo laughed.

Liam was silent for a second. “I mean, I’m not gonna say no if you do a belly dance, especially in private. With me. On my lap. Maybe, I just want you to give me a lap dance.”

Theo was a little shocked. “Maybe if you’re good.” He winked. 

France was next and the sights and snacks were amazing. They were near the end. The United Kingdom. 

“The UK?” Liam asked. “Maybe we’ll see Jackson, or Ethan, or Isaac, or anyone else that just happened to leave Beacon Hills for the UK.”

Theo had heard about some of these people and how they all just got up and left for the UK. “I - You know we aren’t actually in the UK, right?”

“I wasn’t serious….” Liam said with his voice trailing off.

“Oh.” Theo laughs.

Canada was the final stop and the boys stopped quickly, but the boys passed through quickly to make their way to Disney Springs. “There are so many shops here.” Liam said in amazement looking at the map and looking around him.

“We have to go here first!” Theo took Liam’s hand and dragged him into a store. 

“What is it?” Liam asked.

“It’s a custom t-shirt store.” Theo turned red. “I was hoping we could get some custom t-shirts for us.”

“That is so cheesy.” Liam laughed. “Let’s do it.” 

They got to the kiosk and got ready. They decided to get 3 shirts each. 2 couple shirts, one they wanted to make, and one the other would make for the other. 

Liam made his own that was Lion King inspired and it had Scar and it said “I’m surrounded by idiots.” Theo made his with Simba roaring on top of Pride Rock. He was able to make Pride Rock rainbow inspired though. 

Theo started by making his one for Liam. He grabbed an image of Stitch with the words “I am small, cute, and fluffy!” on it. Liam rolled his eyes, but also he secretly loved it. 

Next was Liam’s turn to make Theo’s shirt. While Theo was working on Liam’s, Liam took the time to google some Lion King puns and found his favorite. So he got an image of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa and put the words, "Re-watching 'The Lion King,' looking for Simba-lism." on it. 

They then began to work on their couple shirts. The first one was a simple black t-shirt with the Disney logo, but in a rainbow for Pride. Liam and Theo thought hard and they knew Mason would love and hate this so their shirts said “Thiam Vacation 2020.” It was so nauseating that it was perfect.

The second shirt was just as nauseating. Liam’s was white with black lettering that said “He’s my Disney Prince” while Theo’s was white with black lettering and had a crown and that read, “I’m his Disney Prince.” 

They put their order in and since it was early afternoon, the worker said their shirt should be ready tonight. They thanked him and continued shopping. 

“Theo, can we go to the LEGO store?” Liam asked.

Theo could see Liam was trying not to sound like a little kid, but was clearly extremely excited. “Of course!”

They walked in and just looked in amazement at all the pieces they had around the building. “Wow.” Liam said, scanning the room.

“Do you wanna get one and build it together when we get home?” Theo asked.

Liam’s eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head. “I mean, we don’t have to, but that would be really really cool.” 

“Okay, big question. Which one?” Theo asked.

Liam looked around the room. “I told myself I could make a few big purchases on this road trip and I want this to be one of them.” Liam went right to one of the walls and Theo followed. “This one.”

“Wow. I’m not complaining, but it’s 4080 pieces. It will take us ages.” Theo responded. “But I’m always up for a challenge.” Liam picked it up. The big box was funny against Liam’s smaller frame. 

“Do you want me to -” Theo began.

“I got it!” Liam protested, cutting Theo off. “It’s not that big.”

“I know, I was just offering.” Theo said.

Liam brought it to the counter and they paid for it. Luckily, they gave Liam a bag so it was much easier to carry. After a few more stores, they had their hands full of bags with shirts and other gifts. They were able to grab their custom shirts and they headed back to their hotel to drop their bags off before dinner. 

“Theo, why can’t you just tell me what we are doing for dinner?” Liam asked.

“I never said I couldn’t.” Theo responded.

“Okay, so where are we going?” Liam asked.

“You’ll see.” Theo laughed.

“You said I could ask!” Liam protested.

“Yeah, and you asked! I never said I would tell.” Theo said.

“You are so rude, Theodore!” Liam said. “That’s right! I used your FULL name.” 

“That’s a new low, Dunbar.” Theo sneered. “Fine, I have two options for you. The first is kinda basic, but I liked it cuz today’s been pretty chill. They have an eat-in AMC movie theatre that could just be cute. The other is a restaurant around here called the Wolfgang Puck Bar and Grill. I guess I thought that kinda fit. Actually no, I wanna pick. The second one, we can see a movie any time. You called me Theodore so I’m picking.”

Liam’s phone began to ring. It was a FaceTime call from his mom. “Hi mom.”

“Hi boys!” Jenna said on the screen.

“Hi!” Theo called out.

“How are you boys doing? We miss you!” Jenna said.

“Miss you! Liam was being rude to me though.” Theo teased.

“Liam! Be nice to Theo!” Jenna said. 

“Mom! He wouldn’t tell me where we were eating!” Liam protested.

“Well he called me THEODORE!” Theo said.

“Liam Eugene Dunbar!” Jenna called out. “Be nicer to Theo.”

Liam’s jaw dropped. “Mom!”

“Honey, I won’t say it again. I hope you boys are having fun, we miss and love you! 

Have a nice dinner. I’ll cashapp you both some money so you can have some dessert on me.” She said.

“You don’t -” The boys started to say, but Jenna hung up to pretend like she didn’t hear them saying no to her.

Theo’s phone buzzed. “And there it is. She works fast. Let’s just change into a nice shirt, not like fancy, but not like we just walked around all day.”

Liam decided to tease Theo. “You just want to get my shirt off.” 

Theo raised an eyebrow. “I mean, I’m not complaining.”

Liam crossed his arms below his chest and stomach and pulled his shirt over his head. His chest glistened with some sweat that was spread across his chest and chest hair. “Theo, I think you’re drooling.” Theo had self control, but around Liam it was always tested. “What? Do you see something you like?”

“Liam, this is so rude.” Theo knew this was just Liam getting back at him, but he figured two could play at this game. He stripped himself of his shirt as well. “I actually wanted to change my pants too.” This was where Theo would get Liam. He pulled his pants off to reveal he had been commando all day. “Hmmm, should I stay commando, wear a jock, or my briefs?” 

Liam’s shorts began to tent up. “Theo. You were commando all day?”

“Yeah, why?” Theo asked coyly. 

Liam bit his lip and his eyes traveled up to avoid Theo’s gaze. “Fine, you win Theo. But you should stay commando.”

Theo took a step closer. “Why’s that?” His voice was low and seductive.  
“So it’s easier for later.” Liam said, trying not to melt from Theo’s hotness.

Theo did a half smile and gave Liam a peck on the cheek. “I love you.” He pulled a different pair of shorts up and a shirt on.

Liam took a breath and pulled a shirt over his head. “I love you, jerk.” 

They left for Disney Springs and went to the Wolfgang Puck Bar and Grill. They got to their table and looked over the menu. “I wanna try something different.” Theo said. “Florida red snapper and I think a side of mac and cheese. What are you thinking, Liam?”

“Do I wanna be basic and get a burger? Or do I wanna be adventurous and try something new?” Liam asked.

“Live a little!” Theo nudged him. 

“Fine, the Atlantic salmon. Let’s see if it tastes any different than the pacific salmon. I think I’ll add mexican street corn.” Liam laughed. Theo just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. 

The boys had their meal and they were both pleasantly surprised with their selections. “Now, your mom will get mad if we don’t get dessert so I was thinking of the Chocolate Gelato Cake. Is that okay with you?”

“That sounds fucking delicious.” Liam said.

They placed their order and when the dessert got to the table, it was gone in a matter of minutes. “I guess all the walking the past few days really, really built up an appetite.” 

The two walked hand in hand back to the shuttle for their hotel. They collapsed on their bed for a quick rest. Liam pulled Theo up to his chest and cuddled close.

“You really got me worked up earlier, but can we sleep?” Liam yawned. “I’m kinda tired.”

“Of course babe. I do wanna just shower first.” Theo replied.

The boys took a quick shower, doing their best not to get too horny. They dried off and curled back into bed so that they could rest up before their final day at Disney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Can't wait to see everyone's thoughts on it


	11. Disney World - Day 5: Disney Springs/Magic Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiam's final day in Disney!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair Warning: This chapter does have a decent amount of smut.

The boys woke up in a mess of tangled limbs. They were so full and tired, they both slept like rocks the night before. They were sort of dreading this as it was their last day. 

“I know we still have a good amount of our trip left, but I don’t wanna go back.” Liam complained. “I wanna stay having adventures with you.”

“Every day we have is an adventure.” Theo said.

“Okay, what hallmark card did you steal that from?” Liam rolled his eyes. 

Theo laughed and rolled to face Liam. “I’m just saying that we will still have plenty of adventures back home. But also like you said, we still have a good amount of our trip to do!” 

Liam kissed Theo. “So what’s today’s plan?” 

“Well, after we get dressed i say we go back to Disney Springs and do some shopping. Get the pack their own custom shirts, do some shopping, get the shirts, and then go to Magic Kingdom and do what we missed and see the fireworks for the last time. But I know what I wanna ride first.” Theo said climbing on top of Liam.

“Oh yea, what’s that?” Liam asked, pretending like he didn’t know what was coming next. 

“The Dunbar express.” Theo said, straddling his boyfriend.

“Ride away, babe. You have the one and only all access pass.” Liam winked. He thought Theo was cheesy, but sometimes he wanted to go with it. 

“Just let me get ready quickly.” Theo ran to the bathroom to prep himself quickly. Liam could tell Theo was eager so he was not surprised that Theo cleaned himself really fast. 

“You’re eager.” Liam teased.

“We were both exhausted last night, but I was also super horny. I literally dreamed about this.” Theo pointed to a wet part on the bed. “You are literally the man of my dreams.” Theo wasted no time and began to ride Liam’s cock. “Fuck yes.”

Liam’s hands traveled up and down Theo’s legs almost massaging them as he bounced over him. Liam was entranced by Theo. Theo was almost hungry for Liam. “Feel good, babe?”

“You always feel good, Liam.” Theo said. He grinded his hips back against Liam. “Soooo good.” Theo was biting his lip and his hands over Liam’s toned pecs. His fingers gliding through Liam’s chest hair. “You are so hot.” 

“Have you seen yourself?! Taking my cock and toned as hell!” Liam felt like Theo was sculpted by Greek gods or something. Theo leaned down and kissed Liam passionately as he rode him. “Oh, and the talent you have with that tongue.” Theo was lightly biting at Liam’s lip now. 

“Fuck.” Liam knew that tone of Theo’s voice. He was close, but so was he.”I want you so badly.” Theo used all his strength to sink down onto Liam hard and he hit himself in the g-spot hard and he shot all over Liam’s chest, which caused Liam to cum all inside of Theo. “We need to shower.” Theo said panting. 

“No funny business.” Liam said. “We still have things to do today.”

“I knowwwww.” Theo mocked. 

They got in the shower and immediately, Theo pinned Liam to the wall and kissed him. “Theo.” Liam moaned, but within the moan was a little nagging voice. “C’mon.” 

“Fine. Here’s what we are doing today.” Theo said. Liam was a little turned on how Theo was suddenly taking control. “We go to Disney Springs and shop for a bit. We come back here for round 2. Then finish in Magic Kingdom. Good?” 

Liam was really turned on. “Yes, that’s great.”

“Good.” Theo said.

They washed up quickly and with much restraint. Theo was clearly ready for round 2, but Liam liked teasing him and making him wait. This didn’t stop Liam from brushing his ass against Theo’s cock or his cock against Theo’s ass. Liam knew exactly what to do to get Theo riled up just enough. “You okay, Theo?” Liam could smell how horny Theo was and it was practically intoxicating. 

“You are like sex on a stick, Liam. A stick I love to ride.” Theo said. “I just want it all the time, I love you.”

“I love you, sorry sometimes I just like to tease you.” Liam said. They got out of the shower and Liam pushed Theo on the bed. “I like to tease you a lot.” 

Theo looked at Liam. “Round 2.”

Liam towered over Theo and kissed him. “Later, yes.”

Theo threw his head back. “You’re killing me.”

“Get dressed.” Liam said.

“I’m wearing my jock today.” Theo said. “Ah, that got your attention.” He bent over into the dresser and took out a red jock. “Should I wear the red one, Liam?”

Liam gulped. “The red is nice.” Liam thought that two could play at that game. “Hmmm. Like these shorts?”

“Yeah, they make your ass look great.” Theo said.

Liam put them on without underwear and caught Theo staring jaw dropped. “What?”

“You sure we can’t do round 2 now and round 3 after we shop?” Theo asked practically begging. 

“Nope! We have to order the custom shirts for the pack. You know they’ll take a while.” Liam said. “So let’s go.” He pulled his shirt over this head and heard Theo groan out.

“Fine.” He grabbed a tight tank top which he knew would drive Liam crazy. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Liam bit his lip. “Let’s go.” 

The boys left their room and made their way to go shop. The boys smelled lust and looked and noticed some looks they both were getting. They each were getting jealous of the other, but they knew nothing would happen. 

As they arrived at Disney Springs, they went straight to the t-shirt place from the day before. Theo opened his phone as Liam worked the kiosk. They planned to get each member of the pack and Liam’s parents a shirt with their name and a Disney character. Liam’s parents were getting Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Scott was getting Captain America, Stiles was getting Darth Vader, Derek was getting Scar, Lydia was getting Cinderella, Malia was getting Bambi (a joke Liam wanted to make since she said she loved deer), and Corey and Mason were both getting The Incredibles logo.

They placed their order and continued shopping. They ended up buying some more shirts and a few Disney ears of characters as well. They walked around and found a jewelry store. 

“Why are we going in here?” Liam asked.

“I just want to look.” Theo said. Theo led them to the engagement rings. 

“Th - Theo.” Liam said.

“Liam, chill.” Theo laughed. “No, I mean, I love you. I do want this one day, but I don’t want to rush. I just thought it would be nice to look.”

Liam calmed down. “Okay, same. I love you. I want this one day, but it’s still soon.”

“Exactly, Little Wolf.” Theo said. They were looking at the different style stones, the cuts of the rings, and just enjoyed the view.

“Hello gentlemen, are you looking for a ring? Perhaps thinking of popping a question to your gi-” The man stopped and saw them holding hands. “To one another?” 

“Not right now, we are just looking. Thank you though.” Liam said. He liked how accepting the man was. “I like that one.” He pointed to one. “Damn, it’s $1,200.”

“Yeah, keep dreaming little wolf.” Theo laughed. They left the store and went to the LEGO store again. “Hey, Liam. I have to go to the bathroom. Wait here for me? I gotta shit.” He whispered.

“I’ll be here.” Liam said. 

Theo kissed Liam’s cheek. “I’ll be back. Love you.”

“Love you.” Liam replied. He looked up and down the aisles. He and Theo already bought the Disney Castle the day before, but did he want another? He found a few options: Hogwarts Castle, the Millennium Falcon, the Death Star, a Star Destroyer, Disney Train and Station, and Hogwarts Express. He kept going between these items. “Okay, well I could just get this giant Millennium Falcon, but something is saying no. Wait.” His eyes traveled around the room until his idea hit him. He wanted two more. “I can get the Disney Train and the Hogwarts Express. I could make a cool Disney and Harry Potter display!” Liam imagined what he could do with these 3 sets. The Disney Castle in the middle and the two trains moving around the castle. Harry Potter and Disney characters in the castle or on the trains. 

He went to the counter trying to hold his two sets. “Hello, wow two great selections!” The cashier said to Liam.

“Thank you. I’m really excited. I was here yesterday and got the Disney Castle set too!” Liam said.

“Oh, did you get the coupon from that purchase?” The cashier asked.

“No? I must have missed it.” Liam frowned.

The cashier looked in the drawer. “Here, I can use this one. It’s 30% off your purchase.” He scanned it. 

“Wow, seriously? Thank you so much.” Liam said.

“Of course! So your total is $409.98, but let’s see with the coupon it comes down to $286.99. You saved $122.99!” The cashier said.

“Wow. Damn, wow.” Liam was shocked. “I really appreciate it.” 

“No problem. Have a great day!” The cashier said handing Liam his bag.

Liam left the store and looked around for Theo. There was no sign of him, so he assumed that Theo was still in the bathroom. His stomach was growling. He found a restaurant stand right near him and rolled his eyes. What restaurant name would be more fitting for a gay werewolf? The restaurant was called the B.B. Wolf’s Sausage Co. He texted Theo.  _ You hungry? There’s a place funny enough called B.B. Wolf’s Sausage Co. Want anything? _

Liam looked over the menu as he waited for Theo to text back. S _ till in the bathroom, but can you just get me a bottle of water? _

_ I got you babe. _ Liam texted. He put his phone back in his pocket and approached the counter. “Hi, can I get a bottle of water, a frozen iced tea lemonade, and the Italian sausage, please?”

“Coming right up!” The man said behind the counter. Liam stood there waiting awkwardly. He wasn’t sure where to go so he stood there for a few minutes. “Here you go, sir!”

Being called sir threw Liam. “Uh, thank you!” He took his items and sat at a table nearby. He took a selfie with the sausage and sent it to Theo.  _ I’m at a table with this big sausage. You know I like big sausages, but you like them more ;)  _ He smiled as he hit send.

_ Mmmmmm, you little tease! Well, big tease. ;) Be there in a few!  _ Theo’s text read.

Liam sat around, feeling the warm Florida air. He smelled and was greeted by a familiar scent. He looked and saw Theo approaching him. “Hey!” Liam called out.

“Hey!” Theo kissed Liam. “Sorry, I just had to go.” Theo sees the bag next to Liam’s feet. “Oh Little Wolf, what did you buy?”

Theo expected Liam to be defensive, but instead he was excited. “THEO! I GOT THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS AND THE DISNEY TRAIN AND I THINK IF WE BUILD THEM ALL WE CAN MAKE A REALLY COOL THING AND EACH SEASON IT CAN BE DECORATED DIFFERENTLY!”

Theo was a little taken back at first, but he couldn’t help but fall in love more with Liam’s beautiful blue eyes. “Anywhere else you wanna go?” 

Liam handed Theo his water. “Why? Are you just trying to get me back to the room?” Liam winked at him.

Theo bit his lip. “I mean, yes and no.”

“We have to pick up the shirts, and then we can go back to the hotel. If you still want to.” Liam said.

Before Liam could even finish speaking, Theo responded. “Yes. Please.” 

They went to the shop, picked up the souvenir shirts from the pack and went back to the hotel room. Liam put his bag down and Theo was behind him already kissing his neck. “Theooooo.”

“You teased me all day.” Theo said. His hands moved down Liam’s body. “Your cock and ass is all I’ve thought about all day.”

“Even when you were shitting?!” Liam teased.

“Liam. Don’t ruin it. May I?” Theo asked as his hands hovered over Liam’s zipper.

“I won’t lie, you asking for consent is so hot.” Liam cooed.

“They say consent is sexy.” Theo said, kissing Liam’s neck. His hands undid Liam’s button and pulled his zipper down. He felt Liam’s cock hardening. He moved his hands around Liam’s waist and pushed Theo’s pants down. Once they were around his ankles, his hands move up Liam’s chest to pull his shirt off. 

Liam turned. “Your turn.” His eyes glowed and he was tempted to rip Theo’s shirt off with his claws, but Theo looked so sinfully good in that tank top that he wanted him to save it to wear much more often. Instead, he just stripped his boyfriend of his clothes. Liam pulled Theo close. “So what do you wanna do, babe? I want this to be all for you.” 

“Hmmm. I get to choose?” Theo pondered. “I haven’t fucked you in a while, but I also really want you to RAIL me.”

“Well, how about you start by fucking me and we will end with me fucking you?” Liam suggested.

“Yes!” Theo said. He grabbed the lube and Liam laid back in bed. Theo crouched down and began to eat Liam’s ass out. Liam’s eyes closed and he pushed Theo’s head deeper. Liam may be the bottom right now, but Liam wanted Theo to know that he was still in control. 

Theo took his time prepping Liam. He spent time tonguing Liam’s hole and finger fucking him. He wanted him to be nice and open for him. Liam was moaning and Theo didn’t even have his dick inside of him yet. “Fuck me already!” Liam demanded.

“Yes, Liam!” Theo replied. Theo stood up, his body over Liam. He bit his lip as he began to fuck Liam. “Ahhhh.” Theo looked so pleased. He loved to bottom, but sometimes topping felt so good for him. Theo pushed Liam’s legs back further and his ass lifted in the air a bit as Theo fucked harder. 

“Yes, Theo. I want it!” Liam said. “Harder!” Liam demanded. He looked and saw sweat coming off of Theo’s brow. He thought it was so hot seeing how Theo was pushing himself so hard he was working up a sweat. “Fuck me.” Liam said, biting his lip. “Fuck me, so I can fuck you that much harder.” Theo picked up pace and force. “Oh, that’s it! Yes Theo!” Liam was loving this. He was in control and still getting fucked. Just how he liked it. 

“Liam!” Theo called out. “I’m so close. Fuck!” Sweat was now down his chest and dripping down him.

“Cum in me, Theo! Do it!” Liam ordered. “I wanna feel you!” 

“Fuck!” That was all Theo needed to hear. He pushed in and locked eyes with Liam before he shot his load into Liam. 

Theo was panting, but Liam wasted no time. Liam pushed Theo over and they switched positions. “My turn.”

“Liam?” Theo looked and his boyfriend was still him, but he looked hungry. This was a new side of Liam.

“Just relax.” Liam said. He slicked up two fingers and lubed up Theo’s hole. He wasted no time and began fucking Theo with might. “Yeah, I told you I’d fuck you hard.”

This was the same thing they did all the time, yet it was different. Liam was much more controlling and Theo was shocked, but not mad at all. His main focus was Liam’s happiness and boy was Liam happy right now. “Liam!” Theo moaned.

Liam fucked Theo roughly for nearly 15 minutes before Liam finally came inside of Theo. He collapses onto his boyfriend and kisses his cheek. “Wow.”

“Yeah. Wow.” Theo said. “That was….different.”

“Bad? Theo, I’m sorry. I thought you may like if I got more dominant and -” Liam was cut off with Theo’s lips on his.

“Did I say it was bad? It was hot as hell, babe.” Theo said. “Now, let’s get cleaned up because we have to finish our trip.” 

They took a quick rinse off shower, got their clothes on, and left for Magic Kingdom. They went to Fantasyland and made their ways to rides they skipped a few days prior. They traveled around to the Dumbo ride, teapot ride, and much more. 

As night drew nearer, they went to the castle and waited for the fireworks to begin. They had their “ He’s my Disney Prince” and “I’m his Disney Prince” shirts on.

“Do you two want a picture with the castle in the background?” A worker asked. 

“Yeah, that would be great!” Theo said.

Theo slipped his hands around Liam’s waist, almost prom picture style. The guy took a few so Theo kissed Liam’s cheek as well to give some variety. “Thank you.” Liam smiled.

The man scanned Theo’s magic band so the pictures would go directly to their account. “I hope you had a magical trip!” 

“This really has been magical.” Theo said, looking at Liam. He kissed Liam.

Liam smiled against the kiss. The fireworks began as they kissed. “It truly has been magical, babe.” He rested his head on Theo’s chest as they watched the show, enjoying their last night in Disney World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And their journey continues!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't wait to see what you all think!


	12. AirBnB in North Carolina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam stay in an AirBnB in North Carolina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time around haha

At 4am, Theo and Liam checked out of their hotel. They looked back and left Disney in their past. They knew that they would return one day and hopefully many times for vacations. Theo hit the road and Liam put on a playlist and then passed out. At one point, Theo was talking away to him until he realized Liam was curled in a ball and asleep. “Guess I’m flying solo.” He had pulled over briefly and put on Avengers: Endgame. If Liam was gonna sleep, he was gonna miss out on an amazing movie and more importantly: America’s Ass. 

At 8am, Liam woke up and yawned. “Good morning. Can we stop for breakfast, Theo?” He looked over and Theo looked mad. He pushed his lower lip out. “Please?”  
“I’ve been driving for 4 hours and you wake up and ask for food?” Theo said. 

“There’s a rest stop 4 exits away. We can just get McDonald’s.” Liam suggested.

“I guess I am getting hangry.” Theo said.

“Sorry. I will be awake the rest of the ride.” Liam said. 

“That works. I have to book our airbnb anyways.” Theo said. He got in the right lane and got ready for the exit in a few miles. 

“You never booked one?!” Liam asked.

“I’m sorry, I have to do everything apparently!” Theo barked.

“Sorry, I just thought you did. My bad. I am sorry, I love you.” Liam said. 

“It’s fine. I’m just grumpy.” Theo commented. 

He pulled into the rest stop, Theo grabbed his laptop, they locked the door, and proceeded to go inside. 

“If you wanna start looking at places for the night, I can get food. What do you want?” Liam asked.

“2 Bacon, egg, and cheese McGriddles, a hashbrown, and a sweet iced tea babe. Please and thank you.” Theo replied.

Liam kissed his boyfriend's cheek quickly. “Be right back.”

Theo opened his laptop up and really wasn’t sure what to look for. He opened up a map. It seemed like North Carolina was a good middle ground. He looked at some towns and one name stuck out due to pure irony, Gastonia. It seemed like a funny pun of the Beauty and the Beast villain, Gaston. He searched and found a few places, but wanted to wait for Liam to pick. He opened a few and saved them in tabs. 

“Here you go.” Liam said, placing Theo’s items on the table. 

“Thanks.” Theo took a sip of his drink. “I found a few places.” He showed Liam his laptop. “This one is decently priced for a night. It’s just a room in their spare room. But this one looks really nice. It is a basement suite with a small patio that has a hot tub. We could be hanging out in a hot tub tonight.”

“Ummm, that one!” Liam said. “Is it a bad price?” 

“Not bad at all.” Theo said. “Want me to book it?”

“Yes! Then let’s eat and hit the road so we can lay in a hot tub!” Liam said.

Theo typed quickly booking the place. “And we are all set!” Theo then took a big bite of his food. 

“Someone’s hungry.” Liam commented.

“Well  _ I  _ didn’t have the luxury of sleeping in while my boyfriend drove a few hours.” Theo said sassily.

“Want me to drive and you can nap when we leave?” Liam offered.

“Nah, I like to drive.” Theo laughed.

“Then why are you complaining?!” Liam said.

“I just like pulling your leg, buuuuuut it would be nice if you stayed awake and kept me company.

“I’ll stay awake! I’ll put on a movie. What about Endgame?” Liam asked.

Theo laughed. “I already watched that this morning.”

“Without me?!” Liam said.

“Someone was tired.” Theo shrugged. 

“Okay, fine. We’ll put something on.” Liam said. He ate his bagel and the two cleaned the area up and went back to the car.

“Okay, about 5 hours left.” Theo said. He turned the car on and went right back on the road. 

“So how did you choose this place?” Liam asked as he scrolled through his phone looking for something to watch. 

“I saw the town name and thought it was funny.” Theo smiled.

“Wait, what is it?” Liam asked.

“Gastonia.” Theo laughed.

“Like Noooo onnnnne’s slick like Gaston, no one’s quick as Gaston. Like  _ that  _ Gaston?” Liam asked.

“I thought it was funny!” Theo replied.

“You are such a nerd.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“Hey, if it was some sort of historical reference, you would do the same thing.” Theo said, defending himself. 

“Okay, you’re right.” Liam laughed. He laid back and closed his eyes for a second, but he jolted himself up knowing if he got too comfortable he would just fall asleep. “So how about we put on How I Met Your Mother again? We still have plenty of episodes to watch, or in your case to listen to.”  
“Sounds good.” Theo replied.

They drove and drove until they got to the place they were staying. It was a nice, two story home.

“The email says to ring the bell and someone will come to the door, give us the key, and show us into the place. They want to just do a room check so that way it can be left like we found it.” Theo said. “You wait here, I’ll be right back.” Theo approached the doorbell and rang it. 

Moments later a woman opened the door. “Good afternoon, are you Theo?” 

“Yes I am, are you Mrs. Stevens?” Theo asks.

“Yes, I am. You noted there will be two guests?” She replied.

“Yes, my boyfriend is in the car.” Theo remembered North Carolina isn’t the worst place, but it isn’t the most liberal place either. “Is that okay?”

“Oh of course!” Mrs. Stevens says. “I accept everyone in my household!” 

“That’s a relief.” Theo sighed. “On our trip, we have met some great people, and some not so friendly people who hate us because we love each other.”

“Oh honey, I am so sorry to hear that. You are safe here.” Mrs. Stevens said. “Have him come out and I’ll show you two to your suite.”

Theo raised his hand, notifying Liam to come out of the car. “Liam, this is Mrs. Stevens. Mrs. Stevens, this is my boyfriend Liam.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Liam said, holding his hand out. He saw Mrs. Stevens give him a strange look.

“I’m sorry, you just look so familiar. Have we met before?” Mrs. Stevens asks. 

“Uhhh, I don’t think so. Unless you’ve been to California then probably not.” Liam laughed.

“I haven’t, must just look like someone I know.” She shrugged. “Anyways, if you two will follow me I will show you in.” She led the boys up the driveway and behind the house. “The entrance is back here. If you do leave, instead of going through the house, you have your own entrance. Of course, out here is the hot tub, feel free to use it if you would like.” She unlocked the door. “Here is your suite. The kitchen is here, a bathroom, living room, and bedroom. If you could just sign this.” She went over a few rules with the boys, nothing crazy and Theo and Liam signed the document. “You both are all set. And you are just staying the one night, correct?”

“Yes, we plan to leave around 6am. I know it’s early, but we still have a ways to go.” Theo explained.

“That is not a problem at all. If you just make sure things are clean, you can leave the keys right here on the counter, the door will lock when it is shut. So be careful if you are going in the hot tub, close the screen not the door. Or take the keys out with you for safe measure.” Mrs. Stevens said. “I hope you both have an enjoyable stay.”

“Thank you!” The boys said and she departed to go upstairs. 

Theo and Liam went to the car, grabbed their overnight bags, and laid back on the couch. “Want to watch some tv?” Theo asked.

“Maybe. I wanna use the hot tub at some point.” Liam said.

“Well, it’s about 2pm. We could rest up and relax now. Maybe go to the store and make food since we have a nice kitchen?” Theo suggested.

“That actually sounds like a great idea.” Liam said. Hotels were nice, but they didn’t really get a chance to cook on their own. “What do you wanna make?”

“Hmm. Let’s go to the store and see.” Theo said. The boys put some of their more valuable things in the suite to be safe and went to the nearest supermarket.

Liam grabbed a cart. “Let’s see what we got.” They made it to the meat section. “Chicken, steak, seafood. Thoughts?”

“I could go for some steak.” Theo admitted. They found two big pieces of boneless steak and put it in their cart. They got some barbeque sauce, garlic, more spices, and steak sauce. 

“When we get home, we should let them marinate for a little while before we cook them.” Liam said. “That way the flavor can really get into the steak itself.” 

“Smart plan, Little Wolf.” Theo said. 

They got some corn and mashed potatoes as sides. They then went to the frozen section to find some dessert and they lucked out that they had individual pieces of cheesecake, so they each got a piece. They paid for their groceries and went back to their suite. 

“You rest, I will get it all marinated.” Liam said.

“You sure?” Theo asked.

“You drive all the time and do so much for me. Let me cook for you.” Liam said. Theo kissed him and sat back on the couch. Liam put the meat on the counter, opened the package and placed the pieces in baggies. In a bowl, Liam mixed the barbeque sauce, steak sauce, and a mixture of spices together. They made sure to get very small bottles since they were only staying that one night. The spices they could take, but condiments may go bad in the car for too long. Liam poured the mixture into the baggies and squeezed the air out so it was locked tight and the flavor could really soak into the meat. He went back and sat on the couch. “Now we just gotta let it marinate for a little while.” 

They held hands and Liam rested his head on Theo’s shoulder as they watched tv. They cuddled up and knew to keep it PG since this was a home and not a hotel room. Theo kissed the top of Liam’s head. “Are you sure I can’t help? I can make the sides.” Theo asked.

“No, Theo. I am taking care of dinner. You sit on that perfect ass and just relax.” Liam said. 

Theo blushed a little. “Fine, after that we can go in the hot tub and I will be giving you a massage.” 

“I mean, I’m not gonna complain about that.” Liam said. 

They put on TV and watched a crime show. After it ended, Liam went to the kitchen. He began making the steak on the stove top and then moved it all into the oven. He put the sides on the counter to be ready, but the steak would take a little while to cook. The smell filled their suite and it smelled delicious. There was then a knock on the door. 

Theo opened it and it was Mrs. Stevens. “Oh hello! Wow it smells great in here. I was going to offer you to have dinner with my husband and I, but it seems like you two are already cooking!”

“Oh that is so sweet of you.” Theo said. “Yeah, we got some steaks. I’m sorry about that.” 

“Well, if you would like, you can bring it up when you are done and we can eat. I would love to hear all about California.” She said. 

Theo looked over at Liam who shrugged as if suggesting why not. “That sounds great. Liam when should it be done?”

“Uhhh, about 30 - 40 minutes.” Liam said.

“Perfect!” Mrs. Stevens said. “My dinner should be ready just around then. My husband won’t be home until a little after and he can join us. I will see you boys in a little bit!” 

“See you!” Theo said closing the door. “Well that was nice of her.”

“Yeah, nice and kind of strange.” Liam said. “Theo, do you think something is up?”

“With her? Liam, she doesn’t exactly scream werewolf or anything.” Theo laughed. He sniffed the air. “And I really am not picking up any scent whatsoever.”

“Maybe I’m just overthinking it. Someone is actually being nice for a change and I guess it’s just surprising. After the war with the hunters and everything. I guess I just second guess people.” Liam said. 

“She seems like a genuinely nice woman. I didn’t hear any lie in her heartbeat or anything.” Theo said. “I paid attention to it to be sure.”

“Okay, well I guess it’s fine.” Liam said. He was still suspicious, but he trusted Theo’s instincts. 

Once their dinner was up, they loaded up their plates and headed upstairs. The stairs from their suite led to the Stevens’ kitchen. “Oh! Hello! The dining room is right through those doors.” She gestured to her right. 

“Thank you.” They said going into the room. They placed their plates on the table and waited for Mrs. Stevens to come into the room. She made some chicken, carrots, and green beans. 

“If you boys would like any, feel free!” She said.

“That’s so sweet of you.” Liam said, still skeptical.

“So boys, what is your story? You said you’re on a trip?” Mrs. Stevens asked.

“Yeah, we graduated high school and before we started college we wanted to do a road trip around the country. Just the two of us.” Theo said.

“That sounds so much fun, where have you been?” She asked.

“We just came from Disney yesterday, were at the Grand Canyon, Vegas, and a few other places. We are heading to NYC next.” Theo explained.

“That sounds so much fun. What are you boys going to college for? If you don’t mind me asking.” Mrs. Stevens said.

“We both actually want to be teachers. Liam wants to teach history and I think I wanna teach science. I’ve gone back and forth, but I think science is where I would be best.” Theo explained.

“My husband is a history teacher. He’s doing some summer work getting ready to coach basketball in the fall. Do you boys play?” She asked.

“No, but we play lacrosse.” Liam said.

She smiled at them. “That’s great. I know nothing about lacrosse, but I hear it’s very 

exciting.” She hears the keys in the door. Her face drops for a quick second, but she changes her expression. “That must be my husband, excuse me.” She leaves and goes to the door. She whispers to her husband, but luckily the boys can hear. “I invited them for dinner and I think you’ll want to meet them.”

“Why is that?” The man asked. 

They enter the dining room. “Honey, this is Theo and Liam. They are staying in our suite ton-”

“Dad?” Liam said.

The room fell silent. Liam’s heart was racing. He was angry, confused, hurt, sad. Did this woman know? Was this a game to her?

“Liam? How - Why - Son, it’s good to see you.” He said.

“Good to see me? Good to see me?” Liam stood up. “You left mom and I years ago. I don’t even want to call you dad, David is my dad. You - You’re just Mr. Stevens. Steves, huh change your last name too I see?”

“Liam, please let me explain.” His dad said.

“Explain what? How you were a drunk? How you beat mom and I? What else is there to explain? I was young, but I remember it. I remember it all.” Liam said. He was fuming. Theo could practically feel the heat radiating off of his body. 

“How about we sit down and talk about this?” Theo suggested.

“Sit down and ta - Theo, this is my biological father. He was awful to me and mom. Why would I do that?” Liam yelled.

“Liam, if I could just please -” He was cut off by Liam.

“No, you get nothing.” Liam yelled.

“Liam, remember honey. People can change.” Theo said. Theo knew that Liam may get mad at him for that, but if anyone was an advocate for people changing, it was Theo.

“Fine.” Liam said, sitting down. He held Theo’s hand under the table to help anchor himself down. He figured shifting was a bad idea, but he was very close to doing so. 

Mr. and Mrs. Stevens sat down across from them at the table. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions.”

“I do, but the first is for you.” Liam said directing himself toward Mrs. Stevens. “Did you know? Why did you do this?”

“I have to admit, I assumed yes. I didn’t know about you, except for a picture of you in your dad's wallet. All he told me was that it was his son, but he was long gone. It was your eyes that got me. I had to be sure. I thought it was fate bringing you to us.” She admitted.

“Liam, I have missed you every day.” His father admitted. “I want you to ask anything before I talk though.”

“Why? Why did you take your aggression out on us? You could have gone to the gym and hit a punching bag. You could have ran around the neighborhood. Hell, you could have smoked! Instead, you used mom and me, a kid, as a punching bag. Why?” Liam said, demanding an answer.

“I have no answer for you. What I did was despicable, wrong, and inhumane. I sought out help and left. I was spiraling. I thought the only way was to change my name, my job, my identity. I moved across the country, got help, fell in love, and wanted to start a new.” He took out his wallet. “I kept this.” It was a picture of Liam from when he was in preschool.”

“Aww.” Theo smiled. Liam darted a look at him and he stopped smiling real quick. “I’m sorry, but you look adorable.”

“And who are you?” The man asked.

Theo looked at Liam. He didn’t want to out Liam to his dad, that wasn’t his place. “Mr. Stevens, this is Theo Raeken. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” He asked.

Silence filled the room again. The tension in the room was so thick, with this reunion and now they are adding coming out to it. The silence felt like hours.

“Do you love my son?” He asked.

“Very much. More than I’ve loved anyone before.” Theo answered.

Mr. Stevens smiled. “I’m happy for you both.”

“You are?” Liam was taken back.

“Did you expect me not to? Liam, you are my son. I’ve wondered for years what you would grow up to be like. Did I think you’d be staying in my suite with a boyfriend? No, but I’m proud of you. You look good, healthy, and besides wanting to rip my head off, you look happy.” The man said. Liam didn’t look amused. “Are you happy, son?”

“I am. I have faced some tough shit, but I’ve had Theo and my pa - friends by my side to help.” Liam stopped. He almost said pack, but his dad thought he was gonna say someone else.

“You can say your parents. I know you love your mother and she has remarried, I take it. It’s fine, so have it.” He said. “He treat you and her right?”

“Better than you did.” Liam commented. He then realized that his dad truly was trying. “Sorry.”

“I understand. You have a lot of anger.” He said.

“You have no idea.” Liam laughed.

His dad looked concerned. “Are you okay?” 

Theo looked at Liam and he nodded at Liam. “I have IED and my anxiety can get pretty bad at times too.”

“Do you have meds or anything to help with it? Do you see anyone?” He asked.

“Yeah, and Theo helps, uh, anchor me.” Liam said, smiling trying not to laugh. “Theo has helped a lot.”

He raised an eyebrow. “There’s something else. I haven’t been around for a while, but Liam I can tell when you’re not telling the whole story.”

“Liam.” Theo said.

Liam nodded. They turned and glowed their eyes. “I’m a werewolf dad. Theo’s a chimera, a werecoyote.”

“Okay, well. Wow. So you both have like super powers?” He asked.

“Umm, kinda? I mean we have enhanced strength and speed healing.” Theo said.

“Do you change into wolves?” Mrs. Stevens asked. She seemed so intrigued. She hadn’t spoken to let Liam and his dad reconnect so it seemed like she figured she could jump into the conversation. 

“I can change into a coyote, but Liam just gets fangs and claws.” Theo said.

Theo and Liam flicked their fingers and showed their claws. “See.” Liam said.

“Wow, that’s wow.” His dad said. “That’s interesting.”

“Mrs. Stevens, I think maybe you and I should leave Liam and his dad to talk. Can we go, uh.” Theo scanned the room. “On the deck?” 

“Yes, we’ll leave you two.” She said. 

Theo and Mrs. Stevens went outside. “Think they will be okay?” She asked Theo.

“I’m more worried about Liam ripping his head off, if I’m honest.” Theo said.

Inside, Liam and his dad sat. “Liam, I really have missed you. I want to know so much….” 

“What do you want to know?” Liam asked.

“Are you going to college?” He asked.

Liam explained how he is going to community college and eventually wants to be a teacher. “Your wife said you’re a history teacher?”

“I am, I guess that is a good quality you got from me. I’m sorry you got my anger.” His dad laughed awkwardly. “I want to help.”

“What?” Liam asked.

“With college. I have money saved away. Money I should have given you and your mother. Extra money.” He admitted.

“We are okay. We have fought and mom and my dad work really hard. David has been like a father to me, so I call him dad.” Liam commented.

“Liam, please. I owe you both so much. What I did was wrong. I need to make up for it.” His dad said.

Liam took a breath. “I appreciate it, but I can’t just take your money. Do you and her have kids? Will they need it? Won’t you two need it?”

He sighed. “I’ve been saving in case this day ever came. I have a seperate account I’ve been saving for a while. Money specifically for you.” 

“I’m conflicted about taking it, though.” Liam said. “I just - you didn’t answer my question. Do you and her have kids?”

He sighed. “We have a son, your brother. He’s at a friends, but will be home in an hour or so.”

“I have a little brother?” Liam’s voice broke a bit. “How old is he?”

“He’s 7, his name is Blake.” His dad explained. “Do you want to meet him?”

“I mean, yeah I do. I feel bad, we’re leaving tomorrow.” Liam explained.

“Stay one more day?” His dad asked. “If you can, if you can’t I understand.”

“Does he know about me?” Liam asked.

“No, but he’s always talked about wanting a brother. It will definitely be a shock to him.” His dad said. 

“Can I go talk to Theo?” Liam asked. “I just need some air.”

“Yeah, of course.” He said.

Liam stepped outside. “Can I talk to Theo, please?” 

“Of course!” Mrs. Stevens went inside. 

“You okay?” Theo asked, and hugs him.

“I have a brother.” Liam said. “He’s coming home tonight. Theo -”

“Let’s stay.” Theo said.

“What?” Liam asked, stunned.

“We can rearrange stuff, I’ll see about tickets and change our plans around.” Theo said. “It’s not a big deal, this is your family. Babe! You have a brother!”

“Are you sure?” Liam asked. “I know we may lose money.” 

“I’ll figure it out. We can stay if you want, but it is ultimately your choice. I will do whatever you want to do.” Theo said.

“I want to. I want to meet my brother.” Liam said. “I wanna call mom though. After.”

“Liam.” Theo took Liam’s hands. “I will do whatever you want to do.” 

Liam takes Theo’s hand and they go inside. “Can we stay an extra night? We can still pay for the stay.”

“Liam, you are family. You won’t be paying at all.” Mrs. Stevens said. “May I hug you?” 

Liam nodded and hugged her. “I want to meet Blake, but I need to ask, are you okay with me being who I am?”

“He may be afraid of a werewolf brother.” His dad said. 

“No, with me saying I am his brother, but also saying ‘this is Theo, he’s my boyfriend.’” Liam explained.

“Oh, that’s fine! Blake will understand, he was the ring bearer at my brother and his husband’s wedding.” Mrs. Stevens explained. 

“Oh, okay great.” Liam said.

They sat back around the table and at their dinners. They waited for a new connection to begin. Theo and Liam heard a car pull up. “I think he’s here.” Liam said. His dad and Mrs. Stevens looked confused. “Super hearing.”

“Ah.” The dad said. “Why didn’t I think of that?” He laughed. He got up and went to the door. “Let me go talk to him.” He went to the front door. “Hey buddy, how was Hunter’s house? Great! I need to talk to you real quickly.”

Liam decided to not listen because he didn’t want to invade his space. He was scared and his heart was racing, until Theo squeezed his hand and smiled at him, that brought him right back down. 

Mr. Stevens cleared his throat. “Blake, this is Liam. He’s your older brother.” 

Blake’s face lit up. “Hi Liam! I always wanted a brother and I have one!” He hugged Liam. “Who’s this? Another brother?!”

Liam laughed. “No, this is Theo. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Oh, like a boy who is a friend? Or like you’re married?” He asked and tilted his head.

“Like we are dating and maybe one day we will get married.” Liam said smiling. 

“Hi Blake! I’m really happy to meet you, I’m Theo!” Theo said. He had a voice that Liam had never heard. Liam assumed he put on a ‘gentle voice’ to talk to him as some adults do when they talk to kids.

“Can I show you guys my room? I have a lot of cool toys and games!” Blake asked.

“Uh.” Liam looked up at his dad and he nodded. “Sure!” Blake led them upstairs and showed them his room.

“Here’s my PS4! I play Star Wars games on it. And my Star Wars toys. Do you like Star Wars?”

“Star Wars is the best!” Theo said.

“We were just in Disney World and we made our own lightsabers and droids. Liam said.

Blake’s eyes lit up. “Really?! That is so cool! Is my brother a Jedi?” 

Liam laughed. “I wish that would be cool!”

“Are you living with us now?” Blake asked. 

Oof kids as the tough questions. “No, I will visit when I can, but Theo and I were on a road trip. We are staying tonight and tomorrow, but we are leaving the next day.”

“Oh, so we only have tomorrow?” Blake frowned.

“Yeah buddy, but hey dad will have my number and you can call me whenever you need me. We’re brothers now.” He tried to stay that with a straight face thinking about Scott saying it to him.

“Can we do something tomorrow?” Blake asked.

“Of course. Hey, do you like cheesecake?” Liam asked. Blake nodded. “I bought some earlier. Do you want some?”

“Really? Yes!” Blake said. 

“Let’s go back downstairs and I can get it.” Liam said. They all left to go downstairs. “Don’t worry, I’ll give him my piece so you can still have it.” Liam whispered to Theo.

“Mom! Dad! Liam said I can have cheesecake!” Blake said.

“If that’s okay with you.” Liam added, not wanting to overstep. 

“Of course.” His mom said.

“Let me go get it.” Liam said.

“I’ll go with you.” Theo added.

Both boys retreated downstairs. Liam got there and froze. He looked at Theo and burst into tears. “I’m - he’s - I can’t believe this. I have a brother. My dad doesn’t suck.”

Theo held Liam close to his chest and patted his head. “It’s okay babe, I got you.”

“I’m happy?” Liam questioned. “I never thought this was gonna happen on this trip.” He wiped away a tear. “Let’s get the cheesecake so they don’t think we’ve run off or anything.” He opened the fridge, got the cheesecake, and went up stairs. “Here it is.”

“Yay!” Blake cheered at the table. 

“Now Blake, after this you need to take a shower and get to bed. Mom and I are gonna spend some time with Liam and Theo. Tomorrow you can spend time with them.” Their dad said.

“Awwww, fine.” Blake pouted.

They had some talk about Star Wars and Blake talked about how he loved Yoda and wanted to be a Jedi one day. After this, he went upstairs to take his shower.

“Blake has a wild imagination.” Their dad said.

“That’s a great thing, though.” Liam said. “Active imagination, who knows what that will do for him. He could be a writer, cartoonish, who knows.”

“Can I ask a question?” Theo asked.

“Of course.” He said.

“When Liam and I told you about us being a werewolf and a chimera, you were surprisingly calm. Have you encountered supernatural beings before?” Theo asked.

Liam’s dad and his wife looked at each other. “Our neighbors are werewolves. They’re a pack and we’ve helped protect them. I was in shock, sure since I assume you were bitten, but I’ve seen them before. Not a chimera, but just werewolves.” 

“Ah okay, now that makes sense. I assume they learned how to mask their scent?” Theo asked.

“I - I don’t know?” Mrs. Stevens replied. “They just want to be like everyone else. Some hunters did come, but we were able to protect them in the suite you are staying in. We hid them there.”

“The hunters war made it all the way out here?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, wait, you knew about it? Were you hurt?” His dad asked.

“We were at the start of it! Their leader, Monroe, was my guidance counselor. She was able to turn all of Beacon Hills against my friends and I. I knew she had people in London, so I guess I shouldn’t be surprised she had people on the East Coast if she had them overseas.” Liam said. 

Blake came downstairs. “Good night dad! Good night mom! Good night Liam! Good night Theo!” He gave each of them a hug. “I can’t wait to spend the day with my brother tomorrow! If I go to sleep now, I can wake up sooner for it to be tomorrow!” He ran upstairs to go to sleep.

“I’m really happy you’re staying an extra day, Liam. I think it will be good for you and him.” His dad said.

“I know he’s only 7, but does he have a phone? I know some kids have phones at ridiculously young ages now.” Liam laughed.

Mrs. Stevens laughed. “No, we told him when he’s 10 he can have one.”

“I figured. When I leave, I wanna stay connected to him. I don’t wanna be that brother that drops in on him and leaves for years. I can’t visit all the time, but I want to do what I can.” Liam explained. “Tomorrow, can I get him an iPod touch. With an iPod touch he can listen to music, you can control his apps, but he can get an app where he has a phone number. Then he can text me if he needs me or just wants to talk to me. I want to ask first so I don’t do this without your permission.”

“I think that sounds like a good idea. It can help teach Blake some responsibility before he gets an actual phone. Honey, do you agree?” His dad said.

“Okay, yes! Liam you are so sweet. I want to apologize. I feel like I deceived you a bit and tricked you into meeting.” She said.

“I understand why you did it. If anything, I’m thankful you did it.” Liam said. “If you don’t mind, I think Theo and I are gonna go back downstairs and just decompress a bit.”

“Of course.” She got up and hugged them both. “Good night.”

“Good night, Theo. Good night, Liam.” His dad nodded.

“Good night….dad.” Liam said.

“Good night.” Theo said. They closed the door and went downstairs. Liam was pacing and Theo was standing against the door to upstairs. “Little Wolf, what’s up?”

“It’s just so much to process. I need to call mom.” Liam said. 

“Okay, let’s sit on the couch, call her, then go into the hot tub and give you that massage.” Theo suggested. “If you still want.”

“I do, trust me I need it.” Liam said. They sat on the couch and began the FaceTime call with his mom.

“Hi boys! I miss you! Wow that hotel you’re at looks really nice! A whole kitchen?!” Jenna said on the screen.

“We are actually at an airbnb so this is someone’s basement suite.” Theo said.

“Oh, those word me out. You never know who’s house you are going to be at!” Jenna said.

“Boy ain’t that the truth!” Theo laughed. “Ouch!” Liam elbowed him in his ribs.

“Mom. I found my dad.” Liam said.

Jenna’s face dropped. “Liam, are you okay? Where are you? Do you need me? I swear if he lays a hand on you so help me, Theo please tear him apart.”

“I think I’m okay. I’m with him and his new wife. They’ve been surprisingly nice. This was a super strange and weird coincidence.” Liam said.

“Honey, be careful.” Jenna said.

“There’s another thing. I said he has a wife, he also has another son. Mom, I have a brother.” Liam said.

Jenna had a soft smile on her face. Liam loved being his mother’s pride and joy, but she knew part of him also wanted a younger sibling. “Is he nice?”

“He’s really nice. He’s 7, named Blake. Dad’s changed, he got the help we always wanted him to get.” Liam said.

“I’m happy to hear that. Liam, I’m happy you’re handling this so well, but please also be careful.” She pleaded.

“We will be.” Liam said.

“I’ll protect him.” Theo said.

“I love you both. Be careful.” She said.

“Love you.” They said, ending the call.

“Well now that we know this is your dad's place, I probably shouldn’t wear the bathing suit I got to wear for you.” Theo joked.

Liam looked at him. “And that would be….”

Theo got up and dug in his bag. He held up a tiny piece of fabric. “A banana hammock, this small speedo.”

Liam’s mind goes blank. “Please.” is all he can come up with to say.

“Liam, I am as horny as you are, but no I have to show your father I’m a gentleman.” Theo said.

Liam stood up and wrapped his arms around Theo. “You can’t just wear it for me.” He pulled Theo close and kissed him passionately. “Please.” He moaned.

“Very tempting.” Theo said. “But now, just these normal trunks. Next time we will find a place with a hot tub and I will wear this.”

“Fine.” Liam pouted.

Theo stripped naked, much to Liam’s pleasure, to put the trunks on, Liam followed suit. They took the key and some towels and stepped outside. Theo took the lid off of the hot tub and Liam stepped in.

“I do the work and you get to enjoy it first?” Theo commented.

“Exactly.” Liam sat back and waited for his boyfriend to join. 

Theo rolled his eyes and stepped in. “Damn this feels nice.” He sat down across from Liam and Liam gave him a look. “Oh, did you need something?”

“Oh, okay. So I get no cuddles or massage?” Liam pouted. “Wow, thank you.” 

“Come here.” Theo smiled and rolled his eyes. Liam smiled and laid back into Theo’s arms. 

“I can just use a big spoon hug for now as we lay here.” Liam said.

Liam leaned back into Theo’s arms and they gazed at the stars. Theo kissed Liam’s cheek. “I’m sorry this turned kind of crazy.”

“Don’t be. Because of it, you may have reconnected me with my dad. And maybe helped that kid to give him an older brother.” Liam said.

“Well, I guess it was a happy accident.” Theo said. He gently was rubbing Liam’s shoulders. “The stars are beautiful tonight. Reminds me when we watch from the preserve.” 

“We should have a picnic there some time. Bring the car, park, and just enjoy the day there.” Liam suggested. 

“That sounds like a great idea, Little Wolf.” Theo hugged him close. “Do you think when we get our own place, we can have a hot tub?”

“Oh after this, that's definite yes.” Liam replied. He yawned. “This is so peaceful, but after this day I think I need to go to sleep.”

“I agree.” Theo said, yawning as well.

They got out of the hot tub, dried off and went inside. “Wait.” Liam said, stopping in the bedroom.

“What? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Theo asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. But do we have to sleep in clothes?” Liam asked. “We almost never do that.”

Theo laughed. “I think just our underwear will be fine.” Theo dropped his towel and suit. He caught Liam lick his lips. “Behave, Little Wolf.” He put his underwear on. “Unless you want your father’s impression of me to be me moaning for you to go harder.”

“Yeah, probably not the best way to start.” Liam laughed. They laid in bed. “I know you’re usually the little spoon, but -” Before he could finish his words, Theo was already pushing Liam over and wrapping his arms around him. “Good night. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Theo said. 

The next day they were woken up to knocking on their door. “Liam, door.” 

“Theo, you get it.” Liam replied.

“It’s your dad’s house.” Theo teased.

“That’s low.” Liam said. Yawning, he put shorts and a shirt on. “Cover up with a blanket.” Theo pulled the blankets over his body. Liam went to the door and saw Blake there. He yawned again. “Oh, good morning Blake!”

“Hi! Good morning! Are you and Theo awake yet?” Blake asked.

Liam looked at the clock. It was only 7:30. “Uh, not yet.”

“Well, mom is making bacon and eggs. Do you want some? They’ll be ready soon!” Blake said.

“Yeah, give us a few minutes, okay?” Liam asked.

“Okay, see you soon!” Blake said, bouncing upstairs. 

Liam went back to their bedroom. “Theo, get up.”

Theo muffled “No.” from under the covers.

“Mrs. Stevens is making bacon and eggs.” Liam said to entice Theo.

Theo poked his head out. “Bacon?” 

Liam smiled at his boyfriend's excitement. “And eggs.”

“Okay, I guess I’ll get out of bed for that.” Theo said. He stood up and Liam noticed that his underwear was off.

“Theo!” Liam said.

“What?” Theo yawned. “Oh! I must have taken them off in my sleep, I’m sorry.” He pulled them back on, put on some shorts and a t- shirt and the boys went upstairs.

“Well good morning.” Mrs. Stevens said. 

“Good morning.” Theo and Liam said.

“Liam, can you sit next to me and Theo on the other side of me?” Blake asked. 

“Yeah we can.” Liam said. He was a little disappointed he couldn’t sit next to Theo, but he figured they would survive one meal. 

They ate their breakfast and had some small talk. Liam’s dad had to leave for work. He tried to get out of it, but he wasn’t able to. They figured it would be a good time for Blake to bond with Liam and then tonight Liam and his dad would spend some time together. 

“So Blake, what do you want to do today?” Liam asked.

“Can we go to the park?! I know a super fun one near my school!” Blake said. “I can show you the school too!” 

“That would be cool.” Liam replied. “Can Theo come, too?”

“Yes! It will be like I have two brothers!” Blake cheered.

Liam was excited of the idea that he had a little brother, but he knew that tomorrow would be difficult for him and probably more so with Blake. He knew it was gonna tear him apart, but he would do anything to be a good big brother. 7 years is a lot to miss, but he never knew about him so it’s not his fault.

“I also want to go to the store. I ordered you a gift last night and we get to go pick it up.” Liam said. 

“A GIFT?! It’s not even my birthday!!!” Blake said. “What is it?!”  
Liam laughed. “You’ll see!” 

They finished their breakfast. “Does Blake have a car seat or anything?” Liam knew that some kids needed one if they weren’t tall enough yet. 

“Yes he does. You’ll have to grab it for Liam, Blake.” Mrs. Stevens said. 

“Can we go now?” Blake asked excitedly.

“Yes you boys may. Wear your seatbelts, please don’t text and drive, and be safe!” She called out.

“We will.” Theo and Liam called out. They made their way to their car. They put a few things in the trunk and Blake got the car seat from his mom's car and brought it to Theo’s. 

“Wow, this car is so cool.” Blake said admiring the car. 

“Thanks, buddy.” Theo replied. 

“So the park is near your school? What school so we can put it into the GPS?” Liam asked. Blake said the name of the school and they got ready to leave. The school was only 5 minutes from their house.

“The park is right next to my school.” Blake said looking out the window. “There!” He pointed. 

Theo and Liam laughed at his excitement. They got out and Blake headed right toward the swings. For a Summer day, it was a little surprising that no one was at the park. Liam and Theo helped push Blake on the swing. They smiled at each other thinking that they hoped this was their future. 

“Liam, you get on the swing and I’ll push you!” Blake said.

Liam laughed. “I think I’m a bit too big for you to push.”

“Theo can help me, right Theo?” Blake said.

“Yeah, of course. Come on, Liam!” Theo teased.

Blake got off the swing and Liam sat down. He felt Blake and Theo push him. He hadn’t been on a swing in years and it felt nice to just feel like a kid again. “Okay, I think it’s Theo’s turn, right Blake?”  
“Yes!” Blake eagerly said.

“Fine fine.” Theo said. He sat down and Liam could tell he was actually enjoying this. 

After they went on a few more structures at the park, Liam decided they wanted to go to the store. “Hey Blake, do you want to go to the store and get your gift now?”

Blake got really excited. “Yes!” 

“Then let’s go!” Liam said. They made their way to the mall. “Okay, are you ready?”

“Where are we going?” Blake asked.

They got out of the car and navigated their way around the mall. “Well, you know Theo and I have to leave tomorrow, right?”

Blake frowned. “Yes.”

“Well, I want you to be able to talk to me if you need me.” Liam said.

“AM I GETTING A PHONE?!” Blake said, practically yelling.

Liam laughed. “No not yet, your mom and dad said you’re a bit young for a phone, but I got you the next best thing. It’s called an iPod. It’s what people used before phones. I can set it up so you can text me, but only if you’re connected to the internet. Do you understand?” 

“Yeah, I’m not old!” Blake mocked.

Theo laughed. “I like this kid.”

Liam rolled his eyes. They got to the apple store. “Hi, I ordered an iPod Touch yesterday online. It said it was ready. Here’s the text.”

“Ah yes, I’ll go get it. A rare purchase, most people just go straight for the iPhones these days.” The worker said.

“Well it’s a starter for my brother.” Liam explained.

The man nodded and left to get the iPod. “Hey Liam, should we get Blake a case? For protection?”

Liam hadn’t thought of that. “Yeah, Blake, do you want to go with Theo and pick out a case?” 

Blake took Theo’s hand and they went to the walls with the cases. “Let’s go!” Theo figured that the iPod cases would have a small variety since they weren’t very common anymore.

“This one is cool.” Theo picked up. It was red and looked like it would protect the iPod if it fell. 

“Oh, I love the color red.” Blake said.

“I’ll get it for you.” Theo said.

“Really?” Blake asked.

“Liam’s getting you the iPod, and I’ll get you the case. He’s your brother, but I hope you can like me too. Because I love your brother.” Theo said.

“Do you want to marry Liam one day?” Blake asked.

Theo smiled. “I do, but don’t tell him. It’s a secret.” He whispered. He looked and saw Liam smiling at him. He definitely heard him

Liam came over with a box. “Here you go. Now, how about we get back to your house and we can set it up there. So we have to wait, is that okay?”

“Wow! A red one! It’s so cool, thank you!” He hugged Liam. “You’ll help me set it up?” 

“Yes, I will.” Liam said.

They went back to the car and drove back to the house. Blake took the seat out and put it back in his moms car. He then came bursting through the door. “Mom! Liam and Theo got me an iPad and a case!” 

“Wow, you thanked them both, right?” She asked.

“Yes mom.” Blake rolled his eyes. He handed the box to Liam. “Can we set it up together?” 

“Yeah, let’s plug it in and wait a few minutes so it can charge as we go.” Liam said.

“I’ll put the case on for you, buddy.” Theo said. He puts the case on and hands it to Liam. “All set.”

“Okay, let’s see.” Liam said. Liam, Blake, and Theo squished themselves on the couch. “Let’s set it up.”

Liam talked to Mrs. Stevens earlier and she set up an email account for him to use as an Apple ID, but of course she had the passwords so she could monitor it all. Liam did all the technical parts and set up the Apple ID and some of the other more technical settings including some parental controls for his dad and Mrs. Stevens to keep Blake safe.

“That background is boring. Mom’s is her and dad. I want something cool.” Blake pouted. Then his head snapped. “Can I take a picture with you and Theo?!”

Liam was taken back. “You - you want us as your background?”

“You’re my brother! And Theo loves you! And you got me it!” Blake said.

Liam felt loved. Blake was just a ball of energy, positivity, and love. “Okay, then let’s get close and take the picture. Theo, you have longer arms, can you take a selfie of the 3 of us?”

“Yeah, you ready Blake?” Theo asked. Blake nodded. Blake wrapped his arms around Theo and Liam and pulled them close. He was in the middle and they took their selfie. “Like it?”

“Yes!” Blake said excitedly.

Liam showed Blake how to change his background and told him he could have one for his lock screen and one for his home screen. He decided his lock screen would be his favorite pokemon: Squirtle. “OMG Can I play games on this?”

“Technically, yeah.” Liam said. “But you have to download them and ask first.”

“Can I play Pokemon go?” Blake asked.

The boys were a little surprised Blake knew about that game. Especially since that game was Theo’s guilty pleasure. “I can help set that up!” Theo said excitedly. “If that’s okay with your mom.”

“Go for it, but you can only play it when I tell you, okay?” She said.

“Okay!” Blake said.

Theo and Blake were setting it up. Liam smiled. He loved seeing how nurturing Theo was with his brother. 

After a while, Blake finally got it. “So the green one I can text?”

“Yeah, and you just type my name, or mom, dad, or even Theo if you want.” Liam explained. He then told him about group texts so he made one with Blake and his parents and a separate one with him, Theo, and Liam.

They spent the afternoon getting to know each other more. As the night got closer, their dad came home and they had dinner. 

“Liam, can we talk outside?” His dad asked.

They sat on the deck. “Do you want a beer?” 

“I’m not 21.” Liam said. “Plus, if you know about the neighbors you know I can’t get drunk.”

“That makes sense.” His dad said. “Is this a one time thing?”

Liam sighed. “I don’t want it to be. Especially since I know I have a little brother. I can’t say I trust you. It will take time to rebuild that and I hope you accept that.”

“I understand.” His dad said. “Please, let me give you the money I have saved. Please. If you won’t, it will be in my will and you’ll get it then one day.”

“Fine. Thank you, I do really appreciate it. It will just be hard. I do want to come back one day. Maybe you guys can even visit us. Take Blake on vacation to California. Although, mom probably will need more time.” Liam said.

“Hopefully one day.” His dad said. “What time are you boys leaving?” 

“6am.” Liam said.

“You boys should get your rest then soon.” His dad said.

After a little more time together, Theo and Liam retreated downstairs to where they were staying. They began packing and Theo noticed Liam was struggling. “Babe?”

“Sorry. Just really confused about these past few days.” Liam replied. 

Theo wrapped his arms around him in a big hug. “I know babe. I know. I wish I had more words, it’s been a crazy few days.” Theo said. “But we should get some rest. We have a long drive ahead of us.”

“You’re right.” Liam crawled into bed and he and Theo wrapped each other in their arms. “This place is nice, but I can’t wait to sleep naked with you again.”

Theo laughed. “Good night, Little Wolf.”

The next morning, Theo woke up at 5 to start packing to find Liam already awake and packed. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Well, thank you for packing.” Theo said. He looked around the suite.

“I also did the dishes and cleaned, too.” Liam said.

“You’re gonna miss your brother, aren’t you?” Theo asked.

“I always wanted a brother. He apparently did too. I am coming and going so soon.” Liam explained.

“We’ll come back. We can work some schedule out for holidays and just spontaneous trips as well.” Theo said. “Plus, you and him can text all the time too.”

“I want to be a good brother.” Liam said.

Theo kissed Liam’s cheek. “You are an amazing person, son, boyfriend, and I have no doubt that you will be an amazing brother as well.”

Liam smiled and looked at him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Theo said. “Now you relax, I’ll pack up the car. That way I can do something.” He sassed Liam.

“Hey, you’re gonna be driving, I am just helping where I can.” Liam teased.

They loaded up the car and Mrs. Stevens, Liam’s dad, and Blake were there waiting to say bye. After some tears from Blake and lots of hugs, Theo and Liam got in the car.

“You ready?” Theo asked.

Liam looked out and saw the three of them standing in the yard waving goodbye. “I am.” He turned to Theo and smiled. “We’ll be back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had some fun with this chapter. I was toying with if I wanted Liam's dad to be a jerk or supportive, but in the end I'm happy with this choice. I hope you are too! Thanks for reading! Can't wait to see your feedback!


	13. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiam takes on New York!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter is pretty explicit!!!
> 
> Note: This will contain spoilers to the shows Dear Evan Hansen, light spoilers to Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, and Wicked. 
> 
> Again: I do not own the rights to any of these characters or stories, just make this for fun!!!

They drove through the morning and Liam was quiet. He had his head against the window and he was really quiet.

“Little Wolf. I can practically hear the wheels turning in your head.” Theo said. “Talk to me.”

Liam turned to Theo. “I don’t know. It’s just a crazy thing to wrap my head around. I wondered what it would be like to meet my dad again would be like and that was never how I pictured it.”

“Hey, at least you now have that connection! Plus, it can grow and we can see what happens next.” Theo said.

“He gave me money. He’s been saving up a fund for me. I feel almost guilty taking it, but I don’t know. Mom has been saving. I’ve been saving. I guess the extra cash isn’t a bad idea.” Liam explained. 

“Hey, if he wants to help and try to make up for all the hurt he put you and your mom through, let him. I hope that doesn’t make me sound like a jerk, but I mean if he wants to do it, he owes you that at the very least.” Theo defended. 

“You’re right.” Liam shook his head to try and shake off his feelings. “Okay, so were you able to rearrange our plans?”

“I did actually. I was able to basically switch all 3, not the same seats, but we basically still have the same 3 shows. So tonight we are seeing Dear Evan Hansen!!!” Theo said. Liam could tell he was excited. He was excited and worried. Dear Evan Hansen was supposed to be an amazing and beautiful show, however it does have a lot of dark themes. He hoped Theo, or even himself, could handle it. He knew that they had each other, but if they both felt broken it could be hard to help each other. He knew they would pull through though.

“Are we there -” Liam was cut off.

“If you finish that sentence, I will sell your ticket and go alone.” Theo threatened.

“You’d do that to me?” Liam pouted. “You love me.”

“I do, but when you ask if we are there yet it makes me wanna keep driving longer just to annoy you, but it would cause me a headache.” Theo said. 

“Wow so I cause you headaches? Okay!” Liam said.

“Oh, now you’re making me the bad guy here?!” Theo defended. He reached over and began tickling Liam. 

“No! No! Stop!” Liam laughed. “You’re driving be careful!” 

“Then don’t antagonize me.” Theo defended. “This is the exit.” Theo pulled off and took the exit. They drove around and the NYC traffic was unreal. They were bumper to bumper. “Liam, this traffic is bad. So if you ask about going faster or the hotel being right there and to hurry, I will throw you out of the car and make you walk.”

“I could probably walk there faster anyways.” Liam snarled.

“What was that?” Theo asked.

“Nothing.” Liam teased. “I love you, sorry I just didn’t sleep so I’m crabby.” Liam looked out the window. “I guess I also have a lot on my mind.”

“I know.” Theo said. “I have a lot planned so hopefully we can take a nap, you can rest up, and be ready for some fun.”

Liam turned his head. “Who said I’m not ready for some fun right now?”

“What?” Theo asked.

Liam smiled. “Think this traffic will last long?”

“Probably. We have a few miles and the past few minutes we’ve only moved maybe one car length.” Theo explained.

“Good. Maybe some protein will wake me up.” Liam winked and started to undo Theo’s zipper.

“Liam! What are you -” Theo asks.

“Eyes on the road.” Liam said. “Just drive and enjoy.” Liam wrapped his mouth around Theo’s cock. Theo hadn’t thought about sex yet today so he wasn’t that horny, but clearly Liam did. Liam felt Theo’s cock grow hard in his mouth, which to him was a really hot sensation.

“Liam.” Theo moaned. He had one hand on the wheel and the other on the back of Liam’s head. He ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. 

Liam squeezed Theo’s thigh and sucked Theo. Liam’s mouth was warm and he swirled his tongue around Theo’s head and squeezed his balls gently. He heard Theo let out a moan. “You like that?”

“Yes.” Theo panted. “Keep doing that.”

Liam smiled. “Good.” He kept going and sucked Theo deep. He began gagging a bit, but that didn’t stop him. He wanted to make sure Theo was praised for all his driving and how much love and affection he gave Liam.

“Liam. Liam!” Theo was gripping the back of Liam’s head tightly. Liam knew this meant Theo was close. 

Liam wanted to come up for air, but Theo was not letting that happen. Liam didn’t complain though, this was all for his pleasure. 

“Liam, I’m gonna cum.” Theo warned. Liam felt Theo’s cum hit the back of his throat. He swallowed it and made sure not a drop got on Theo’s pants. He zipped up Theo’s pants and wipes his chin. 

“Well that was fun.” Liam said.

Theo is still panting. “Yeah. It was.” He was in shock. “That was a nice surprise. What did you do that for?”

“Theo, you do so much for me and I was just kinda rude. So I figure some road head would make up for it.” Liam explained.

“I am not complaining. We should fight more often.” Theo laughed. “But let’s not fight because I love you.”

“Well, we can fight a little when we get to the hotel.” Liam said.

“What? Why?” Theo asked.

“I still haven’t gotten off and that’s not fair now, is it?” Liam said seductively. “I figure what I want, we can’t do while you’re driving.” 

“What is it you want?” Theo asked.

“You know what I want.” Liam replied. 

“What do you want?” Theo asked again.

Liam bit his lip and got close to Theo to whisper. “I want to make you moan and cum in your ass.” 

Theo felt all the blood rush to his cock again. “Yep, can’t do that while I’m driving.” He adjusted his pants. “You definitely know what to say to me.” 

“I know.” Liam chuckled.

The traffic seemed endless, but it cleared up a little. It cleared enough that the boys arrived at their hotel about 20 minutes later. They had a garage to park their car and went to the front desk. Theo grabbed the keys and the boys got in the elevator. Theo could smell Liam’s desire and his pants were definitely starting to tent. 

Liam looked down and noticed. “Are you excited for something?” He teased. 

“Maybe.” Theo was ready to play the teasing game. He leaned forward and stuck his ass out. “Are you?” Liam took note of Theo’s ass in his shorts and he also began to tent. “Never mind, I have my answer right there.” Liam rolled his eyes. “What are you thinking about, huh Little Wolf? Fucking me on my back? On all fours? Me riding you? Fucking me in the shower? Hmmm?” He was nose to nose. He knew Liam was in control, but this was a fun game to play. 

Liam was biting his lip. He couldn’t hold back and started kissing his boyfriend. They heard the elevator ding and jumped apart, afraid they’d get caught. The doors opened and no one entered, they just got to their floor. They found their room: #716. 

Theo slipped the card in and set his bags down. He turned and Liam closed the door. He placed his bags down and stepped towards Theo. He was eyeing Theo up and down and biting his lip. “Yes, Liam?”

“Bed.” Liam ordered.

Theo took a step closer. He wanted to test Liam and push his limits. He got right in Liam’s face. “Make me.”

Liam let out a low growl. He pushes Theo back on the bed and jumps on him. He lands with his knees on either side of Theo. He catches Theo’s hands and pushes them against the mattress. Liam was squeezing his hand and his eyes began to glow. “Mine.” He said in a hushed tone.

Theo was dazed and in awe of his boyfriends forcefulness. This was exactly what he wanted. “All yours.” While they were being a little dominant/submissive, Theo also knew the sentiment was true because he loved Liam. 

Liam almost dove down and began making out with Theo. He stopped a few seconds in, sat up quickly and pulled his shirt over his head. “Off.” He tugged on Theo’s shirt and glided his body all over his boyfriend’s chest. “You are so hot.” His fingers trace over Theo’s pecs and glide over Theo’s abs. He leans low and Theo can feel his breath against his skin. Liam opens his mouth, sticks his tongue out, and begins to lick Theo’s body. 

Theo closes his eyes and in pleasure. This journey was a great trip, but the two of them experimenting with things in the bedroom was just as fun, if not more fun. “Liam.” He moaned out. Liam licked and sucked around Theo’s nipples. 

Liam sucked hard and left a mark on Theo’s pec. “Don’t let that heal.” The mark was red and big. “Or these.” Liam went to add more around Theo’s upper body. His tongue glides over Theo’s nipple. 

Theo uses his strength to break on hand free. He brings his hand to Liam’s hair and snakes his fingers through his hair. He was in no position of power here, but this almost gave him some. “Liam, please.”

Liam continued to lick and suck over Theo’s body. Theo felt Liam’s hand slide down his side. Liam’s hand made his way to Theo’s crotch and rubbed it gently. As he rubbed, he fiddled with Theo’s button on his shorts and undid them. Once they were open, Liam left them on him and slid his hand under the waistband of Theo’s jockstrap. He wrapped his hand around Theo’s cock. “Mine.” Liam moaned 

Theo was so happy. Liam had his hands all over his body and made Theo moan and make so many sounds. As much as he loved it, he wanted Liam to be in him, but he knew Liam was going to torture him and take his time. “Liam.” He begged. 

Liam continued what he was doing. He made sure to please Theo, but he would go at his own pace. He kissed his way down Theo’s body and licked his abs. He got down to Theo’s crotch and pulled his pants off of him. He quickly took his off as well. He began by taking Theo’s balls in his mouth. He moaned as he gently sucked on them. He felt Theo’s hands on the back of his head. He knew Theo wanted to control, but that was not gonna happen. Liam licked up Theo’s cock. Theo was rock hard. Liam could feel it stiffening as he made his way around it with his lips. While his mouth went to work on his cock, he snaked his hand under Theo’s ass and gently fingered his hole. He took a second to lick his fingers so they were slicked up.

“Liam, I want you please.” Theo begged.

Liam smiled at this request and sat up. “You look so hot like this, babe. My fingers deep in you. You begging for me. I remember the big bad Alpha-wannabe Theo, and look at him now.”

Theo was shocked. This was a definite power dynamic, and he wanted to continue to test it. “I can still be your alpha.”

Liam raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” 

“Yeah.” Theo said in a smug tone. 

Liam leaned down above Theo, his fingers still in him. He locked eyes and glowed his. “Right now, I’m your alpha and you’re my bitch. Got it?” He shoved his fingers in with a big thrust.

“Yes.” Theo choked out.

Liam knew Theo was done for and all his for the taking. He got up, quickly lubed up his cock, and wasted no time getting balls deep in his boyfriend's ass. He pounded Theo’s ass hard. The claps coming from his thighs and Theo’s ass cheeks were so loud it filled the room. “Theo, take it.”

Theo wanted to try and grab Liam’s waist and push him closer to go harder, but he was in so much pleasure that all he could do was lay there with his arms over his head as Liam pounded into him. “Ha - Harder.” He was able to get out.

Liam thought he was giving it all he got, but he smelled Theo’s desire and it gave him more strength. He began to go harder and faster. His sweat began to drip off his forehead and fall onto Theo’s body. He gave another thrust hitting Theo’s prostate and that set Theo off, he came all over his chest. Liam wasn’t done though. He kept going and pounding into Theo’s prostate. This made Theo keep shooting bits of cum over his chest as he moaned. “Theo!” Liam roared. He made one last thrust, the hardest of all, and spilled his seed in his Theo’s ass. “Fuck.” Liam said as he laid on top of Theo.

Theo wrapped his arms around Liam. “You realize you’re laying in my cum, right?” Theo said, still catching his breath. 

Liam went from dominant to snuggly tired boy really quickly. “Yeah.” He sighed out. “We have to shower anyway. How long do we have?”

“Well, it’s 4:47. Doors open at 6:30. We are right down the road, but we need to shower and eat. I am sure you’re hungry.” Theo said.

“Kinda.” Liam admitted. He nuzzled his head into Theo’s neck. “I want some cuddles for a few minutes.”

Theo held him close. “That was really fucking hot, Liam.”

Theo felt Liam smile against his chest. “Was it?”

“I honestly almost came just when you were sucking my balls I was so turned on, but I wanted to make it last long.” Theo said.

“Well, you lasted quite a while if you almost broke then.” Liam replied. “I like to be in control and I think my inner wolf just took over.”

“I’m not complaining at all.” Theo said. “I just like to push you. Plus, it made the sex that much hotter.”

Liam kissed Theo’s cheek. “I prefer: us making love.”

Theo smiled. “Well, I love making love with you.” He kissed the top of Liam’s head. “We do need to shower and get dressed though babe.”

“Carry me to the shower?” Liam asked.

“Lick the cum off me first.” Theo said. 

Liam sat up quickly and licked Theo’s stomach and chest clean. “It’s still on me though.”

Theo smiled and licked his seed off of Liam’s chest. “Okay, I just want to say you licking your own cum off of me is really hot.”

Theo laughed, stood up, and picked Liam up in his arms. Liam wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around Theo’s waist. Theo held his boyfriend close to him as he took them to the bathroom. Liam took advantage of the situation and began to suck on Theo’s neck. “Liam, no.”

“Liam, yes.” Liam teased. He continued to suck and left a mark on Theo’s neck. 

Theo was worked up and decided he would use the situation to his advantage. He turned the water to the shower on with one hand and stepped in, still holding Liam. He pressed Liam against the wall. “I’m gonna fuck you hard and quick, is that what you want Liam? You came in my ass, now I cum in yours?”

“Yes!” Liam yelped. His claws dug into Theo’s back.

Theo went hard and quick. He knew they didn’t have much time. He fucked Liam against the wall, Liam was almost riding Theo. This time, Theo’s eyes glowed as he quickly came into Liam’s ass. “Ahhhh!” Theo moaned. He set Liam down and rested his head against Liam’s. “Fuck, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Liam said. “You are so hot to fuck me like that. Shows off your strong muscles.” He said biting his lip.

“It took a lot out of me, but definitely worth it for a quick round 2.” He said. Then he stood under the water. “Now that we’ve fucked twice, it’s time to shower Little Wolf.”

“You’re right.” Liam admitted. They cleaned up their bodies each cleaning the other off. If this trip taught them anything, it was that they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. 

They step out and get their clothes ready. Theo insists they wear something formal as it was a theatre show! Theo wore black skin tight dress pants and a red button-up shirt, but left the top two buttons undone. Liam wore black skin tight dress pants and a light blue button-up. He decided to wear a tie with his outfit. He began to tie it and looked confused.

“Can’t tie a tie, Little Wolf?” Theo asked. 

Liam scoffed. “I mean, I can!” He said, trying to defend himself. “It just looks kinda ugly when I do it.”

Theo rolled his eyes and smiled. “Come here.” Liam walked over and Theo took both ends of the tie and began knotting it. “Ya know, tonight this tie could be useful for round 3.”

Liam bit his lip. “Don’t start something you can’t finish right now, Theo.”

“Hey, I’m just saying while you’re plowing me into the mattress, I can pull -” Theo was stopped by Liam putting his finger on his lips. “Fine.” Theo giggled. Teasing Liam was something he oh so enjoyed. “You look really handsome.”

Liam did a half smile. “You do too. Red is a good color on you.” 

Theo pulls Liam closer for a quick kiss. “I love you. Are you ready to go?”

“Yep!” Liam said.

The two boys set off for their first night on the town in New York City. Theo had told Liam that they should do some sight seeing today and tonight because tomorrow would be encompassed by the show for the most part. They walked around and saw some stores that they would definitely stop in another day. 

After a quick bite to eat at a not so fancy restaurant, the boys make their way to the theater. As they got into the theater, they were both amazed with how beautiful the place looked. They got to their seats.

“Theo, I thought you said our tickets were gonna not be great since you cancelled and picked what you could get?” Liam questioned.

“I didn’t think they would be that great, the website said we would have a limited view.” Theo responded.

Liam sat down and looked at the stage. “I can see a solid, like, 95% of the stage. I just can’t see that one small corner.” 

Theo sat down. As they faced the stage, they were on house left, floor level. “Maybe since there is some obstruction, they classify this as a limited view?” 

“Maybe.” Liam said.

The show started and boy was it powerful. Both boys held hands the entire time. Act 1 ended and the intermission began.

Liam looked at Theo who had tears swelling in his eyes. “Babe.” He hugged his boyfriend tight.

“It’s just. Wow.” Theo said, tears streaming down his face.

“Well save some tears for act 2!” Liam said, trying to redirect Theo’s train of thought. Theo just looked at him blankly. “Sorry, bad joke I guess.” Liam was sad too, this show was beautiful and if act 1 was this emotional then act 2….well they were gonna be in for it. “I love you, Theo. So much.”

“I love you, Little Wolf.” Theo said, wiping his eyes. “This just. I’ve been in that guys’ shoes. I’ve felt so alone and hopeless and just -”

“I know. But you have changed and I hope those thoughts of loneliness are long gone, or at least suppressed enough that my love can overpower them.” Liam said. “Wow that was cheesy.”

“A little, but true.” Theo said. The lights dimmed. “Here we go.”

Act 2 began and just as the boys thought, it was even more emotional. They were not prepared for all of that. When the show ended and the cast came out for their bows, Liam and Theo gave the cast a standing ovation, they deserved it. Theo and Liam were both a crying mess, but they were not alone. It appeared that there wasn’t a dry eye in the audience. 

They left and people were wiping away tears and everyone was crying and hugging each other. 

“Let’s go this way.” Theo said. They went down Times Square and saw some sights. “I want to take a few pictures.” He scanned the area and saw a woman who seemed nice enough. “Hi excuse me, can I bother you for a minute?”

“Ummm, sure?” She said, skeptically.

“Can you just take a few pictures of my boyfriend and I? We wanted to do a few different poses if that’s okay.” Theo explained. 

“Of course, sweetie!” She said. Theo handed his phone over. 

The first picture they took was just them under some billboards. Then they took one by the red stairs in Times Square. 

“Can we do one special one?” Theo asked.

“Yeah, what did you have in mind? Liam asked.

“Follow my lead.” Theo instructed. He took Liam by his waist, put one hand on his back, dipped him back, and kissed him recreating the iconic picture. 

“That is a keeper! So cute!” The woman said.

“Thank you so much.” Theo and Liam said. The woman handed Theo his phone back. 

The boys swiped through the pictures. “This is definitely gonna be my new profile picture.” Theo said looking at the picture of him kissing Liam. 

“Mom’s gonna love that one.” Liam commented. “Text those to her and me please so I can have them!” 

“Let’s go relax. I may have one other surprise for you.” Theo said. They interlocked their fingers and walked back to their hotel.

They finally get back to their room and Liam sits on the bed. “So what’s this surprise, Theo?”

Theo dug through his suitcase. “I can finally use this.” He pulled out his speedo. “This hotel has a hot tub, too.”

“Really? And you can wear that?!” Liam asked.

Theo laughed. “I mean, it covers up everything. I just thought your dad may give me a weird look if I came out and saw me in this. Plus, if anyone judges, they are strangers who cares?”

“True.” Liam responded. Theo stripped quickly before Theo could get hands on him and put his speedo on. Liam grabbed his swim suit, which was a pair of short trunks. “So where is the hot tub?”

“It’s on the 7th level.” Theo explained. 

Liam sensed something. “There’s something else, isn’t there?” 

“What?” Theo asked.

Liam could tell Theo was strategically ignoring the question so Liam couldn’t detect him lying. “Theo, what are you up to?”

“Just come on.” Theo said. He pushed the elevator button to go to the 7th floor. They were staying on the 5th, but they were both kinda tired from walking around and driving so using the elevator wasn’t a bad thing. 

As they rose up, Liam noticed something in the air. “Theo, are there -” The elevator opened and the doors opened. “Other werewolves.”

They looked around and there were other people in the pool area, in a rec room, and just relaxing around. “This hotel is actually a supernatural one.” Theo said. “Surprise.” 

“Hot tub is open! Let’s go!” Liam said, dragging Theo over there. They put their towels down on a chair next to the hot tub and got in. Liam got in first and Theo got in laying back into Liam’s arms. 

“This is nice.” Theo sighed.

“So a hotel for supernaturals? Interesting.” Liam said surveying the area.

“Well, it’s for everyone, but this area isn’t really known to ordinary people. Some person put a spell on this floor so they see this floor as just empty and can’t access it, where we have a pool, hot tub, a rec room with a pool table, and games and shit. And that club room too.” Theo said.

“Yeah, after the last time we went to a club, a warlock tried to take our blood and a guy tried to get between us, unsuccessfully. I think I’ll stick to the hot tub.” Liam laughed. 

“Good thinking.” Theo said. He placed his hands on top of Liam’s which were wrapped around his waist. “This is nice.”

Liam smiled. “You already said that, Theo.”

“Well, I’m saying it again! You got a problem with that?” Theo said.

“No problem, this is nice.” Liam said. “5 years ago, this all seemed impossible.” 

“Being a werewolf and surrounded by them?” Theo asked.

“Well yeah, but also….having a boyfriend who I love.” Liam said. 

Theo’s cheeks flushed red. “I love you too. So much.” 

They spent quiet time, holding each other and enjoying the jets of the hot tub. Liam’s eyes were growing heavy. “Theo, I’m tired.” 

“Let’s get some rest, Little Wolf.” Theo said.

They got out of the hot tub and walked to the elevator. They got in and Liam rested his head on Theo’s shoulder. He yawned. “Carry meeee.”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Come on.” He held his arms out.

“Nah, I want a piggyback ride.” Liam said.

“You are ridiculous, Little Wolf, but I love you.” Theo said. He crouched down a bit. “Get on.” 

“Yay!” Liam squealed. He hopped on Theo’s back and rested his head down. His wrapped his arms and legs around his boyfriend. 

Theo got to the door and put his key card in. “Come on, Little Wolf. We need to just take a quick shower.” Liam groaned. “After a hot tub, it’s good to shower just because of like the chemicals in the hot tub. They aren’t bad, but think it’s like when you wanna wash chlorine off from the pool.”

“Come on, I’m still carrying you.” Theo said.

“Yay!” Liam said, sleepily. 

Theo made his way to the bathroom with Liam still perched on his back. He turned the water on. “Come on, gotta get down.” Liam grunted something that Theo couldn’t make out, but Theo knew how to entice Liam. “We can get naked.”

“I’m up! I’m up!” Liam said. He let his legs relax and got off of Theo’s back. Both boys took their swimsuits off and stepped in the shower. Liam held onto Theo and rested his head on Theo’s chest. 

“Let’s just rinse off, wash our bodies, and lay in bed.” Theo said.

“Yes.” Theo said. He grabbed the soap and washed both of their bodies. Liam was definitely ready to pass out. While he was happy to get naked, he was barely reacting to Theo’s hands rubbing soap all over his body. Theo quickly sprayed the soap off their bodies and stepped out of the shower. Liam stood there and put his lower lip out. “Do I have to dry you too?” His lower lip went further out. “You are ridiculous.”

“I’m just sleepy.” Liam said. He raised his hands. Theo dried himself first and dried Liam. Since Liam did this, he decided to take advantage and tickled Liam. “Theo, no!!!” He escaped and ran to their bed and hid under the covers.

“Oh, so he can walk on his own!” Theo called out.

“Hey!” Liam called from the other room.

Theo laughed, hung up the towel and went to their bed. He looked and saw Liam under the covers with the blankets pulled over his head. “Little Wolf, I can’t cuddle you if you don’t let me under the covers.”

“Fine, but no tickling!” Liam said, jumping out of the blankets. Theo crawled into bed and wrapped his arms and legs around Liam’s body. “Good night, Theo. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Theo pulled Liam closer, squeezing him tightly as they went to sleep.

The next day, they woke up around 9:30. Theo woke up first. They both shifted in their sleep. Theo was now on his back and Liam had rolled over with his face on Theo’s chest. His mouth was open and he had a little drool coming out of it.

“I know you love me, Little Wolf, but I didn’t think you’d be drooling all over me.” Theo teased.

“What?” Liam said as he woke up. He wiped his chin. “Sorry.” He said, wiping Theo’s chest. He snuggled up into Theo’s neck. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” He leaned and kissed the top of Liam’s head. 

Liam yawned. “What’s today's plan?”

Theo grabbed his phone. “Well, part one is at 1 and it lasts 2 hours and 40 minutes, but has a 20 minute intermission. So it will end around 3ish so we have some time to stretch our legs, relax, and then part two is at 6:30 and lasts 2 hours and 35 minutes, also with a 20 minute intermission.”

“Seems like a busy day.” Liam stretched.

“Yes, but a fun one!” Theo said.

“Yeah...thank you for last night.” Liam said.

“You’re my boyfriend, I love you. Anytime.” Theo said.

“Well, I wanna thank you.” Liam said.

“Yeah?” Theo asked.

Liam yawned. “2 seconds.” He went under the covers and Theo knew what was to come. Liam was gently rubbing Theo’s inner thigh. He kissed Theo’s thighs lightly. He snaked his hand under Theo and rubbed his ass while he kissed his thigh. Since he was under the covers, he could not see Theo’s face, but he assumed he enjoyed it because of the light moans he was making. 

“Liam.” Theo said. He places his hand on top of Liam’s head through the sheets. Liam opened wide and sucked Theo fast and hard. His lips are wrapped tightly around Theo’s cock. He slid his lips up and down Theo’s shaft and in no time Theo lost it. “Liam, I’m gonna cum.” Liam knew he had to tighten his lips even more and he swallowed Theo’s load as it shot to the back of his throat. He waited a second to make sure Theo was done cumming before he kissed up Theo’s chest and kissed his lips.

“I hope that was a good way to wake up.” Liam said. 

“Do you want one too?” Theo asked.

“I’m okay actually. I wanted to please you and honestly, that kinda got me off.” Liam gestured and Theo could see that Liam was wet. 

“We probably should take a shower.” Theo said.

Liam stood up and Theo admired his boyfriends physique. Liam turned back. “You coming or what?” 

Theo smiled. He got up and hugged Liam from behind and kissed his cheek. “You, Liam Dunbar, are the best boyfriend in the world.”

“Impossible because that would be you.” Liam teased. 

“No, it’s you.” Theo teased back. He then proceeded to pick Liam up in his arms and carry him into the bathroom.

“Theo! You didn’t have to do this!” Liam said, trying to protest.

“I know. I wanted to.” Theo said. He kissed Liam’s lips softly and placed the boy down in the shower. 

The shower this time was smooth and tender. The boys held each other close and simply kissed under the spray. Part of Theo wanted to please Liam, but at the same time he was kind of tired and he could tell Liam was still tired too. So they spent this time just being in each other’s arms. After the shower was the same thing, just laying in bed. They gazed into each other’s eyes and held each other close until they had to get going.

They knew this day was gonna be long because the show, essentially, was about 6 hours long. They got ready, got to the theater, and found their seats. Act 1 had the boys in awe and amazement. 

During their break, they decided to go a little cheap and got McDonalds. They didn’t want to stray too far from the theater. Part of them wanted to go shopping, but they weren’t sure if they could have bags in the theater and if carrying them around would be too much of a hassle. Plus, they planned to shop after their matinee tomorrow. 

After Part 2 ended, they walked hand in hand back to their hotel. “That was just WOW!” Theo exclaimed.

“So you liked it, I take it?” Liam laughed.

“I just - yeah so much!” Theo replied. “I mean, it kinda felt like fanfiction, but it also felt real. But I mean, some fanfiction is better than the real stuff, right?”

“True, I guess. I still think Harry and Draco shoulda been together.” Liam explained. 

“Oh, I 100% agree with that. This story gave some interesting points of views and a new look at the original characters. No complaints from me.” Theo said. 

After a long day, they both were really tired. They curled up in bed to watch a Disney movie and fell asleep watching it.

The next morning they woke up early and took a quick shower. They wanted to get a nice brunch before the matinee. 

“So are you gonna get breakfast or lunch?” Theo asked.

“Theo, it’s brunch. Obviously I am going to get breakfast AND lunch!” Liam said. They were at a brunch buffet place. Liam gathered eggs, bacon, chicken tenders, and a slice of pizza on his plate. “What are you getting?”

Theo was unsure. Did he want to just say fuck it like Liam and get everything? He said, “Fuck it.” He grabbed the same things as Liam and they went back to their seat. “Liam, weird combination, but tastes great.”

“I know my food!” Liam said proudly. 

They shoveled their food in fast and made their way to the Gershwin Theatre to see Wicked. They sat down and the stage had this beautiful mechanical dragon on it. “That is beautiful!” Theo said admiring it.

“Do you think it will move? Or is it just for show?” Liam asked. They both shrugged and figured they would wait and see. 

When the show began both boys were immediately transformed into the world of Oz. The show entranced them both. When intermission hit, both boys were just in awe of the spectacle they were witnessing. 

“How did she fly?” Liam said.

“Liam, clearly she has magic.” Theo teased.

“Seriously! How?! Wait….do witches have a scent? That warlock had some weird kind of scent. Maybe that actress is a witch.” Liam said sniffing the air. 

“Little Wolf, calm down. I’m pretty sure it’s just theatre magic.” Theo said. “Plus wouldn’t knowing how they do it almost ruin the fun.”

“Maybe, but wouldn’t knowing what’s going on and how they do it just be awesome?!” Liam defended.

“Okay, ya got me there I guess.” Theo replied.

When act 2 started, the boys were transformed into the world of Oz once more. They had never seen the story told from this perspective. They had heard of the show, but they never imagined it would be anything like it is. It was so visually beautiful and captivating to the boys. 

At the end of the show, the boys set off to finally go shopping. Their first stop? The Disney Store! They walked in and the first thing they saw was the escalator up. The walls had beautiful artwork of Disney characters and scenes from Disney movies. They got to the top and were in awe at the selection. They had a lot of younger kids' clothes and some adult clothes, but what caught the boys eyes was the wall of stuffed animals.

“Theo, we need to -” Liam began.

“Yes, 10x yes!” Theo said, taking his boyfriend's hand and went to the wall. “What are we gonna get?” 

“I don’t even know. There are so many options.” Liam said. He looked and saw hundreds of Disney plushies all varying in size and many different characters. Liam then saw one he thought would be perfect for Theo. “So, are you getting this one?” It was a plush of Pumbaa from the Lion King.

Theo blushed a bit. “I think I am now. We need to find yours now!” Theo looked around and saw perfect options. “Stitch. To go with the custom shirt I made you.”

“Okay, but which one. There is literally a Stitch in every size.” Liam laughed.

“Clearly the biggest one, duh.” Theo explained.

“Theo, what? That’s like 50 bucks.” Liam said.

“And? Look how cute and cuddly it is!” Theo said. He got a worker who helped them get Stitch from the top shelf. He handed it to Theo. Theo held it, smiled and handed it to Liam. 

Liam took it and gave it a big hug. “You sure I should get this? I may end up cuddling with it more than you.”

Theo glared at him. “I’m second guessing it now.” He saw Liam hold it close and smiled. “But I guess you two are fucking adorable.” 

They paid for their plushies and went on shopping. Next stop was H&M. The boys got some nice tank tops, shirts, and some jeans since they were on sale. After a few shopping trips, they headed back to their hotel. They put their bags down and gathered their things.

“So what’s the plan for the next few days?” Liam asked.

“Well, tomorrow we get into Boston. Tomorrow night we see The Lion King. We can maybe explore at night too. Then I was thinking we could wake up early the next day and go to Salem?” Theo said.

“Salem?! Hell yes!” Liam said.

“I figure we spend the night there and then go out to western Massachusetts. It’s supposed to be mountains and beautiful.” Theo explained. “There’s a mountain we could hike up. Or drive up.”

“Hiking sounds….maybe fun. Driving sounds easier.” Liam laughed. 

“Much easier.” Theo laughed. “At least we can sleep in. It’s about a 4 hour drive tomorrow.”

The boys decided to order Chinese food and cuddled up to some Disney movies. They cuddled up with their plushies and fell asleep awaiting the adventures waiting for them in Massachusetts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long! I can't wait to see your response!


	14. Massachusetts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam travel ALL over Massachusetts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun since this is where I'm from! This one is longer has a big range of smut, fluff, plot, and a little bit of everything.

Theo woke up a little cold, which confused him. He looked over and Liam was asleep cuddling with his Stitch plush. 

“Oh, I see how it is.” Theo giggled. He leaned in and kissed Liam’s cheek. 

Liam stretched, rubbed his eyes, and yawned. “Good morning.”

Theo smiled at him. “Good morning handsome, how’d you sleep? How was your new cuddle buddy?” He teased. 

Liam realized he was cuddling Stitch and Theo was on the other side of the bed. “I’m sorry!” He rolled over and pulled Theo in for a big hug. “Here, some morning cuddles.”

Theo rested his head on his boyfriend's chest. “I’m not complaining.” 

“Me either.” Liam said kissing the top of Theo’s head. He held him close to his body. “When winter comes, you’re definitely gonna be my own personal space heater.”

“Shut up.” Theo rolled his eyes. 

“What? You’re hot. On both counts.” Liam winked.

Theo’s cheeks flushed punk. “So are you.”

They kissed under the cover and lazily got up. Liam turned the shower on. They packed the previous night so they could just shower and go. Theo stepped in behind him and hugged him from behind. “Mmmmm.” Liam hummed. He turned around and Theo wrapped him in a big hug. Liam’s hands traced down Theo’s back and then he got a hand full of Theo’s ass.

“Hey!” Theo said.

“Sorry, I just had to!” Liam laughed. 

“I mean, you didn’t  _ have _ to. You chose to. You didn’t have to grab my ass.” Theo teased.

Liam raised an eyebrow. “Babe, if you could see that ass, you’d understand. It’s basically constantly begging me to grab it.”

“It’s begging for a whole lot more than just a grab.” Theo winked.

Liam raised his head. “Really?! Now?!”

“Nope. We can later. I have to sit on this ass for 4 hours and drive. I wanna be able to sit comfortably, please.” Theo replied. “Because we both know you will go hard and I will ask for it harder.” Theo teased.

“You’re not wrong.” Liam laughed. He kissed Theo gently. “Let’s get cleaned up and no distractions then, otherwise that ass will be fucked hard.”

Theo bit his lip. “Don’t tease me with a good time.” 

They had to turn to avoid losing control and fucking then and there, but they were successful. 

They checked out. Once they were past the city traffic of NYC, they had a pretty smooth trip to Massachusetts. They didn’t waste any time. They checked in their hotel, got changed into something more formal, and went out. “There’s this place that is literally right around the corner from the Boston Opera House.” Theo explained. “It’s a cute Mexican restaurant called Fajitas and Ritas!” 

“That’s clever.” Liam laughed. 

They rounded a corner and stopped in awe. The Boston Opera House was stunning! The architecture out front was beautifully crafted and their video previewing the Lion King was spectacular. “Wow.” They said. They went around the corner and found Fajitas and Ritas. It was a small restaurant, but super cute.

They got to their table and they realized the appeal of this place. They sold very reasonably priced margaritas. “If only we were 21.” Theo stated.

Liam raised an eyebrow. “And not supernatural beings who can speed heal so we can’t get drunk anyways.”

“That too, I guess.” Theo laughed.

Theo ordered a chicken quesadilla and Liam ordered a steak taco. The waiter was flirty with them and tried to offer them a margarita, but once Theo said they weren’t old enough the waiter stopped any advancements he was trying to make. 

“We can’t go anywhere without someone trying to get in your pants.” Liam commented, looking jealous.

“Me? Liam, he clearly was flirting with you!” Theo protested.

“What?!” Liam said, dumbfounded.

“Liam, he gave you extra stuff. He was being nice to me, but definitely flirting with you. I don’t blame him.” Theo winked.

Liam turned red. “Shut up.” 

Theo loved that he could get Liam all flustered with compliments. 

After they finished their dinner, they headed to the theatre. The doors had just opened, they got their tickets scanned, and they went inside. Their row was off to the side and only had 4 seats. They knew how popular the show was and that the two seats would probably be occupied and in just a matter of minutes, two gentlemen took their seats. They smiled at Theo and Liam. 

“I am so excited, Gabriel!” One man said.

“I know it’s your favorite.” Gabriel said. 

“The Lion King is my favorite too!” Theo exclaimed. “Sorry to eavesdrop.”

“No worries, it’s a public place. I’m Oliver and this is my boyfriend, Gabriel.” Oliver said, extending his hand.

“I’m Theo and this is my boyfriend Liam.” Theo said, shaking Oliver’s hand. 

“Nice to meet you both!” Oliver said. 

“Are you both from the area?” Theo asked.

“We are now, yes. I grew up about an hour south of here, but Gabriel is from Michigan.” Oliver explained. “After we finished school, we moved into a place here. Are you guys from around here?”

“No, we are actually on a summer road trip. We’re from Beacon Hills, California.” Theo said. “We wanted to do something big before we start college in the Fall.”

“That sounds so fun!” Oliver said.

“How’s the trip so far?” Gabriel asked. “Doesn’t Massachusetts have a lot of rocks and rock walls around?” 

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Excuse him, he makes fun of it because it’s so different than where he’s from.”

“Now that you mention it, I did see a lot.” Liam said.

“See! I’m not crazy!” Gabriel laughed. 

Oliver smiled and rolled his eyes. The house lights went to half. “Oh, enjoy the show!”

“You too!” Theo replied.

And enjoy the show they all did! Watching the Lion King movie was an experience enough, but seeing it live was a whole transformation. The puppetry, the lights, the costumes, everything was so intricate and so well done. Theo’s favorite part was, of course, Hakuna Matata. 

The show ended and Theo and Liam kept talking how much they enjoyed it as they walked out with Gabriel and Oliver.

“It was great meeting you both!” Theo said.

“Likewise!” Gabriel said. 

“Enjoy the rest of your road trip, we have to be getting home to our kids and our dogs.” Oliver said.

“Thank you, it was nice meeting you both.” Liam said.

“Thank you, good bye!” Theo replied.

They had exchanged instagram and added each other on facebook to keep in touch. Disney fans had to stick together! 

They got back to the hotel and collapsed on the bed. Liam turned to Theo. “This was a really fun day.”

Theo smiled. “It was, wasn’t it?” 

“So Salem tomorrow?” He asked.

“Yes, we have to wake up around 6 and go. That way, we can find a nice place, maybe nap, and just enjoy the whole day.” Theo said. 

“You really are amazing, you know that, right? I mean you just think of everything.” Liam said.

Theo’s smile faded slightly. “Being with the Dread Doctors had  _ some  _ perks, I guess. We played lots of chess. People say think 3 moves ahead, that’s useful, but I usually would think utmost of 5 - 10 moves ahead. Guess that just makes me a good planner.”

“Well, I guess that means planning our wedding will be a breeze!” Liam joked and laughed. He then realized what he said. “Oh shit, I mean -. Not that we - I mean I want - I love you, Theo.”

Theo shook his head at his boyfriend’s silliness. “One day, in the future. Who knows, maybe we’ll be like Oliver and Gabriel and move somewhere, have dogs and kids.” He pulled Liam close. “One day.”

Liam kissed Theo gently. “One day.” 

They held each other close and fell asleep in each other’s arms like that. 

Theo woke up at 5 as the sun slowly crept up. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Liam’s face. He was sleeping so contently, Theo did his best not to wake him. He quietly packed their bags so when Liam got up he didn't have to do much besides get dressed when he woke up. He laid out clothes for Liam so he could just get up and get dressed. He sat next to Liam and kissed his cheek.

Liam groaned. “5 more minutes.” 

Theo chuckled and leaned in to whisper into Liam’s ear. “I guess I’ll have to just shower alone.”

Liam tried to open his eyes fast. “Don’t you dare.” He said. 

“How awake are you?” Theo asked.

“Barely.” Liam replied. “Why?”

Theo reached under the covers and felt Liam’s cock. It hardened in his hand. “I was hoping for a morning ride.” 

Liam yawned. “Yeah?”

“Wow, you sooooo into it.” Theo said.

Liam rolled his eyes. “Get on, now.”

Theo smiled and straddled him. Sleeping naked has its perks, like a quick and easy way to start having sex. Theo leaned down and kissed Liam. As he kissed him he moved his ass on Liam’s groin. “You can lay back, I’ll do all the work.” 

“Fuck.” Liam bit his lip and closed his eyes. He felt Theo basically working magic on his body. He moves Liam’s dick to right over his hole and sinks onto it. 

“Oh, yes.” Theo said, biting his lip. He moved his hips up and down and threw his head back. “Liam!” He moaned out. 

Liam laid back enjoying everything. He enjoyed the sounds Theo was making, the fact he was just laying there and Theo was doing all the work, and the feeling of himself in Theo. “Theo, ride me! Yes!”

“Liam! I need it!” He started to ride him harder. 

“Tell me, what do you want?” Liam demanded.

“Cum! Liam! I want your cum! Now!” Theo begged. He was working up a sweat in the summer heat and the rapid movements. “Please!”

“Theo!” Liam’s eyes turned yellow.

Theo noticed and his eyes changed too. Liam shot his load into Theo’s ass. “Yes! Liam, yes!” Theo stopped moving so he could feel Liam cum deep in him. He collapsed next to his boyfriend. “I love you.” 

“I love you.” Liam said, panting. “I thought you said we’re waking up at 6?”

“I woke up early and was horny. I’d do the same for you.” Theo said.

“You’re not wrong. It was a fun good morning.” Liam giggled. “Shower and go?”

“Yes.” Theo said. He took Liam’s hand and led him to the shower. They took a quick shower and after the fun they had this morning, they didn’t have much energy left to go for a round 2 this early in the morning. 

They got out and Liam noticed the clothes Theo laid out for him. “Babe, did you do that for me?”

Theo blushed a bit. “I did, is that okay?”

“You picked out a really cute outfit.” Liam said admiring his clothes. 

“I know you’d look hot in anything, but I thought this brought out your eyes.” Theo explained. “I also wanted to wake up early because I wanted to put Salem on hold, just for a day!”

“I hope so….I was really looking forward to going to Salem.” Liam said.

“We’re still going! But I figured a fun place would be Provincetown, or PTown as they call it.” Theo said. “It’s basically gay city.”

Liam perked up. “Oh! Okay! But Salem soon?”

“Tomorrow! I figure we just go, have some fun, and leave.” Theo said. “If we leave now, we can be there by like 8:30.”

“Let’s go!” Liam said.

Theo was relieved. He was nervous Liam might be mad by changing the plan last minute, but he wanted to take the opportunity while they could. Their trip was winding down slowly, and he wanted to take advantage of each and every opportunity he could. 

They checked out and got in the car. Liam decided he wanted to drive and Theo was surprised, but he didn’t complain.

As they got out, the Boston traffic began to back up a bit. “C’mon! Move!” Liam yelled. “These fuckers can’t drive. The light is green, green means go!”

“Liam, it’s okay.” Theo said, trying to calm his boyfriend down. 

As Theo said that, someone cut Liam off and he let out a low growl. “It’s fine.” He said coldly. 

“Yes, it is. Traffic is moving steadily.” Theo said, trying to give an air of positivity.

Another car cut Liam off. Liam slammed on the horn. “What the fuck!!!”

Theo held his hand. “Liam….”

Liam was taking deep breaths. “I’m fine.”

“Liam….” Theo said again.

“I SAID I’M FINE!” Liam roared. His eyes were yellow and his fangs came out.

“Liam, pull over.” Theo said.

Liam stammered and grumbled. “Fine.” Liam was able to pull off and pull over. “What? Why did I have to pull over?”

“Please, switch seats with me.” Theo said, calmly. “I love you, I care about you, and I think maybe I should take the wheel.”

Liam was growling and panting. “Fine.”

Theo smiled. “Okay, let’s switch.” Theo knew Liam’s anxiety and IED was getting to him. Dangerous and reckless drivers were getting to him and Theo wanted to stop it now before it escalated. They switched seats, but Theo waited a minute. He took Liam’s hand.

“What?” He asked.

“Just, can I hold your hand?” Theo asked.

Liam held tightly. “The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth. The sun, the moon, the truth.” He chanted.

“I’m here for you, Little Wolf.” Theo said. “Right here.”

Liam’s fangs retreated and his eyes returned to normal. “Thank you.”

Theo cupped Liam’s face and rubbed his thumb on his cheek. “Close your eyes and relax, Little Wolf.”

Liam laid back, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He opened them and was very confused. “What -”

“You slept the whole way here. Little Wolf, welcome to PTown.” Theo said.

Liam scratched his head. “I’m sorry, I should have kept you company.”

“Liam, you were worked up. Clearly your body was telling you you need to rest.” Theo protested.

“I feel bad.” Liam began to breathe heavy. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Liam began to shed a tear.

Theo grabbed his hands. “Look into my eyes. Breathe with me.” Liam matched his breaths with Theo’s. “There ya go. There ya go. It’s totally fine babe. I listened to some music and some tv to pass the time. I’d rather you get your rest.” 

Laim grabbed Theo tightly. “I love you.”

Theo smiled and wrapped his arms around Liam. “I love you too, Little Wolf. I told you, I’ll always be here to protect you.” He squeezed his boyfriend tighter. “Let’s get checked in.” They got there early, but the place they were staying had extra early check in available since most places only let you check in after 3pm. 

They got their keys, went to their room, and set their bags down. Liam pulled Theo close and kissed him. “This place is cute.”

“Did you look outside?” Theo asked.

Liam pushed the curtain away. “Wow. It’s beautiful.” The view was the ocean. On the street side, it’s an average looking hotel, but when the curtain opens it their room is right on the beach. “Theo, how did you park so I didn’t notice this? I mean I saw the ocean was close, but not this close! And babe, this probably cost a lot.”

“I mean, it’s the summer and it’s a pretty exclusive gay spot, but hey. It’s worth it.” Theo said coming behind Liam with a smile wrapping his arms around him. He kissed his cheek. “Plus we can both wear speedos and just lay on the beach.”

“That sounds amazing, babe.” Liam said. He closed the curtain and they both stripped down naked. He admired Theo as he was looking for their speedos to go out and enjoy the warm weather. 

“Where are they?” Theo said, digging in their luggage.

Liam came behind him, spun him around, picked him up, and began kissing him. Theo wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and his legs around his waist. Liam’s fingers dug into Theo’s back to hold him steady. “God, I love you.” Liam said hungrily.

Theo smiled against the kiss. “I thought we were going to the beach?”

“We are. After. You took real good care of me this morning with my IED, it’s time I return the favor.” Liam said.

Theo kissed Liam gently. “What are you going to do then, babe?” 

Liam smiled and threw him on the bed. “I’m gonna give it to you long and hard. Just how you like it.”

Theo sat up on his elbows and he, again, wanted to test Liam’s dominance. “Yeah? Think you can go hard? I can take it.”

“Oh, I want to go so hard, you’ll be in pain when we lay out on the beach.” Liam said.

“Please.” Theo taunted. “I wanna feel it when we go to bed tonight.”

“Fuck.” Liam growled under his breath. He pushed Theo back down and pushed his leg up in the air. He spread Theo’s ass open and licked right in his hole. Theo’s hands went straight to Liam’s head. 

Theo pushed Liam’s head deeper into his ass. “Ohhhh yes.” 

Liam smiled at Theo’s noises. “You want my cock?”  
Theo moaned and threw his head back. “Yes, sir.” Theo remembered Liam was not against this last time.

“You’re gonna get it this time.” Liam said.

Theo opened his eyes and looked into Liam’s eyes. “Fuck me, sir. Fuck me like you’ve never fucked anyone before.” 

Liam leaned down and pinned his hand down. “I’m calling the shots, got it?” Theo nodded. “Now shut up, and take my cock. The only sound I want to hear out of you is moaning while I fuck you.”

“Yes, sir.” Theo said.

“What did I say?” Liam said. “Guess I gotta do this.” Theo was confused until he felt Liam’s hand spank him. He winced a bit. “Gotta be punished for not listening.” He spanked him again. And again. Until Theo’s ass was red and Liam’s handprint was distinct. He grabbed Theo’s ankles and forced them up and before Theo knew it, Liam was balls deep in him. Theo let out a loud moan. “Take my dick.” Liam’s hand moved down Theo’s legs that were in the air now and to his hips. He gripped on to them as he pounded viciously into Theo’s hole absolutely thrashing his prostate. Within seconds, Theo was cumming. “Cumming untouched. Tsk tsk tsk.” Liam held nothing back and kept going full force on Theo’s ass. Theo’s ass burned from Liam’s slaps and Lian pounding into him. He was doing his best to not say anything and just moan as Liam fucked him, but he just wanted to say Liam’s name and beg for his cum. “Theo!” Liam moaned out. He swung his hips forward and back and with one final thrust he burst in Theo’s hole. 

Theo was panting hard. Liam’s cum was warm and felt so good inside of him. Liam was still standing over him and still in him. “That was amazing, Liam. Holy fuck! Yeah, I definitely won’t be laying on my back. My ass hurts in the best way possible.” Theo laughed. 

Liam was panting. “Really? I didn’t hurt you?”

“Not at all. Like, okay, pain? A little, but the normal shit. Plus, the pleasure FAR outweighed it. Come here.” Theo opened his arms. 

Liam leaned down and hugged him. “We’re both all sweaty.” He laughed. “Should we shower?”

“Shower or just go in the ocean.” Theo laughed. 

“Shower. So I can admire that ass more.” Liam said.

Theo smiled. “Of course babe.” 

Liam sat up and took Theo’s hands, helping him stand up. “Can you talk?” Liam asked thinking about the pounding he just did.

Theo took a step. “Not comfortably, but I am not complaining.” They got to the bathroom and Theo could still feel Liam’s seed in him. “Can I ask something embarrassing?”

“You can ask me anything, babe.” Liam replied, stepping into the shower.

“Can we find a….sex shop….I kinda want a plug to keep you in me.” Theo said, turning red. “It just feels really, really good and when we shower, it just kinda dribbles and washes out.”

“That’s so hot.” Liam grabbed Theo again and kissed him passionately. “In case you couldn’t tell, the answer is yes.”

Theo smiled, still red. “I figure a place like this where like everyone is gay it’s more normal, I guess? Sorry, is that weird?”

“You like feeling your boyfriends cum inside of you. Doesn’t sound weird to me. Especially since I’m the boyfriend giving the seed.” Liam said. “After the shower, let’s tan, relax, then shop, okay?”

“Yes.” Theo said shyly.

“Then we can party or whatever. Then tonight, we can see how well it works.” He whispered in Theo’s ear. That made all the blood run to Theo’s cock. Liam noticed him grow hard. “I’ll make you wait though. It’s more fun.”

“Fine.” Theo said. He leaned into Liam’s ear. “I’ll just beg for it more later.”

Liam bit his lip hard. “Theo. Fuck. Not now.” 

“I know, I honestly don’t know if my ass could take it so soon after what we just did.” Theo said. 

They quickly showered and left their room and stepped out to the beach in their speedos. Liam laid back on his back on his towel, while Theo laid on his stomach. “No getting color on your chest, babe?”

Theo lowered his sunglasses to glare at his boyfriend. “Shut up. You’re a pain in my ass. Literally.”

“Hey, I didn’t hear any complaints earlier.” Liam defended. 

Theo rolled his eyes and continued to sunbathe. After a little while, they went out and found a sex toy shop. Theo ended up getting a butt plug and he was very excited to use it tonight. Theo was a little embarrassed when he asked the worker for advice, but when the worker said he was a total bottom and knew exactly what Theo needed, Theo wasn’t sure if he was more embarrassed or just uncomfortable. 

They went to a few other shops and headed back to their room. They set their bags down and went back to the beach. The sun was setting and they took some cute pictures. 

After, Theo took Liam, picked him up and ran into the ocean with him. “Theo! No!!!” Liam didn’t want to go in.

Theo laughed. “Too bad!” He threw Liam into the water.

Liam hopped out of the water and grabbed Theo and pulled him under with him. Under the water, Liam kissed Theo. They came up still kissing. “Salty.” Liam spat.

“Well at least I know you’re spitting away the salt water and not my kisses.” Theo laughed. “Yeah, kissing underwater is probably better in fresh water than salt water.” Theo took Liam in his arms and held him. “You are beautiful, Little Wolf.”

Liam laid in Theo’s arms. The sunset was behind Theo’s head. “You, my chimera, are beautiful.” 

Theo carried Liam out of the water. He bent down and Liam grabbed their towels and they went back to their hotel room. “So….”

“So, did you still want to go to a club?” Liam asked.

“I was hoping we could try my new plug….” Theo said shyly.

“Oh, I know.” Liam said. “I’m just making you wait for it.” Liam said. Theo groaned. “Hey, I call the shots.” He winked. “We should shower the salt and sand off of our bodies before we go out.”

“Right.” Theo said. 

They got in the shower and Theo kept rubbing his ass against Liam. “Theo, Theo, Theo. I know you want it, but not yet.”

“Ugh, I thought my ass was irresistible.” Theo pouted.

“Oh, you are 100% irresistible, but making you wait and beg for it is also 100% working for me.” Liam teased.

Theo turned and cupped Liam’s cock. “You sure? It feels like you want it just as bad as I do.” Theo smiled as he felt Liam get harder in him. “You do, don’t you.”

Liam pushed Theo against the shower wall. “Of course I do, but I like making you wait more.”

They washed up and Theo got quiet. They dried off and Theo laid on the bed. He threw his legs in the air. “Right here and now. Take me, babe.” 

“Theo, where is this coming from?! Liam asked.

“I just really, really want it.” Theo begged.

“You will just have to wait.” Liam took Theo’s hands and made him stand up. “Now get dressed so we can go have fun!”

“Promise you’ll fuck me when we get back?” Theo pouted.

“Promise.” Liam said, giving Theo a kiss. 

“Fine.” Theo rolled his eyes. Theo wore some tight shorts with no underwear and an open button up shirt. He knew the no underwear would definitely get Liam going. Liam stopped when he saw the shorts curve around Theo’s ass. “What?”

Liam bit his lip. “I see what you’re playing at.” 

Theo knew there was no hiding it. “Good.” He grabbed Liam’s shirt and almost kissed him, but stopped. “Guess you’ll just have to wait too.”

“You got me, babe.” Liam said.

They took each other's hands and went to a club down the road. PTown was like an all night party at night. If they wanted to find a party, they didn’t have to look far at all. They saw things, they didn’t think they would see in public. Like people fucking, giving each other blowjobs, and a whole out orgy in some alley. It was definitely different than what they were used to. 

At the club the music was already loud, but for supernatural beings, it was blaring. They were able to dull their senses a bit to enjoy the night. They were facing each other as they danced. Theo had his hands on Liam’s waist and Liam had his arms around Theo’s neck. 

The music was bumping and everyone was jumping up and down. Theo and Liam were no exception to this. They were letting loose and having fun with it. Theo loved seeing Liam like this. Liam had a tendency to be more serious so seeing him being goofy and dancing brought Theo so much joy. He grabbed him and they made out on the dance floor. After a couple of hours, Liam was winding down. “You wanna get out of here?” He whispered into Theo’s ear. 

“More than anything.” Theo said. He practically melted into Liam’s arms.

They practically ran out of the club and down the street back to their hotel room. They made out roughly as they walked down the hallway to their room. Liam pinned Theo against their door as he fumbled to get his keycard out of his pocket. Theo’s hands pulled Liam close. Liam’s other hand was already down Theo’s pants grabbing his ass. He slid the car open and their weight pushed the door open. It slammed closed as they made out.

Liam picked Theo up and Theo straddled his boyfriend as Liam led him to the bed. Liam threw Theo on the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and he pushed Theo’s already open shirt over his shoulders. Liam pushes his shorts down and then straddles Theo on the bed. Liam claws his partner's pants off.

“Liam, I liked those shorts!” Theo protests.

“Shut up, I’ll get you new ones.” Liam growled. Theo was left naked and exposed on the bed. Liam was drooling looking at Theo looking like a wet dream as he laid on the bed. Theo was drooling too. Liam was towering over him, naked, exerting a lot of dominance, and sweat was already glistening from his brow and his chest. 

“You gonna stand there all day staring at me? Or are you going to fuck me?” Theo taunted. 

Liam gave a swift slap on Theo’s ass. “Oh, I’m gonna fuck you just like I did this afternoon.” 

“The same? Ha, and here I thought you could go harder.” Theo taunted. “Do I have to get you riled up?”

Liam spanked Theo again leaving a stinging sensation. “You really want it rough?” Liam’s disposition changed. He went from dominant guy to puppy really quickly. “Are you sure? I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Theo smiled. “Yes babe, sorry sometimes I just like to push you and you never leave me unsatisfied.” He pulled Liam down for a gentle kiss. He broke the kiss and whispered. “But yes, I can handle you going even harder.” That was all Liam needed to hear. He dove into Theo’s neck and began sucking it. His hand moved to Theo’s ass as he sucked on his neck. Theo wrapped his arms around Liam’s body. “Oh, Liam!” He moaned out.

Liam licked down Theo’s chest giving some extra attention to his nipples. He kissed every ab as he went down. He licked along the length of Theo’s cock, but he knew what Theo wanted. He licked down Theo’s taint and slicked Theo’s hole with his tongue. “Mmmmmm.” Liam hummed as he ate Theo’s ass out. He stood up quickly and pressed his cock against Theo’s hole. Liam slowly pushed into Theo to open him up nice and slow.

“Fuck yes.” Theo said, a big smile growing on his face. “Fuck me.” He begged. Liam pushed in deeper. Theo was moaning and then he grabbed Liam’s hand. “I want to try something.” He led Liam’s hand to his neck. “Choke me?”

“You sure?” Liam asked as he continued to pound into Theo.

“Yes, I wanna try it if that’s okay.” Theo asked blushing red. Liam tightened his fingers around Theo’s neck. “Yes, just like that! Fuck!” Theo was clearly enjoying what Liam was doing. Liam went faster and harder. The bed began to move with them. Liam’s grip was tight and Theo was gasping in and out regulating his breathing.

“You’re so fucking hot like this.” Liam said. “Submitting to me, taking me hard in your ass.”

“Yes, please! I want your cum, Liam!” Theo begged. “Cum in me, then plug me!” 

Liam growled and rolled his hips hard and fast hitting square on Theo’s prostate. “Fuck!” His cum shot out inside of Theo. He quickly grabbed Theo’s new plug and gently pushed it in him. The sensation of Liam’s cum and the plug made Theo cum all over himself. Liam leaned down and licked it off of Theo’s stomach. 

“This feels amazing.” Theo said.

“It’s not uncomfortable?” Liam asked.

“I mean, it’s different for sure, but knowing I have your cum in me is just really fucking hot.” Theo said. “How does it look?”

Liam looked and saw the black knob looking thing at the end of Theo’s hole. “It looks really hot if I’m honest.”

He pulled Liam close for a passionate kiss. “You’re hot.” 

“I love you.” Liam said, rubbing a thumb against Theo’s cheek.

“I love you, too.” Theo said. He pulled Liam closer and their legs tangled together. “Get some rest, we got a little drive to do in the morning.”

“Are you gonna wear the plug all night?” Liam asked.

Theo opened his eyes. “Maybe.” He winked at Liam. 

“Again, that’s hot.” Liam said.

Theo giggled. “Good night, Little Wolf.”

The next morning, Liam surprisingly woke up first. Theo had rolled over in his sleep and he was sleeping on his stomach. Liam looked at Theo’s ass and the plug was still in him. He gently rubbed Theo’s ass and Theo began to stir. He shook his head. 

“Good morning, Liam.” Theo said.

“Hey, babe. How are you feeling?” Liam asked. 

“Pretty open.” Theo joked. He reached around and slowly pulled the plug out. “As nice as this was, maybe I won’t sleep with it in. Maybe just keep it in for a little while next time.”

“Feel weird?” Liam giggled.

“Just really loose.” Theo said. “But last night, my God, Liam, that was amazing. You wiped me out, babe.”

“You were so hot too. You liked me choking you?” Liam asked.

“I didn’t hate it….” Theo felt a little embarrassed to admit that he really enjoyed Liam choking him while they had sex. “It….Liam, like I said, last night was absolutely amazing. What time is it?”

Liam grabbed his phone. “6:21.”

“Let’s get ready? We can be in Salem by 10 if we get up and ready.” Theo explained.

“Let’s go.” Liam said.

They got up, got dressed, and packed their bags. Once they were checked out, Theo got in the driver's seat and Liam sat next to him in the passenger seat. The ride flies by and next thing they know, they are in Salem. 

“Wow.” Liam says admiring the architecture of the area. “Hocus Pocus is one of my favorite Halloween movies and they recorded some parts of the movies here! We have to stop at those places.” 

“Duh, and do the ghost tour tonight!” Theo said.

“You believe in ghosts?” Liam asked.

“Liam, we literally faced a Wraith before and you’re questioning ghosts?” Theo laughed. 

“Fair point.” Liam said. “But that’s different. That was Gerard. Ghosts are just….”

“Just what? They were once people. Like Gerard, maybe not as evil, maybe worse, who knows?” Theo said. “Plus, most of these I am sure are just stories to spook us, but who knows.” 

They dropped their things off in their hotel and went on a walk. In Salem, many things were within walking distance. They walked to a park and near it was the outside of the school seen in Hocus Pocus. Naturally Liam had to document it. 

They found a street that had shops with lores about supernatural creatures and legends. They found a book on werewolves and they just laughed at the inaccuracy of it. 

“Yes, because we can only transform on a full moon.” Liam rolled his eyes. 

They went to a museum with horror movie wax figures. It was a long history of movies from older to current. It was mostly horror, but it also just had supernatural and witchy characters as well. It was really a treat to see all the characters. 

“Theo, this says there’s a tour on witches throughout history. It sounds interesting, can we go?” Liam asked.

“It’s probably as informative as the book you read on werewolves, but sure why not.” Theo replied. 

They went in and they sat in their seats. Above them were different images of wax figures. They talked about the Salem witch trials. It was a little bit of a theatrical show. After the stories of the witch trials began, the group was led to the next room and they learned about more modern day portrayals of witches as well as actual people who study witchcraft. 

“Excuse me.” Theo said after bumping into a woman.

“No worries, young man.” She said, smiling.

They walked over to the figure of the Wicked Witch from the Wizard of Oz and read more about the character and the lore surrounding her. “Imagine if some of this was real? Like witches looked like this? Werewolves looked like what they showed in the other museum.” Liam said.

“Do you think those are all fake?” The woman who Theo bumped into said. “Sorry for eavesdropping.”

Liam panicked. Clearly he knew they were real, but he didn’t want to expose them. “I mean, I can’t say they aren’t real, but I am saying if they were they probably aren’t as, uh, theatrical looking and stuff like the movies make us - them out to be!” 

“It would be interesting if they were real.” She said. She extended her hand to Liam and Theo. “Have a nice day.”

Theo shook it first. “You too.” Liam shook it next and she walked away. “That was a close one, babe.”

“Yeah, I’ll shut up for now on.” Liam said, scratching the back of his head.

Theo smiled at him. The day was moving along and it was already dinner time. “The ghost tour is at 8, it’s 6 now so let’s get dinner before we see some of the haunted sights of Salem.”

“I’m starving.” Liam said tapping his stomach.

“I’ve said it once, I’ll say it again: when are you not?” Theo said. 

They found a restaurant that had a rooftop patio and for a summer night, it was the perfect setting. It was not too hot out and they could relax in the summer breeze. They found a nice corner table where they could sit close and enjoy the view. 

Theo ordered steak tacos while Liam ordered steak tacos. Their orders were cooked in this outside grill.

“The sunset is beautiful.” Liam said looking out on the horizon. 

Theo turned to his boyfriend. “You’re the most beautiful.”

Liam smiled and turned red. “Ya know, if the pack heard you say half the things you say to me, none of them would believe what a cheeseball you are.”

“I know, that’s why I say it because no one will believe you.” Theo said.

Liam fake gasped. “You are still evil!” 

Liam leaned his head on Theo’s shoulder as they waited for their food. Theo took the opportunity to take a selfie then and there. “You look so cute.”

“I think I’m just tired. Traveling a lot has kinda worn me out, but I am not complaining at all!” Liam said. 

Their food came out very quickly and they ate promptly. They didn’t want to be late for the ghost tour. 

“So you think we are going to see a real ghost?” Liam asked Theo.

“Maybe! Just keep your senses up.” Theo replied.

“Do ghosts even have a smell?” Liam wondered.

“I doubt it, but if they do it would probably be death I’d assume, but I thought  _ someone _ didn’t believe that ghosts were real.” Theo mocked.

“Yeah, well  _ someone _ reminded me of all the crazy ass shit we have faced so.” Liam shrugged.

“Seeing a ghost would be cool. I mean, on this trip alone we have seen skinwalkers, kitsunes, 2 if you count Kira, warlocks, and the scariest of all HOMOPHOBES.” Theo said busting out laughing.

There were a lot of people and they broke into a few groups, each with a guide who had a lantern so the group could help follow the leader. As they made their stops, Theo kept his senses up, part of him actually wanted to find a ghost. Some stops were battlegrounds from wars, ghost stories of historical figures, but the last one was where things got weird. 

“In this house, the woman of the house treated her servants so poorly, that when she passed the servants frankly didn’t care. The lady wanted some warm coals to help keep her warm, when the servants were busy cooking her food she took matters into her own hands. She took the coals and tried to carry them in her shirt, which of course burnt through her shirt, causing it to catch on fire and her consequently.” The guide said. “It was in that room up there.” He pointed to the house. “You may recognize this house, the outside of it was used in Hocus Pocus as Allison’s house, but now you may look at it in a new light.” 

“Is that room the only thing haunted on this property?” Someone asked.

“No, see that bench?” The guide pointed to a lonely bench over to the side of a garden. “Some say if you take a picture alone, you may see an orb of a ghost in the picture. Some are lucky to get a picture with a ghost and others just get a picture of them on the bench.” He giggled.

“Liam -” Theo began.

“We have to try it!” Liam said eagerly. 

They went over. “You first.” Theo said. Liam sat down and tried to pose like someone was next to him. Theo took the picture, looked at the phone, and saw nothing. “Damn, okay my turn.” He handed the phone to Liam.

“Okay, ready?” Liam said. Theo did a silly pose. “Nothing on your picture either.”

Theo took the phone back and looked disappointed. He took a few pictures of the area and the house. He stopped when one picture stuck out to him. He swiped through a few pictures and back the one that stuck out. “Liam, look. Someone’s in the window. These pictures were from a burst on my phone, they were taken basically instantaneously. And yet, this one in the middle has that person in the window. Liam, we caught the ghost on camera!” 

“This, ladies and gentlemen concludes our tour. I hope you enjoyed these spooky stories of our very own Salem, MA.” The tour guide said. 

Theo and Liam wanted to ask around if anyone had seen the ghost in their pictures as well, but everyone was already dispersing. They walked down the street to head back to their hotel. “This part of the city is great because we can walk everywhere.” Theo said.

Liam held Theo’s hand as they walked. “Look at that.” He bent down and picked up a coin. “Our lucky day.” He stood up and looked around. “Theo, wasn’t it just night time?” 

Theo looked and the sky was bright and it appeared to be daytime. “Something is off.” 

“Clearly.” Liam said.

They both flicked their hands and had their claws out for protection. Theo closed his eyes and honed in on his surroundings. “No one seems to be around. I don’t hear any heartbeats besides ours.”

They heard an eerie echo of a cackle. “Imagine if magic was real!” The voice said.

“Theo, where’s it coming from?! I can’t tell!” Liam said.

Theo tried to listen as the voice cackled. “It’s coming from….everywhere? How does that make sense?”

Liam then had an idea. “Theo, this is like the warlock.” He turned the coin in his hand. “This coin is what did it. We are somewhere else.”

“Smart boy.” A figure said appearing before them.

“You? You’re the one I bumped into.” Theo said. “At the museum! The witch museum.”

“I had to teach you, witches and magic are real. Non Believers need to learn the truth! I am sick of hiding. I am here to tell you the truth of witches and supernatural beings.” The woman said.

Theo and Liam busted out laughing. “Lady, no offense, but we know.” Theo said. He and Liam showed their claws and eyes. “I’m a chimera.”

“And I’m a werewolf.” Liam said.

The woman was stunned. “You - you are?!” 

“You didn’t know?” Theo asked.

“No, I - I didn’t. I feel like a fool.” The world around them grew cold. She hung her head low. “A witch and I couldn’t even figure out you were both like me.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Liam said, encouraging her.

“Yeah, we’ve learned to mask our scent so people can’t track us.” Theo said.

“You can do that?” She asked. “Sorry, my manners.” She waved her hand and they were back in Salem. “I’m Mary.” 

“I’m Theo, this is my boyfriend, Liam.” Theo says.

“Why did you want to expose yourself and other supernatural creatures?” Liam asked.

“For years, I’ve heard people say things like ‘if only magic was real’ and ‘if only witches existed’ I guess I was tired of not being seen.” Mary said. 

“Well, it’s probably better it was us and not someone else.” Liam said. “We’ve seen how people react when they learn the truth. It’s best to help where you can without them knowing.”

“We were at war with some hunters, it got really bad.” Theo explained.

“Oh, I heard about that war from out in California, right? WIth the True Alpha?” She asked.

“That’s our Alpha.” Liam said proudly. 

“Your pack is legendary! So diverse and so great. I am so sorry about the trick. I thought I would spook you and out our community.” Mary explained.

“Oh, so you did the picture too?” Theo asked.

Mary had a confused look on her face. “What picture?”

Theo’s eyes went wide. “Of the ghost!” He showed her his phone.

“This is real! You actually got her on camera!” Mary exclaimed. “She doesn’t come out for just anyone so good for you.” 

“Well, it was nice meeting you we should get going. Driving to western Massachusetts in the morning.” Theo said. “So we need our rest.”

“Oh, do you want to go there now?” She asked.

“What?” Liam and Theo asked.

“My magic can be flawed, but as for teleportation and travel, my magic is sharp as a wit. I can send you there now if you want, save you time to enjoy the Berkshires in the morning.” Mary said. “I know a great hotel Willows Motel in Williamstown, Mass. From there you can go to a bunch of great places.” 

“Is it safe?” Liam asked skeptically. 

“I do it all the time.” She said. 

“We need to go check out and get our things first.” Theo said.

“Okay, will half an hour be good?” Sarah asked.

“Yeah, that works.” Theo replied.

“I will meet you in the parking lot then.” Sarah said and disappeared.

“I guess she does do teleportation well.” Liam joked. 

“Come on, let’s pack. I guess we’re leaving today.” Theo said. 

They went to their room and gathered their things. They put more souvenirs in their bags. Liam hugged Theo tight. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. What was that for?” Theo asked.

“I just love you. Our adventures have been amazing and for a split second I was scared something bad was gonna happen, but knowing you were by my side I was less scared.” Liam said.

“We’ll face everything together.” Theo said.

They checked out of the hotel and loaded up the car. “So how does this work?” Liam asked.

“I guess we wait for her to get here.” Theo said. 

“Right here boys.” Sarah said. “You ready?” 

“Yes we are.” Theo said.

“Okay, just get in the car. I will send you to the Willows parking lot. Just go in and get a room.” Sarah explained. “Give me a thumbs up when you’re ready.” Theo and Liam got in the car, took hands, and gave her a thumbs up. “Thank you boys for trusting me. I hope this makes up for it.” She waved her hands and Theo and Liam felt the car vibrate a little and then they were gone and in a new parking lot.

“Are we here?” Liam asked. 

Theo stepped out of the car cautiously. He saw a building and read the sign. “‘The Willows Motel’ Yep, it seems like we are here. You wait here and I’ll get us a room.”

Theo met the manager, a nice man who gave Theo and Liam a deluxe room and gave them a discount. “Thank you, sir!” He went back to the car and their car was already in a spot in front of their room. “This is our room it seems.” They got their stuff out and opened the door. It was a beautiful room with a nice big bed. There was a note on the bed.

_ Thank you for believing in me. Enjoy your room! - Mary  _

“I like her.” Liam said.

“Me too.” Theo said. “Let’s go to bed then we can wake up early. Since we are here, I want to wake up really early and drive up Mt Greylock and watch the sunrise.”

“What’s that?” Liam asked.

“It’s the highest peak in Massachusetts apparently. I wanna wake up at like 4, it will take an hour to drive up the mountain.” Theo said.

“4?!” Liam exclaimed.

“You can sleep in the car.” Theo rolled his eyes. “But when we get to the top, you better be awake. I wanna watch the sunrise with you.”

Liam turned red. “That sounds really cute actually.” 

They undressed and laid in bed. Liam hinted to Theo to roll over. “What?”

“I wanna big spoon you. You do so much for me, just let me hold you tonight.” Liam said. 

Theo obliged and smiled. “Good night Little Wolf.”

The next morning, Theo’s alarm went off at 4. Luckily, the night before he had laid out clothes for both he and Liam. While it was summer, it was still on the top of a mountain and early in the morning so they had jeans, a sweatshirt to be safe, and a blanket to sit on and watch the sunset. 

Theo poked Liam. “Little Wolf, wakey wakey.” He teased. 

“Sleepy time.” Liam said, burying his face into a pillow. 

“Don’t make me tickle you.” Theo threatened.

“You know, you threatened that a lot and it’s not fair because it works!” Liam said sitting up. 

“I laid clothes out for you. Come on. You can go back to sleep in the car.” Theo explained.

“Thank you babe.” Liam said.

They got dressed and Liam plopped into the car. He basically fell right to sleep. Theo set the GPS. The top of Mount Greylock was a 58 minute drive. He noted how it was only about a 3 mile drive. He got to the road and realized why it was so long: the roads were basically just sharp turns and you could only go about 10 miles per hour to go up the road. Looking around, the woods were beautiful and he knew the sunrise would look perfect. 

After rounding the many, many turns Theo found his way to the top of the mountain and found the parking lot. At the center of the mountain was a big tower. From the top you can see 90 miles in any direction, including being able to technically see into New York and Vermont. There was no one else there and Theo found a nice parking spot close to the entrance and exit. 

“Liam, we’re here.” Theo said. 

Liam’s eyes fluttered. “Already? It’s been like 5 minutes.”

Theo bit his tongue and blinked in annoyance. “Liam. It’s been an hour. Get out.”

Liam stepped out. “Oh, it’s kinda cold.”  
Theo pulled a sweatshirt out of his bag. “Here.”

“You thought of everything, didn’t you?” Liam asked.

“I tried to.” Theo said. He laid a blanket down and the two sat. “It’s beautiful up here.” He took a deep breath. “I never got to see things like this with the Dread Doctors. With them it was always training and manipulation. I guess that’s why I am trying to do so much this trip. I’m really just living the life I want to live now.”

“We are. I can’t wait to experience so many more things with you.” Liam said.

The sun slowly crept up over the horizon as the boys laid on their blanket. At this point, Theo was laying in Liam’s arms. “Good morning.” He said looking up at his boyfriend.

Liam smiled and kissed Theo’s forehead. “Good morning to you too.” 

The view was to die for. The trees glistened from the sunlight with a nice breeze. It was practically perfect. 

“So Mr. Planner, what else did you want to do in this small town?” Liam asked.

“Well, I found a few good places. One place is apparently big on people's lists for the bbq chicken cheesy bread? I don’t know, I read it online.” Theo explained. 

“I am hungry.” Liam said.

“We’re going for lunch. I found a cute diner for breakfast. It’s 6:30, we can be there for 7:30.” Theo said.

“6:30. Theo, when did you plan a nap time?” Liam asked.

“Hmmm, I think that would be when we go to bed.” Theo said.

“You’re so cruel.” Liam replied.

“No one ever said I was nice.” Theo said.

“You can say that again.” Liam replied.

“Excuse me?!” Theo replied. 

“I mean - you - Ugh!” Liam laid back on the blanket. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine babe, I was just teasing you anyways, but we aren’t napping.” Theo said. 

After a few more minutes of selfies and some steamy kisses on the mountain top, they got back in the car and made the trek down the mountain. “If you sleep on the way down, I will be mad.” 

Liam already had his eyes closed. “Fine, but only because you asked oh so nicely.” 

The drive was nice. They talked about how beautiful the area was and that this was a nice quaint place. They got back down the mountain and got to the diner. “This is it. The Moonlight Diner.”

They found a booth and sat down. They each ordered a big breakfast with eggs, waffles, home fries, bacon, and toast. They got to enjoy their morning with rushing, knowing that they had the whole day to enjoy. 

After breakfast they went to a museum called Mass MoCA. It was a contemporary art museum that had a wide selection of art pieces. There was a room full of sponge sculptures. There was a podium with rags on it that they thought was trash until they saw a small plague labeling the art. There was a big theatre which a local college uses for their dance studio. The museum was definitely interesting. 

After Mass MoCA they took a nice walk downtown. They passed some little local shops. One cute store called Persnickety’s had an interesting collection of different toys, board games, and nicknacks. It was 11:30 at this point and of course they were hungry again.

“Village Pizza is right here.” Theo said. They opened the door and then the screen door to go into the restaurant. It was a small little restaurant on a corner. “Hi, can I have a large barbecue chicken cheesy bread.”

“Of course.” A worker said.

Theo and Liam found a table and waited for their food. “Apparently this is a huge hit at the local college.” Theo said. “I’m excited to try it.” 

“If it’s just cheesy bread, how good could it be?” Liam said in a hushed tone so he didn’t offend the workers.

“Here you go.” The worker said laying down their order on the table. “Enjoy.” 

Theo and Liam both picked up pieces and tried it. “Holy shit.” They said.

“Theo, this is the best thing I think I’ve ever eaten.” Liam said.

“That’s saying something because you eat anything, but I may have to agree with you.” Theo said. “It’s so simple, but so delicious.”

The two were so enthralled they ate it all in minutes and bought a second for take out for later. They put the second in their car for later. 

They drove up the road and saw the college campus. “This is cute.” Liam said. “‘Massachusetts College of Liberal Arts.’” He read the sign.

The campus was small, but cute. They were able to park and walk around campus. Since it was summer, there were no students around. “This place must be beautiful in the fall.” Theo said admiring the mountains and woods. 

“The leaves changing over the mountain probably are breathtaking.” Liam hugging Theo.

They walked around the small town a little more and found a nice cheaply priced movie theatre. After a movie and dinner, they went back to the motel.

“So bedtime?” Theo asked. “Since we went to New York, I figure just drive through and go to Michigan? Seems like a fun stop. I read about a place that would be fun to visit.”

“Sounds good, how early do I have to get up?” Liam asked.

“Early, but as always, you can sleep in the car I guess.” Theo said.

“Good night, Theo. I love you.” Liam said. He hugged Theo close.

“Good night, Little Wolf. Sweet dreams.” Theo said nuzzling his face into his boyfriend's chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! As always, I love hearing your feedback! :)


	15. Michigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo confronts a fear....

The next morning, Theo woke up around 3am. He ended up carrying Liam to the car with ease. He knew the ride was a good 11 - 12 hours. The road was open and no one was really traveling this early. There was a strip road that they stayed on for a few hundred miles so Theo knew the ride would be long and tiresome so he knew that after a while he would wake Liam up to keep him company. 

Around 10am, Liam finally began to wake up. “Where are we?” 

“Western New York, I think. New York is a lot longer than I thought it would be.” Theo explained. “How’d you sleep?” 

“I slept well. I did like when you carried me to the car.” Liam said blushing. “It helped me, plus I get to wrap my arms around you.”

“Oh shush. It’s fine, Little Wolf.” Theo said.

Liam could tell Theo was bored. He had finished listening to a show and was now just tapping on the steering wheel. Liam knew this one strip was gonna be long so he got an idea. “I have an idea. It’s been a bit, 20 questions.”

Theo lit up at the question. “Yeah, I’m down.”

“I’ll start.” Liam said. “Hmmmm, did you know Mr. Douglas was as hot as he was, even though he was a nazi?”

Theo laughed. “Well first off, fuck Nazi’s. Secondly, he was in a tube, covered in wires, and slime and goo so no I didn’t. I never imagined he would look like that.”

“Hmmm, interesting. Still wonder just why the Dread Doctors wanted to save him.” Liam said.

“Who knows, but hmm my turn. Let’s say Hayden called right now to win you back, what would you do?” Theo asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

“Oh, well. I wouldn’t know what she wants because I wouldn’t answer.” Liam beamed. “I don’t really have a want to talk to hear from her. You are my life now.”

That made Theo smile. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Liam said. “So, you did some work for the Dread Doctors and met that kitsune, have you met any other different types of supernatural beings?”

“Hmmm, well yeah. I can’t remember them all. I know they were mostly wolves, but there were some interesting changes. There were a lot of different types of kitsunes though. A lot of kitsunes haven’t learned how to harness their power though, but the doctors would just take their blood to help get their elemental access.” Theo said. “I always found it interesting meeting new types of supernatural creatures I haven’t heard of before.” 

“Yeah, it’s crazy how a few years ago they were just characters in books and movies to me.” Liam said. 

“Hmmmm, what is one thing on your bucket list?” Theo asked,

“Well, I know that you will try and get me to do it somehow if I tell you.” Liam said.

“Maybe I also want to do it.” Theo shrugged.

“I want to go to Europe, get married, preferably to you, have some kids, skydive, and go to Australia.” Liam said.

“Wow, how crazy that’s mine too.” Theo said.

“Crazy how you would probably say that no matter what I said.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“You are not wrong.” Theo laughed. 

After a few more hours, they finally arrived in Michigan. “Where are we?” Liam asked. 

“This place is called Ypsilanti, it’s right near Ann Arbor, where University of Michigan is.” Theo explained. 

They checked into their hotel on a very busy road. “This is definitely not Beacon Hills.” Liam laughed. Beacon Hills was a quiet town so this was definitely different. Cars were nonstop going down the road, there were probably 30 restaurants and that was just in view down the road. “So why here?”

Theo chuckled. “I thought this was fun. There is a monument I want to visit tomorrow, I hear it’s pretty, uhhhh, well you’ll have to see. Then just explore the area. There is one town I want to visit because….I think it will be good for my mental health.”

“What’s here that can help your mental health?” Liam asked.

“Hell.” Theo said coldly.

Liam was stunned and confused. “Hell is in Michigan? This is where you were?”

Theo laughed. “No, Little Wolf. There is a town called Hell and I think it would be worth just going to help face that. Face knowing that I am ‘in Hell’ so to speak.”

“Are you sure?” Liam asked. “I just don’t want it to be too much for you.”

“I just need your support and to know that you are there. I am just warning you, I will probably spin out and think I am back there. I just need you….” Theo’s voice trailed off.

Liam smiled. “To be your anchor?”

Theo smiled and took Liam’s hand. “Exactly.” He kissed Liam gently. “Now, let’s get some take out and relax because that was a long drive.”

“What should we get?” Liam asked.

The two looked over a few menus, but ultimately decided to get take out from a Chinese place a few minutes down the road. “I will go pick it up, you just relax.”

“Are you sure?” Liam asked.

“Of course, it will really be quick.” Theo punched in the address. “See, 10 minutes. So I’ll be like 20 minutes.” 

Liam laid back and closed his eyes. To no one's surprise, he ended up falling asleep. 

“Little Wolf.” He felt Theo nudge him. “Wake up, I have food.” He knew the magic words. 

Liam peered his eyes open. “That was a fast 20 minutes.”

Theo laughed. “It was actually an hour, babe. The traffic on this street is pretty rough. Took me 5 minutes just getting out of this lot and cross the street. Busy town.”

“Was the restaurant nice?” Liam asked.

“It was fine, looks like it’s more of a takeout place. Let’s hope Lucky Garden is as good as the reviews say.” Theo said.

The reviews were right, they loved every bite of their food. With full bellies, they laid back in their bed for the night. They put on a movie and just enjoyed each other’s warmth and lazily fell asleep.

The next morning, Theo woke them up around 9. They slept for nearly 10 hours. All the traveling showed that they needed it, especially Theo since he did basically all the driving. They took a quick shower and got dressed. “This is where I got our food.” The lot was smallish, but Theo decided to park there so they could walk around. “This is right next to a college campus, but what I want to show you is on the other side of the campus. There isn’t really a great place to park, but I figured we could go on a nice walk through the campus.” 

Theo and Liam walked hand in hand up a hill and past 3 towers which appeared to be dorms for the campus. Past a courtyard they found a beautiful pond with a bridge. “This place is like perfect for pictures.” Theo said.

“Yeah because a student center is the PERFECT background for pictures.” Liam mocked. 

“I’m just saying, with the right angle, there could be some really great pictures.” Theo said. Liam knew that tone. They were about to take some pictures. They sat on the bridge and set a timer on Theo’s phone. They took a few shots and they took turns taking a few solo shots of the other person. 

They made their way up another hill and past some buildings. Theo rounded a corner. “Liam, this is what I wanted to show you.”

Liam looked up. “This water tower? Why?”

Theo burst out laughing. “Step back and really look at it.”

Liam looked and noticed it’s phallic shape. “Is it shaped like a penis?”

“It’s called ‘The Brick Dick’” Theo laughed.

Liam stared at him blankly. “We stopped here to see this?” At first, Theo thought Liam was angry, until he burst out laughing. “This is why I love you.” He stepped forward, placed his hands on Theo’s hips, and kissed him.

“I wanted to do this early so we could go to….Hell.” Theo said.   
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Liam asked.

“For my own mental health, I need to.” Theo said firmly. “I can do this with you by my side.”

They walked back to the car and Theo set up the GPS. It was only about 30 minutes from where they currently were. The ride was quiet. Theo concentrated on driving while Liam held tightly to his boyfriends hand. As they got closer, they both grew weary. Theo was anxious and Liam was anxious for Theo. 

They found a place to park and stepped out of the car. “Where is everyone?” Liam asked. He closed his eyes and he could hear heartbeats. “People are definitely here. I guess they are all just in their homes.” 

They walked down the road, Theo gripped Liam’s hand tight. His breath was staggering. He knew he was safe, but another part of him was telling him he was back in Hell. He stopped suddenly. “Liam? Liam!” He called out.

“Theo? I’m right here.” Liam said.

“Liam? Everything is dark! Where are you?!” Theo said panicking. 

“Theo! I’m right here!” Liam called out.

“Tara?! Why - Please, no!” Theo yelled. He collapsed on the ground.

“THEO!!!” Liam said. He was shaking his boyfriend's shoulders. He remembered Lydia kissed Stiles to get him out of a panic attack so he leaned down and kissed him. 

Theo’s eyes seemed to clear up. “Liam? Liam!” He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

“What happened?” Liam asked.

“I - I don’t know. Everything was dark and I heard Tara’s voice calling out my name. Maybe this was a bad idea.” Theo said.

“Let’s get back to the car. I’ll drive.” Liam said, helping Theo up. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He reassured Theo.

“Where - where’s my car?” Theo asked.

Liam looked and the car was right where they left it. “Theo? It’s right there. It didn’t go anywhere.” 

“It’s gone! It’s go - Who are you?! What have you done with Liam?” Theo yelled. His eyes changed and his claws came out. “What did you do with him?”  
“Theo! Theo, babe! It’s me!” Liam said.

“You can’t trick me.” Theo lunged at Liam. “Give Liam back!”

“I am Liam!” He decided he had to run and tire Theo out. He ran down the road and tried to think of a plan, but how could he think of a plan when he didn’t even know what was going on? He heard Theo pant and then turn around. 

Liam looked into a house and saw a family glued, almost hypnotically to their television. He looked into the next house and they were doing the same thing. The whole street was doing that. “Something seriously strange is going on here.” He picked up his phone and texted Scott. He told him not to call just in case anyone was listening. 

“Liam!” He heard Theo calling out. It was breaking his heart hearing Theo in such agony. He wanted to help him, but how? He hoped Scott would have the answer. “Liam! Where are you? Tara! No!”

He stayed close and saw Theo aimlessly wandering around. He read Scott’s text and he found the answer. That’s why he’s the alpha. He decided to jump on Theo, literally, and pin him to the ground with a kiss. 

“Theo!” He then roared.

“Liam! What is happening?” Theo’s voice was trembling even more so than before. 

“It’s a Djinn.” Liam said.

“What?” Theo asked.

“It’s a twisted sort of genie.” Liam said. “They can sense a person's weaknesses and put them in a hypnotic state and drive people crazy. This whole town seems to be under their spell. They seem to have targeted you as a target of opportunity I guess.”

“How did you break me out of it? How do I know this is real?” Theo asked.

“Scott said that sometimes facts can break the illusion. I am telling you all the real things so it’s breaking the illusion. I also kissed you so that helped change your minds perspective.” Liam said.

“How do we defeat it? Where even is it?” Theo asked.

A gust of wind flew by. “A werewolf and a chimera would fit in perfectly in this community.”

“No! We won’t let you do this!” Liam called out.

“And what will you do about it?” the Djinn spat. “You don’t have a silver knife dipped in lambs blood. Or a blade specifically made for killing angels. Or a load of explosives. You’re just children.” 

“He’s right.” Theo said quietly. “How are we going to defeat him?” 

Liam’s mind was racing. Scott didn’t seem to have an answer. He swallowed hard in terror, but then he stood tall. “We fight. Theo, we have to save these people and break the spell.”

“We fight. Okay, we’ll fight.” Theo said, half way trying to convince himself. 

The Djinn just laughed. “You two seriously think you can take me on? I have everyone in this town under my control. Will you fight them to get to me? Will you take down a 12 year old? An 80 year old?” 

“We can’t fight innocent people.” Theo said.

The Djinn had already begun summoning them from their homes. They all stood around him barricading him. “Come get me boys.” He taunted.

“Theo, back up.” Liam said.

“What?” Theo asked.

“Back up. Trust me.” Liam said. “Any second now. There!” 

A puff of pink smoke appeared. “Well boys, miss me?” It was Sarah, the witch from Salem. “Ah, good thing you texted me Liam. Here. You take care of him, I’ll counteract his trance on these people and get them back to their homes.” 

Liam took the knife that Sarah had dipped in lambs blood, he definitely didn’t want to ask where she got the blood from. “Theo, you ready?”

“What’s the plan?” Theo asked. 

“One of us distracts him and the other stabs him with this.” Liam held up the knife. “I can do it. I know you and killing have….a past.”

Theo knew he told Liam he didn’t want to kill, but at the same time it was self defense and to help others. “Yeah, I can distract him.” 

“Let’s do this.” Sarah says. She raises her hands and her eyes seemed to glow a bright pink. Witches and warlocks magic was all a reflection of themselves and their magic sometimes had a color, hers was pink it seemed. Her hands were stiff in the air and she was in a trance concentrated. The people seemed to be slowly making their way back to their homes. 

Once a path was cleared, Theo charged forward. “Argh!” He screamed and tackled the Djinn to the ground. They stood up and now the Djinn had his back to Liam. “Come and get me, do your worst.” 

“Oh, I will. Have fun back in Hell.” The Djinn raised his arm and his eyes glowed a deep blue. 

Theo screamed in pain. His body felt tight, everything went black, he felt like he was falling back into the hole in the ground descending to Hell. “No! It’s not real. It’s not real.” He was coaching himself. 

The Djinn was so focused on Theo, he completely forgot about Liam. “Darkness. Your heart is dark. Your heart isn’t even yours.  _ This  _ is your punishment. You don’t deserve happiness. You will be consumed with pa-IN!”

At that moment, Liam had plunged the knife into him. “Theo Raeken is a better man than you will ever be. He made mistakes, but he has more than made up for them.” He gave the knife one small turn and the Djinn collapsed on the ground. 

Theo’s vision was becoming clearer and the grip the Djinn had was gone. He stood up. “Liam! You did it!” 

Liam was standing in disbelief. He had killed, not an innocent, but he saved the town. Ironically, he felt like he saved Hell. Theo ran to him, hugged him, and spun him around. “I’m glad you’re okay, Theo.”

“I’m okay because of you.” Theo said. 

Sarah cleared her throat. “Well, no thanks to me.”

“Thank you, Sarah.” Liam said.

“How did you know to come?” Theo asked.

“Liam texted me.” Sarah said.

“After Scott texted me about what he was and how to get rid of him, I texted her because I figured if anyone had lambs blood it would be a witch or some person who practices magic.” Liam explained. 

“I’ve faced some different creatures, but never a Djinn.” She took out a vial and drew blood from him. “I’m sure this blood will be useful, or make me some money.” She took some more blood. She waved her hand when she was done and the body collapsed into ash. “There, now the town should forget. They will probably just feel like they have a bad hangover.” 

“Thanks, Sarah.” Theo said.

“Anytime. You boys have my number.” She waved her hand and was gone. 

“I’ll never get used to that.” Liam said. “I wonder if we could learn magic.”

“Liam, we have enough time controlling our powers as is, imagine trying to control our magic too.” Theo said.

“Eh, you’re probably right.” Liam laughed. “Well, was your return to Hell all you anticipated?” 

“That and more.” Theo said. “Let’s head back to the hotel.”

“I’ll drive.” Liam said.

They made the short drive back to the hotel and laid back in the bed. Liam held Theo tight. He knew Theo was still shaken from the events of that day, so he wanted to do what he could to get his mind off of it. “So, what’s your plan? Anywhere else in Michigan?” 

“I actually don’t know where to go next. I kinda wasn’t sure where to go after this.” Theo admitted. “I’m sorry, I suck.”

“Hey, hey, no you don’t. Theo you planned this whole thing. Here.” he held Theo closer. “Why don’t we head back. We only have a couple of weeks left anyways. We can head back and if we see somewhere we like, then we will stop, sound good?” 

“I guess, yeah, Liam, that sounds great.” Theo admitted.

The two boys held each other the rest of the night. Liam knew he would always be there for Theo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been so much fun, there is only one chapter left!


	16. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo go home after their long adventure.

Theo and Liam woke up early and began their drive from the midwest to the west coast. They decided their plan was to not have a plan. For the first time in weeks, they didn’t have a set point, besides home. They figured that down the road if they saw something, they would stop and be tourists. 

They made their way through Illinois and made a quick stop in Chicago. They did some sightseeing, but didn’t stay the night. They enjoyed their trip a lot, but they also were feeling a bit homesick. They missed Jenna and David and they missed their pack. They faced some different foes on their own, but it made them miss being alongside their pack. 

They traveled, told jokes, played 20 questions, and watched some movies. Well, Liam watched and Theo listened to them. Time seemed to pass by fast. State after state passed and the next thing the boys knew, they were home. 

“Home sweet home.” Liam said. It was around 3pm, but Jenna was home. She came bursting out of the house.

“Theo! Liam!” She called.

“Oh, real nice. Call your son's name second.” Liam mocked.

“Well, Theo is my favorite after all. Plus he was the one who kept me up to date with where you were and sent me pictures of your trip.” Jenna mocked back.

“Fine fine. Hi Mom.” He said hugging Jenna. 

“I missed you both so much.” She said. “Your father is working, but he will be home around 6pm. You boys must be tired.” 

“Not really actually.” Theo said. 

Liam scratched his head. “Well, that makes one of us.”

“Liam, you sleep every time I drive.” Theo mocked.

“Liam! Did you sleep while poor Theo drove? Did you drive at all?!” Jenna asked, helping them unload their luggage.

“Some….kinda.” Liam said quietly. 

“It’s fine, I wanted to drive.” Theo said, protecting him from Jenna’s wrath. “Plus, we both know how crabby Liam gets without enough sleep.”

Jenna burst out laughing. “You are right, Theo!” 

“Well, we can’t nap anyways Liam!” Theo said. “You texted the pack we were almost home and that we had gifts for them. So obviously they will be here soon. Knowing Mason, he will be here any minute now.” 

They went in and put their luggage down. They put their clothes and everything back in their drawers. They were in their own rooms again and it was surreal. They would still spend each night in one room, but they wouldn’t be sharing clothes, a dresser, and everything. Their trip really had come to an end. 

Theo walked to Liam’s room and found the boy sitting on his bed. “Why the glum face, Little Wolf?”

“I guess, I just miss the freedom we had. It felt like we could do anything.” Liam said. “Stupid, I know.”

“Oh, Little Wolf.” Theo walked over and put his arm around Liam. “It’s not stupid. I get it, but we will have that freedom again one day. We will have our own place and can do whatever and whenever. For now, let’s enjoy that your parents will cook and help us on days we don’t want to cook.” 

“You’re right.” Liam said.

“What was that?” Theo teased.

“I said it once, you’re not getting it again.” Liam rolled his eyes.

“I just like hearing you admit when I’m right.” Theo laughed. 

“Liam! Theo!” Jenna called out from downstairs. “Mason and Corey are already here! Oh, and it looks like Scott is pulling up, too. Oh. Everyone is here!”

Theo and Liam went down the stairs and were met with many hugs and questions about their adventures. They told the tales of Disney, the supernatural creatures they met, and just the various people and places they met.

Theo went upstairs and got everyone’s custom shirts from Disney World. Everyone loves their shirts with their characters and their names on them. They also had some random souvenirs, a few magnets from places, keychains, a t-shirt or two, and some random gifts the boys picked out for them all.

After a few hours, the pack all left. And Liam was tired. “I think I’m going to bed. You coming, Theo?” 

“I will be up soon.” Theo said. “I want to help your mom with some dishes.” 

After Liam was upstairs, Theo sent Jenna a text to be quiet so Liam didn’t hear her. He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. Jenna squealed a bit. He opened the box and the ring Liam picked out when they were in Disney World. When Theo ‘went to the bathroom’ he really went and bought the ring. 

Jenna put her hand on his shoulder signifying her approval and knowing her son would love it. 

Theo closed the box. He knew it would be a while before he popped the question, but without a doubt he would give Liam that ring and marry the boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work! 
> 
> I am working on a part 3 of this storyline so stay tuned in the future! :)


End file.
